Redemption of the Gods
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Sequel to Weapons of the Gods, Geno and his new partner Michelle return to Domino to face Yugi and co in a new tourny with new rules, and deal with a mysteriuos new enemy who holds a key to Geno's past
1. Things have Really Changed

The man ran smack into the wall, but that didn't even faze him. He turned, and continued to run, twisting down any alleyway he could. He whipped down another pass, and paused for a second to pull a garbage can into the way, hoping that would delay his pursuers.  
  
"Why do you run Frank?"  
  
Frank looked up to see a figure in black leap off of a fire escape and land on his, sending him to the pavement. He tried to give the assailant a kick, but was held fast, and couldn't even move. He looked up, and saw a second masked person in black looking at him through the green lens of their spy mask, so that no flesh could be seen. The second assailant knelt down and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"You should have known better."  
  
"Listen man, I don't know whats." He didn't finish, because the first assailant grabbed his wrist and gave it a twist.  
  
"You honestly believe that could work on us?" The assailant asked. Frank was shocked to find that the first one was infact a woman. "We're too smart to believe that shit. Now, give us the film."  
  
Frank shook his head violently. "I don't know what you're talking about, I swear."  
  
"You know, my partner here is being nice." The man in black replied. "but you're starting to piss me off. Now, stop playing. You know how this goes. I am going to hit you, hard, until you give me the damn film. Now, how many times I hit you, that depends if you are a good boy or not."  
  
"Go screw yourself!" Frank shouted. The man sighed.  
  
"Gala, go get the car."  
  
Frank's eyes widened. "Ga.Gala.as in the famed assassin Galanodel?" The female nodded her head, and he got the vague feeling that under her mask, she was smiling. "And that would make you."  
  
"That's right, Mr. Chaos. You know all about us, don't you Frank. Hey Gala, what did the cops find of Danny when he didn't give us what we wanted?"  
  
"I believe it was a few teeth."  
  
Chaos chuckled. "I love my work, what can you say. Now, the film." Frank shook as he reached down and pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Gala. "That's a good boy. Now, the wallet."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"We just spent 2 minutes talking to you, and I charge by the second. Besides, I think my partner here may have twisted her shoulder when she leapt on you."  
  
"I may need to go to a chiropractor." Gala said with humor in her voice.  
  
"And I sure as hell won't let her pay for that on her own. Now, be a gentleman and give me the wallet so the woman can go to a doctor."  
  
Frank looked at him. "I.I don't have one on me."  
  
Gala patted his backside. "Feels like you do."  
  
"Let's see if he does." Chaos reached over, and grabbed a wicked looking golden dagger. He spun it, and slammed it into Frank's backside. He let out a howl of pain. "Oh yea, a lot of money there." He pulled upward, and removed the now bloody wallet from Frank. He then delivered a chop to his neck, knocking him out.  
  
They walked back to their van, and making sure the coast so clear, pulled of their masks. Gala frowned.  
  
"Just had to injure him, didn't you Geno?"  
  
Geno/Chaos looked over at her. "Michelle, we have been over this."  
  
"I still don't like it." She replied. She looked at the film bottle. "So, what do you think is so important about this?"  
  
"I don't know, but it better be worth the money we're getting for it. If this is some huge job and we are getting screwed over by Tony." Geno said as he began to drive.  
  
"Watch how you talk. The last thing we need is Tony killing you."  
  
Geno smirked. "I can't die, remember?"  
  
"Fine, last thing we need is for him to kill me."  
  
Geno slammed on the brakes. "Don't say that again."  
  
Michelle grew quiet. For some reason, Geno didn't like it when she talked about dying. He got really mad and tended to snap at her.  
  
He looked over a sighed. "Where do you want to eat at?"  
  
She smiled. "I heard about this great vegetarian place."  
  
"They serve steak?"  
  
"You are an idiot, you know that?"  
  
Geno shrugged. "I guess..they at least got pasta or.."  
  
"Yes, they have pizza, just no meat toppings."  
  
"Then it isn't a pizza." Geno replied, causing Michelle to laugh as he turned in. "Well, dinner is on Frank tonight." 


	2. The New Beau

Seto looked over the documents carefully. He sighed, and signed his name at the bottom, and tossed them in his out box. "Done with that." He heard the door open, and smiled as Guy Roads walked in. "Done with yoru work too?"  
  
"Been done for some time. I tell you, this damn merger isn't worth the headache."  
  
Seto nodded. In the last month, him and Guy had been working on a merger that would have Roads INC and KabiaCorp allied with a new web server company, Kriegcom. It hadn't been an easier, considering that Guy had only been working for 2 months.  
  
"Thinking abou him again, aren't you?" Guy sad, sitting in one of the chairs. HE took out a pistol and twirled it. Seto had tried to get him to not carry around such things, but considering Guy's father always had a dagger around.  
  
"Seto!" Guy called out. Seto looked over at the young man and smiled.  
  
"Ya." He replied softly, looking at the photos on his desk. One had Mokuba and Raia grinning like idiots infront of the KabiaCrop Building, another had a picture Geno and himself, both wearing duel disks, getting ready to battle. "It's tough sometimes."  
  
"Man, I know. I was his son after all. But you got to think of other things, or the pain will drive you insane." Guy picked up another photo and chuckled. "Like you dating his old girlfriend."  
  
Seto blushed as he snatched the photo of Tea from Guy. "We're not dating,we are just friends."  
  
"That hang out and go to the movies. Man, you first hate the girl, then you begin dating her. What next, you and Yugi annonce your getting married?"  
  
"Guy, shut up." Seto said angrly. "Listen, we both just felt better around the other. Keeps us from thinking about.."  
  
Guy sighed. "You really need to snap out of it. You can't dwell on the past so much."  
  
"Said the man pining after his own sister."  
  
Guy snarled. "Raia, I am pining after Raia...hey!" He said in shock as Seto laughed. "Ok, I will admit, I am a bit made that she and the monkey boy are dating."  
  
"Welcome to the club."  
  
"But still...oh, screw it." Guy said. "Listen, you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Just sitting at home."  
  
"You and Mokuba could always come over. I really don't mind. I got Lord of te Rigns of DVD."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "I would have to be pretty pathetic to do that." He paused. "Shall I bring the popcorn?"  
  
Guy sighed. "I am getting to you. I am chipping away that hard exterior."  
  
Seto didn't say a word as Guy walked out of the office. He grabbed his coat, only to hear the phone ring. He gritted his teeth, and answered it. After 2 minutes, he hung up and called Guy on his cell.  
  
"Listen, Agile called. He wants to meet with us."  
  
"Tell him to come to my apartment. We can do business and still watch the movie."  
  
"Alright, see you tonight bro."  
  
"Later." 


	3. Dayjob

Geno watched as Tony looked over the film tube with great interest. The mafia boss say a walking sterotype, a fat Italian that was a bit to happy about what he did. Geno tugged on they Armani suit he wore. Tony had given it to him as a gift, and it wasn't his exact taste. He preferred the older styles.  
  
He turned, and looked at Michelle, dressed in a stunning black dress, who was busy admiring the finally made office. Geno didn't care though, he had seen better.  
  
"Very well you two, this is te right stuff." Tony replied. He reached down, and grabbed a suitcase. "Here it is, 5000 dollars."  
  
Geno opened the case, and counted it quickly. He nodded, and then stood up.  
  
"Thank you sir." Geno said, shaking hands.  
  
"You tell those two assasins of yours they did good work. I heard that one.Chaos, he gave Frank another butt crack."  
  
Geno chuckled. "Ya, that Mr. Chaos is a piece of work."  
  
"You wouldn't mind selling them, would you? I have a lot of work for them."  
  
Michlle frowned. "Sorry, but they work for us."  
  
Ton nodded, and showed them to the door. Geno turned and looked at him. "Tell me, what is that film anyway?"  
  
Tony looked at him, and then smiled. "Let's just say that without this, that big rape case in New York will go to my favor." He looked at Geno, trying to stare through the dark sunglasses Geno always wore,but couldn't see his eyes. For some reason, that creeped him out. "Well, if we are all done here?"  
  
Geno nodded, and they headed out. Michelle looked over her shoulder. "I hate helping criminals like that."  
  
Geno bit his lip. "Ya..so, what are do you feel like doing tonight."  
  
"Killing that crime boss."  
  
Geno sighed. "Michelle, we can't do that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"IF we kill him, then we can't go and steal the film and gve it to the police and allow them to arrest that idiot."  
  
Michelle looked over at her male friend and laughed. "So, there is a heart in that Armani suit."  
  
"And there is a brain in that revealing dress." Geno replied. Michelle frowned, and gave him and punch on the shoulder. His hand glowed.  
  
"I will blast you with all the magic I have if you hit me again."  
  
Gala's own hand glowed. "Try me."  
  
Geno sighed, and opened her door. He sighed, remembering when he had found out about Michelle. HE ahd always wondered why her parents ahd kicked her out, and he found out why in a little diner near Vegas. Some driver had hit on her, and Geno was about ready to take him out when Michelle just blasted him. She had later told him that she ahd been kicked out of her house, because she was a practicing Magnus. Of course, she was shocked when Geno had told her his story.  
  
He looked over at her as he pulled out onto the road. She sat there, quiet. He readied himself. HE knew it was coming.  
  
"Why are we doing this?"  
  
Right on schedule.  
  
"Because we like to eat." Geno replied.  
  
Michelle looked at him with venom. "No, we do this because your too much of a coward to just go and get that big fat bank account of yours."  
  
"I told you, I can't get it without my card.."  
  
Gala frowned. "..Oh yes, the famous card you don't have cause someone was stupid enough to put it in their deck box, which happened to be the thing his idiot friends buried!"  
  
Geno looked at her. "Yes, that card."  
  
Gala clutched her head. "Fine, fine..so, what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, we return tonight, grab the film, and get out. Simple enough."  
  
Gala sighed. "Ya, simple now." 


	4. Intervention

"Hey guys, ready to go to the movies?" Yugi asked as he walked into Joey's room. HE looked over at Raia and Joey, who sat on the bed. He heard the door shut, and turned to see Tristan. "Whats..whats going on?"  
  
"Yugi.we need to talk." Raia said slowly. "We think you have a problem."  
  
Yugi chuckled. "What?"  
  
Joey looked at his friend. "Yug..you are just hurting yourself."  
  
Yugi looked around. "What.what are you guys talking about? It's.it's not like I'm doing drugs or drinking."  
  
"It's not that Yugi." Tristan said. ".It's what your not doing."  
  
Yugi looked at them, and suddenly his puzzle glowed. Yami appeared, and looked at them with anger. "SO, your all mad at us, why?"  
  
Raia sighed. "You gave up duel monster."  
  
Yami frowned. "It's my choice, and I can make it if I wish."  
  
"We're all sad about Geno."  
  
Yami looked back at her. "Just drop it!"  
  
Raia's heart flashed, and Kaikou grabbed his arm. "We will not drop it. You two have a problem! You gave up duel monsters, yoru grades are slipping, you don't hang out anymore. We had to bribe you to get you to come here! Now spill it!"  
  
"Oh, we're suppose to be happy? The man that knew the most about me is dead, sacrificing himself to save the world. And then, you want Yugi to go trotting around with you guys while Joey and Raia make kissy faces?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I don't mind."  
  
"And...and.."  
  
Kaikou's shoulders slumped. "This is about Tea, isn't it?"  
  
Yami disappeared, and Yugi just sat down. "She goes from Geno to.to.to Seto! How can she.."  
  
Joey smiled. "Listen Yug, Seto is a jerk. Tea will learn that soon enough, and he will dump her in a sec."  
  
Tristan just looked at them. "And if that doesn't work, we can go to a strip club."  
  
Joey grinned. "Let's do that!"  
  
Kaikou shifted away, and Raia punched Joey hard. "Oh, so you want to do that! I'll kill you, you jerk!"  
  
"Hey, stop!" 


	5. Cutting Ties

Geno slipped on his mask and looked over at Michelle. "You ready Galanodel?"  
  
She slipped on her own mask, and adjusted her eye pieces. "Ready. Let's go Chaos."  
  
He gave her a nod, and pulled out a deck of cards. "Now.let's take a look at what my old friend Marrow gave me." He flipped through the stolen Zombie deck, and then threw down a card. It glowed, and both of them warped away. Slowly crept up the wall of the main office, and soon arrived on the roof. The Shadow Ghoul card reappeared, as did Chaos and Gala.  
  
"Man, I hate it when we do that!" Gala said, rubbing her head. "Gives me the biggest headache!"  
  
"Listen, if you want to shell out the cash for some better cards.."  
  
"Just get us in there."  
  
Chaossighed, and with a throw, the Dragon Zombie arose. It looked at Chaos, and he pointed at the door. It breathed, and it melted away.  
  
"You first, me lady."  
  
Gala bowed. "You honor me sir." She laughed, and then walked inside, Chaos following her. They headed down and soon reached the floor they needed.  
  
"You sure Tony keeps his stuff her Gala?"  
  
"The tracker I planned on it says so." She paused, and heard other voices, and pulled Chaos against the wall. "Guards!"  
  
Chaos shrugged. "Big whoop. Bottomless Shifting Sand." Gala cringed as she heard the gurads let out a startled cry, and then silence. "Got love that. Come on." He lead the way to the safe.  
  
"Talk about cartoony mob style." Gala said. The safe was the classic large circle door with a large tumbler. Geno took out his dagger, and with a slash, the tumblers fell into place and the vault opened.  
  
"Don't see that in a cartoon, now do you?"  
  
"Well, there was that one episode of Sameri Jack..."  
  
"Just grab the film."  
  
Gala sighed, and with a flip landed on top of the box that held the film. Her hand glowed, and Galanodel began to chant. She pushed her hand through the safe, and with a quick snatch, grabbed the film.  
  
"Well,t aht was easy." She said, returning to Chaos' side. "I have expected some.."  
  
"Hello there guys." Tony said, waving his men to surround the two robbers.  
  
"...trouble."  
  
"Well Tony, seems you caught us. So, shall we just give you back the film?" Chaos asked with a tilt of his head.  
  
"No, I think I'd rather kill you."  
  
Gala sighed. "They always want to kill us."  
  
Chaos nodded. "Tell me, what tipped you off?"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't tipped off. You two are really stupid, you know that? You didn't think no one would notice that everyone you worked for was arrested?"  
  
"Last time a checked, you mob guys were more worried about cash then brains." Gala said coldly.  
  
Tony smiled. "You know, I don't think I'll kill you.."  
  
Chaos looked over at Gala. "He's going to say it, ain't he?"  
  
".I think I'll have fun with your little friend there Geno."  
  
Gala's shoulder's slumped. "Yup. Go ahead."  
  
Chaos chuckled, and he twirled his dagger. Before any fo the guards could react, he had sliced their guns into chunks, and was grabbing on of the guards by the throat. He spun, and with a kick, knocked out one of the burly mobsters and had knocked out the one he was holding. Gala walked calmly over to Tony as he watched in disbelief.  
  
"You know, you could just say your sorry."  
  
"Lousy bitch."  
  
Gala shrugged. "Wrong move." She grabbed him by his manhood and tossed him into a wall. They looked at their work, and left. 


	6. Same Idea, New Rules

"So, how did last night go?"  
  
Seto smiled. " Just fine Mokuba, just fine."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "So, what did Mr. Krieg want?"  
  
Seto chuckled. "We're just setting something up."  
  
"And you won't tell your own brother?" Seto turned to see Tea leaning against the door. "And I thought I knew you."  
  
"Hey, back off. This is business."  
  
"Sure it is." Tea said with a wink.  
  
Mokuba sighed. "I am too young to see this stuff. I'm going out." Mokuba grabbed his bag and headed out of the apartment. Tea sat down in the chair he had been in and looked back at Seto. "So, what exactly is "business"?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Your not going to let this go, are you?"  
  
"Oh, you know me so well!" Tea said with a laugh. "Now, are you going to tell me, or do I have to lecture you on what it means to be a friend?"  
  
"NO! NOT THAT!" Seto said quickly. He recomposed himself, and then sighed. " You remember my new business partner, don't you?"  
  
"Agile, the guy who owns duelmonsterrealms.com?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Yea. Anyway, he wanted to sponsor a tournament, and he had contected Guy. So, we set up a meeting, and at the end, for the first time ever, KabiaCorp, Roads INC, Illusion Industries and Realm Creators will be allied for the greatest tournament ever."  
  
Tea looked at him. "Don't mean to sound rude...but how will this be any different then Battle City?"  
  
Seto faltered. " You.you understand how big this is? The 4 biggest Duel Monster Businesses are all working together here!" Seto began to pace. "Do you. do you realize how amazing this is?"  
  
"So.is this the same as battle city or what?"  
  
Seto sat down. "You are impossible."  
  
Tea sighed. "I was just kidding. I'm glad that it all worked out for you. I'm just worried that people will be annoyed that it's just Battle City Version 2.0?"  
  
Seto grinned at this. "Acually, I was going to keep it a secret.."  
  
Tea walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes...?"  
  
" Guy has suggested we use the rules his father made."  
  
Tea paused, and Seto could see the color leave her face. For the last two months, Tea had been getting better and better about Geno, but the pain was still there. It had been bad for the first two weeks, she hadn't left her room. In the end, she had just shown up on Seto's door step, crying. HE had done what he could..and the rest was history.  
  
Tea looked at him. "Its..its ok. Really." She said, trying to sound more asure of herself then she really was. "What are the rules?"  
  
"Truth be told.I don't know." HE laughed. "Guy doesn't even know. All he knows is that his father was working on it all the time, testing it and making sure ti was amazing. Guy found the disk the rules were on a few days ago. So, I'm right now running a few programs on it, and if the computer says it works, we'll be putting the program up."  
  
"So, the great Seto Kabia is going to play fair?"  
  
Seto laughed. "Everyone will. This will be wild, discovering the rules as we go along. Come on, lets go out and celerbrate" Tea nodded, and headed for the door as Seto followed. In his mind, one thought rang through:  
  
"This will show who the true duelist are. No one knows the rules, and they.we'll all have to adopt." He smiled. " That is.unless the ghost of Geno Roads arises." 


	7. The New Deal

"Well, I guess we are unemployed,." Geno said as he drove down the empty highway. "So, when should we sell the van?"  
  
Michelle frowned. "I think we should keep it, we may need to live in it from now on."  
  
"Then how are we suppose to get money?" He grinned. "I could pimp you."  
  
"No thanks." She reached over and pulled out a laptop. "Let's see if the mob has..yup, black ball on Chaos and Galanodel. Wonderful. That means they won't be calling to hire us."  
  
Geno chuckled. "I still can't believe the mob is on the internet."  
  
"Welcome to the 21st century." Michelle clicked some buttons, and then sighed. "We got mail."  
  
"Let me guess..canceling orders for jobs?  
  
"Yea, yea..hold on..here something, looks like a job offer."  
  
Geno sighed. "Don't tease me like that. No one in the mob will dare even see us after what we did to Tony."  
  
"Looks real to me..wow."  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
Michelle put the screen in front of his face. Geno's eyes went wide and he just stared for a few seconds, and pulled off on the side of the road. She stared at him as he looked at the screen, then back at her, then back at the screen.  
  
"Am..am I reading this right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yup, this guy's going to give us a million dollars."  
  
"It's.it's got...it's got to be a trap!"  
  
Michelle sighed. "And if it is, so what? I know neither of us like saying it, but you know what, I'm going to: We are better than them. We are higher than them. We are gods to them!"  
  
"Your not a god Michelle, not even close."  
  
"You know what I mean. We can take their money and run. And all we have to do is win a tournament."  
  
Geno scanned the page, ahven't stopped at the very large figure. "Domino..Michelle, I can't.."  
  
"We could disguise ourselves, go as Chaos and Gala. No one would know." Geno looked at her, and got out of the van. "Geno, come on!"  
  
He looked at her, and with a twirl of his dagger, opened a massive portal. He walked back to the van and sighed. "We'll need to get a few things, and that means going to the one place I never wanted to go.."  
  
Michelle gave him a pat on the shoulder. "None of us want to see our graves." 


	8. The Ghost in the Darkness

Kaikou walked slowly through the graveyard, trying not to focus on why she was there, yet her mind kept drifting back to that point. She pulled her coat closer to her skin, but the cold winds still cut through it and froze her skin. She looked at her watch.  
  
"5:00..man, I need to get Raia home. She has homework...this will only take a minute."  
  
She sighed as she passed the now familiar tomestones, and made her way up to her father's grave. She hatred coming her, yet she hated herself even more for not coming her on the days she couldn't. For some reason, she felt most and least at ease when she was there.  
  
"Juat a few minutes, that's all."  
  
She climbed up the hill to where Geno Road's plot laid. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Why am I so jumpy? He ins't even buried there. All that's in that coffin is his deck box." She closed her eyes. She needed to calm down...  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a figure standing beside the grave, his head bowed. She squinted, but couldn't make out any of his features. She approached slowly, and the figure whipped it's head around. Kaikou gasped. The figure had blonde hair, wore sunglasses (though it was nearly dark), in his hands a dagger and a deck case.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
HE looked at her in shock, and bolted, Kaikou in hot pursute. She pump her legs as the figure ran through the cemetery, leaping over the stones and trying to lose her.  
  
"Daddy, wai.!" She tripped, and tumbled down the hill. She opened her eyes, and saw him, holding out his hand. She reached for it, and as he helped her up, faded away. She looked around rapidly, but found no one. She gulped, and ran off.  
  
****  
  
Geno found himself in an alley, looked over at Michelle, and grabbed her by the coat. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"A simple transport spell. Some of us use them instead of shiny daggers." She replied calming.  
  
Geno wasn't in the mood. "That was my daughter!"  
  
"Who you were running from."  
  
Geno sighed. "She..she startled me, that's all."  
  
"You were going to tell her your back. We can't have that."  
  
Geno sighed. "I know, I know." He smiled. "Well, I got it."  
  
Michelle's eyes lit up. "The card."  
  
"Sadly, it won't work."  
  
Michelle frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Think about it: Guy became CEO. He has access to the account. If I take anything out."  
  
"He would know in an instant." Michelle said, finishing the thought.  
  
"That's why we need to compete."  
  
She looked at him. "Your going to challege your son..if you win, you get the company."  
  
"Not quite. But rest assure, if I win, we both win." HE smiled, and put an arm around her. "So, we're about ready for the tournament." He held out his hand and she gladly took it as he lead her out of the alley. "Come on, we have to get the last supplies. Luckly, I can get those things easier than my money."  
  
Neither of them saw the figure watching htem from above the alley. The person watched them closely, and then warped away. 


	9. Doubts

"It was him!"  
  
Yami looked at Kaikou carefully. "Your saying your dad's ghost ran away from you?"  
  
"Not his ghost, it was him...I don't know, but he was there!"  
  
Seto looked at her carefully. "You know, I can handle you being a spirit that takes over my sister's body. I can take Yugi being an ancient pharaoh. But now you want me to believe that Geno is alive?"  
  
Joey shook his head. "I gots to agree with Kabia on this."  
  
"I know what I saw." Kaikou said calmly. "It was him, and he had his deck box."  
  
Yami touched her shoulder. "Kaikou.we're all upset about Geno."  
  
"I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!" She shouted. "My dad was there!"  
  
Trsitan chuckled. "What do you want us to do, go dig up the coffin and see if his deck box is in there?"  
  
Kaikou looked at him. "Grab a shovel."  
  
"We can't do that!" Tea said quickly. "We just can't." Kaikou looked at her. "Are you guys going to help me, or am I digging up that crate myself?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Listen, what do you expect to find?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Yami looked over at his friends, and then back at Kaikou who just stared at them. "Fine. After the tournament, we'll go and dig up Geno's grave."  
  
Kaikou nodded, and they all headed out to get a good night's sleep, tomorrow would start the tournament. 


	10. Broken Hearts Club

Guy picked up the shot glass. "Here's to love!" He through the drink down his throat. "And how much it sucks."  
  
Mai nodded, and took her own shot. "I spent the last 2 years trying to discover my feelings for that fool, and he goes and hooks up with Seto Kabia's sister right when I come around." She called for another drink. "Has that boy never heard of 'Playing hard to get'?"  
  
Guy looked sighed as the waitress wandered over. He smiled, despite his mood. There they were: 2 of the top duelist in the world, one a woman that could get any man she wanted, the other the heir to a billion dollar organization; and they were sitting a a seedy bar drinking.  
  
"What can I get ya honey?"  
  
Guy looked at the bar maid. "Tequila, lots of it. And rum, and scotch..you know, just bring us all the alcohol you can." She looked at him and he pulled out a wad of hundreds. "I'm good for it."  
  
Mai smiled as the woman quickly ran to the counter to get the drinks. "You are a strange one Guy Roads."  
  
"What do you expect?" He reached over and snagged a Tequila bottle from the waitress and took a long swig while she placed the other bottles on the table. "My dad is dead, my mother I've seen for only 5 minutes, at which point I told her to leave me alone, I run a company and am business partners Seto Kaiba, brother to the woman I love."  
  
Mai shrugged. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Get drunk?"  
  
"Besides that."  
  
Guy paused. "We could kill on of them..but then one of us would be alone."  
  
Mai nodded. "Nice thought smart guy.." She paused, and took a long drink for her beer bottle. "Here's a thought, we're lonely, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, maybe Raia and Joey are thinking about us. You know, trouble in paridise."  
  
Guy smiled. "Basically, maybe they'll break up?"  
  
"Possibly..but they are to in to each other to even think such things. So, we'll have to convince them."  
  
"How so?" Guy asked.  
  
"What if they were to see us, together, hanging off each other? How would they react if their two greatest loves were together and could care less about them?"  
  
"Joey would get mad, and Raia would be je...you are a smart one Mai Valentine."  
  
Mai smiled. "So, do we have a deal? We could start at the tournament, and by the end, we'll have won our loves and the prizes Seto si giving away."  
  
Guy frowned. "So, I get to act like your boyfriend starting tomorrow?"  
  
Mai shrugged. "You could start now if you want."  
  
Guy chuckled, pulled out one of his guns and shoot a patron dead. Mai looked at him and he shrugged. "He was staring at your ass."  
  
Mai smiled. "This certainly will be wild." She stood up and took his arm. "So..want to go make out in that park Raia and Joey like to go to?"  
  
Guy grinned. "You know, either way, it appears I win."  
  
"That is, until I beat you in the tournament." 


	11. Heir to the Empire

Yugi crossed his arms. "I don't want to be here."  
  
Joey sighed. "Yug, it's a tournament! You love tournaments!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
Raia rolled her eyes. "Then leave."  
  
Yugi nodded and turned to leave, but Tristan caught his arm. "Your staying."  
  
Yugi was about to argue when they saw Mai run up to them. She smiled, glanced at Raia with slight annoyance, then turned back to the rest of them. "So, you guys psyched about the tournament?"  
  
"No.ow!" Yugi rubbed his arm. Raia looked at him and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"And you'll get another one if you don't behave...hey, their starting!"  
  
Everyone watched as Seto, Pegasus, Guy and their new partner Agile Krieg all walked up on the stage they had set up. Agile was tall, about 6 foot, with black hair and dark features.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Agile Krieg, owner of the famed website, duelmonsterrealms.com, and I am proud to welcome to Duel Monsters: Final Battle." The crowd burst into applause. "This tournament will test all of you skills, and the rewards are great. I know you are all ready to hear about it, so I will first talk about contest. Each one of you, when you registered, were given a small piece of metal. This piece is ¼ of a key, that when assembled, will open 1 of 12 doors at Kaiba Staduim. You must collect all 4 pieces to go to the final round. Now, for the rules, I would like to introduce Guy Roads, CEO of Roads INC."  
  
Guy stepped forward, dressed in a long brown trenchcoat, his guns shined and polished. He gave a nod to Mai, who blew him a kiss, to the shock of Joey and Raia. "Now, all of you may have known about the Duelist Kingdom rules, the Battle City rules, and even the Deck Master rules that of late have taken the metagame by storm. However, we are here to play a new game.." He paused. "..created by my father, Geno Roads."  
  
Everyone mummered. Thanks in part to Seto and Pegasus, the duels and records of Geno Roads had been revealed, and it had been found that he may have been the true King of Games, having competed in 3 times as many duels as Yugi, who had held the record.  
  
Guy punched up some commands into his duel disk, and on the screen above him, a progress bar appeared. "Shortly, for the first time ever, we shall view the rules of the new duel monsters game we will play here for this tournament."  
  
The screen faded, and a golden Dagger appeared on screen, the symbol of Roads INC. Guy smiled as he saw this. That had been the symbol. He had recently added a golden gun behind the dagger, to represent his new control of the company.  
  
The dagger spun, and the rules appeared on the screen:  
  
Each duelist starts out with 6000 LP Each duelist must chose one avatar, a monster that represents you in the duel. This card is placed in your deck If that card is destroyed, you lose half you lifepoints. When any monster that has a magic or trap card featuring them is summoned, you may search your deck for one such magic or trap card and place it in your hand If your avatar applies to rule 4, you may activate that card at any point from your hand.  
  
Guy cleared his throat to get the duelists' attention. "Now, we have created a few new rules. No one my change their deck until they have won their first duel. If our systems finds a new card in your deck, you will be disqualified. Now, to talk about the prizes, here is Maximillion Pegasus."  
  
Pegasus walked up to the podium and looked at the audience. "Now, what we are offering is some of the greatest prizes. First: Every time you win a duel, you may go to a Illision Industries gaming store and receive a new pack of cards fromt eh set of your choice, free of charge. Now, for every person that makes it to the finals, you will receive 1000 dollars in American. Finally, and the most important: IF you win, you will receive 1 million dollars cash."  
  
The crowd began to chat wildly as Seto took to stage. "So, get out there and duel. The 4 of us will be there, and we are ready to win and take those prizes ourselves." The audience chuckled. "And remember, all of this, is in the memory of my dear friend Geno Roads, so who knows, maybe his spirit is out there, ready to aid one of you."  
  
Befroe the audience could respond, a loud laugh could be heard. Seto peered into the audience. "Who is laughing?"  
  
The audience parted to reveal to figures. Both were covered head to toe in black clothing. One was female, her long brown hair hung down her back through a hole in the face mask she wore. She had on black leather pants, a black leather shirt that ended with fine gloves. Her face was all but covered by a black mask, except for two eye pieces, one ember and one silver.  
  
Next to her was a man, taller by at least 8 inches. He had on black jeans, a long black trenchcoat with a dark tee underneath. He also wore a mask, though both of his eye pieces were silver. They both walked forward, chuckling.  
  
Raia grabbed Joey's shoulder. "That's him! That's the man Kaikou thought was Geno!"  
  
The male walked through the crowd. "Geno Roads is dead. I doubt he's here helping these duelists."  
  
Seto frowned. "And who are you two, and what give you the right to talk about him like that?"  
  
The female tilted her head, and Yugi got the impression she was grinning. "We're the heirs to the Roads empire, and we plan to take what is ours."  
  
Guy stood up. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am Geno's son!"  
  
"That you are Guy." The male said calmly. "But I am the oen that is taking your father's fortune."  
  
"Who are you?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"They call me Chaos, Mr. Chaos. This charming woman is my associate, Galanodel." Chaos said, taking the stage. "Now, declare us the winners and give us what we want."  
  
Seto snorted. "What makes you think you deserve Roads INC?"  
  
"Who said anything about Roads INC?" Chaos asked. "I want Guy to give me half of Geno Road's swiss bank account."  
  
Guy rushed Chaos and held a gun to his head. "I should blow your brains out."  
  
"You'll never get off the shot." Galanodel said calmly.  
  
Guy raised an eyebrow, and cocked the gun. "How do you."  
  
He never finished. Chaos twirled, and from his sleeve something slipped out, cutting the gun in two. Everyone gasped as Chaos held it up.  
  
Joey gulped. "Geno's dagger."  
  
Chaos looked at Guy. "Now do you believe I am the true heir to the Road's fortune."  
  
Guy snarled. "You took a dead man's dagger, and I will take it from you."  
  
Chaos sighed. "I guess then I will have to duel then." Everyone watched as slowly, Mr. Chaos rose in the air. "I tried to warn you! I have been sent here to end this tournament, and make sure Geno Roads can rest in peace! And I plan to do so with the items he once wielded." He held up Geno's deck box, and Seto stood up.  
  
"You thief! You robbed his grave!"  
  
"That we did." Galanodel replied. "But you will have your chance to get back you precious items. All you have to do is beat us!"  
  
With that, the two masked figures disappeared in a blast of light. Agile calmly stood up.  
  
"And.with that..we start the tournament." 


	12. The Mere and the Mighty

Galanodel looked over at Chaos. "Nice work Geno."  
  
Geno/Chaos removed his mask. "Think I went overboard with the rising in the air?"  
  
"Anything to scare them." She looked around. "So, we split up?"  
  
"Ya. We'll meet up at 8 o'clock, and compare and see if we have the pieces we need. Remember, worry about your own key first, then mine."  
  
Gala/Michelle nodded, and gave her friend a quick hug. "You be careful out there."  
  
Geno nodded as he slippe don his mask and became Chaos once more. "You too."  
  
****  
  
Seto walked around the streets of Domino, thinking. HE still couldn't believe it. "First, he tricks Raia's spirit into thinking Geno is alive, and now he comes with some girl and threatens me." He gritted his teeth. "I'll show."  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba?"  
  
Seto turned around, and then looked down at the duelist. He sighed. "What are you doing here Weevil?"  
  
"I'm here for the money of course." He looked around. "And it looks like I get my first win from you."  
  
"Some of your bug spray has gotten in your brain. I ain't in the mood." Seot turned to leave, but Weevil grabbed his arm.  
  
"You can't turn away from me. IF you do, that is a forfeit, and I get your key piece."  
  
Seto sighed, and activated his disk. "Fine, let's get this over with. For my Avatar, I chose the BEWD"  
  
Weevil giggled, much to Seto's disgust, and drew. "I will chose my Great Moth as my Avatar. Now, to begin the duel, I will summon Girochin Kuwagata."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes as the tiny bug appeared. "I summon La Jin. Attack!" The genie arose, and with a slam of his fist, the bug died (Weevil-5900)  
  
Weevil merely set on card, and ended his turn. Seto looked at him carefully, and then drew. "This is starting to get sad." His genie attacked, and Weevil shrugged.  
  
"I will set this card, and end my turn."  
  
Seto stared. "Ok, I am getting tired of this. I play Dark Snake Syndrome!" The snake image appeared on both of their arms. "This card will make sure that this duel is doen with soon. Now, attack my genie!" As the genie attack, Seto watched in horror as the card faded and hit his deck.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Weevil giggled again. "That was my Parasite Parricide. When you draw it, it will infect your deck, and turn all your monsters into inscets." He laughed again, till he finally he gained control of himself. "I will now summon Petit Moth. I will now set this card, and end my turn."  
  
Seto grinned as the snake bite both of them (Seto-5800, Weevil- 5700). "You aren't that quick, are you Weevil. You have left you inscet wide open. Attack my Genie." But when the genie attacked, it suddenly froze in place. "What is this?"  
  
"This is my Trap Card, The Spider's Trap. This card prevents your monster from attacking."  
  
Seto frowned. Weevil had caught him a great trap. But he would be ready to take Weevil down the instant the little bug tripped up.  
  
"Well, I will now play the card that will end your tournament career." He smiled as he laid the card. "I will first activate the magic card Swarm, which allows me to summon an extra insect this turn. So, I will first summon a Arsenal Bug to take out your La Jin." Seto watched as the nasty bug stabbed his trapped monster, shattering it. (Seto-5600)  
  
"Now, I will play Cocoon of Evolution, and move my monster to defense. Your move."  
  
Seto frowned, but then smiled. "Well, I think you have done a very good job Weevil."  
  
"Well, that is nice of you Seto. Of course, I think beating you will be nicer!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Yes..but do you mind if I play one last spell card?" (Seto-5400, Weevil-5500) 


	13. Spirit of the Blue Eyes

Weevil began to laugh again. "And what would that be?"  
  
Seto grinned. "I play Ritual of the White Dragon!"  
  
Weevil watched as a spirit slowly appeared on the field, wearing grand golden and ivory armor. It held out it's sword as the sky grew dark. Weevil frown.  
  
"That little creature is going to stop my bugs?"  
  
"No." Weevil nodded. "But his ride will. First, I sacrifice my Cave Dragon in my hand." The Dragon faded, and the sword glowed in the spirit's hand. "..to summon my spirit's ride.an old friend of mine you may know."  
  
Weevil smiled till he heard the tiny roar from the clouds, and paled as a baby blue eyes white dragon flew to the spirit. It leapt on it's back and flew up in the air, finally landing near Seto.  
  
"You see, my spirit here is the Paladin of White Dragon., and the only one allowed to ride them. Now he shall prove his power to you."  
  
Weevil was shaking, that is till he looked at the monster's stats. "HA! You had me scared. However, that baby is hardly a threat. Maybe you should have waited till it grew up."  
  
"Maybe..but maybe you should be careful about letting your bugs play around my baby..never know what it might give them."  
  
Weevil watched as his Arsenal Bug suddenly shuddered. "What..what did you do?"  
  
A microscope appeared, and Weevil looked at a blood sample of hi insect, only to find it infected by Germ Infection. Seto chuckled.  
  
"Not so powerful now. Paladin of White Dragon, attack with White Blast!" The spirit's sword glowed, and as it fired an attack, the baby blue eyes fired a mini White Lightning. The insect let out a screech and shattered. (Weevil-5300) "And Weevil.I think I'll take your advice."  
  
"My.my advice?"  
  
"Let my baby grow up. I use my Paladin's final effect, to transform my baby into an adult BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Weevil's eyes grew wide as the baby was ingulfed in little, and suddenly enlarged till it became it's adult form. The spirit jumped on it's back. "Now, I can't attack this turn, but next one..your dead."  
  
"Not quite Kaiba. You should know by now, we bugs always have a way to get rid of the big nasty things that pray on us. I summon Leghul, and have it attack!" (Seto-5100) And now, I will use Share the Pain to destroy your BEWD, and take half your lp away, thanks to the new rules!"  
  
Seto could only watch as both Leghul and the BEWD faded. He drew, and watched as his lp dropped from the snake syndrome (Seto-2350, Weevil-5100). He then looked at his hand. He was running out of time. In two more turns, the Great Moth would arise and take him down. "I will summon Battle Ox and end my turn"  
  
Weevil passed, and watched as his cocoon grew. He had been waiting for this since he had first since Seto. He had proclaimed two things would happen when they finally dueled: HE would destroy a Blue Eyes, and then he would beat Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Seto, the next turn, my great insect will arise, and I shall destroy you!"  
  
Seto drew, and then laughed. "Sorry, but it seems as if I have just drawn the card that will stop your dreams of taking me out." He placed his card on the field. "I summon Lord of Dragons and activate Flute of the Summoning Dragon!" Seto smiled as his two BEWDs arose on the field. Weevil backed away slowly.  
  
"I think I'll let your moth appear."  
  
Weevil didn't understand, but did as soon as he drew. The Great Moth would hatch, but wouldn't be able to attack. Seto would then attack, reduce his attack by half, and then have the rest of his monsters attack, ending the game. And there was nothing Weevil could do. He watched as his moth arose, not even realizing that it would be dead shortly.  
  
"You know, they say the fruit fly llives for only 1 day. I guess a Great Moth lives for.oh.2 minutes."  
  
Weevil feel to his knees as his lp dropped. Seto walked over, took the key piece and smiled, seeing it was one that he didn't have.  
  
"Thank's Weevil." 


	14. Magic of the Deck

Yugi looked over at Joey's key pieces. "So, you won in 10 turns?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Oh ya, it was great! My skills are amazing, and that duelist learned it."  
  
"He drew Scapegoat and Panthor Warrior and Scapegoat in the first draw. The kid never had a chance."  
  
Joey faltered. "Raia! It takes more than a good draw to win a duel"  
  
Raia grinned and put her arm around her man. "I know Joey, I know."  
  
"Anyway.how are you doin' Yug?"  
  
Yugi held out his 2 key pieces. "Same as you. I tell ya, tis is too easy."  
  
"For someone who didn't want to be here, you sure are in high spirits." Tristan said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey...ok, I admit it, I am having fun. Geno's rules are so cool!"  
  
They heard a laugh and turned to see a masked figure leaning against a wall. "Oh, your so good huh? Beat down a silly newb, and you are king of the world."  
  
Yugi frowned. "Your Galanodel, that guy Chaos' girlfriend."  
  
Galanodel burst into laughter. "His.hahahaha!" She clutched her sides, and the four friends watched her with confusion. "Sorry.that was too fuuny. No, we're business partners."  
  
"In what kid of business?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Beating idiots like you and getting what we want." She held out her left arm, and her duel disk activated. "Now, I challenge you Yugi Moto to a duel!"  
  
Yugi looked at her, and then shifted with Yami, who regarded the figure with distaste. "I don't like dueling someone who si masked."  
  
"Tell you what." Gala said as she stepped into the street for their duel. ".If you win, not only will I give you my Key piece, I will take this mask off and let you see who you have faced."  
  
Yami thought it over, debating the pros and cons. "Deal."  
  
Gala nodded and drew. "I chose Royal Magic Libery as my Avatar."  
  
"And I will chose the Dark Magican." Yami replied as he inserted his deck into the duel disk.  
  
"I will set this monster and this card. And with that, I will end my turn."  
  
Yami frowned. He didn't like the down faced monster at all. "I will set this monster and this card, ending my turn."  
  
"Copying me Ya.Yugi."  
  
Yami looked at her. "You..you know who I am?"  
  
Gala shrugged. "Me and Chaos both know..pharaoh."  
  
Yami was in shock. They knew his secret! Raia shifted to Kaikou and called out to him.  
  
"Yami, they must have looked in my father's files! That is how they know!"  
  
Gala turned to look at her. "So, you're his daughter. I always imagined you taller."  
  
Kaikou wrinkled her nose. "I don't care what you have to say, you and that jerk Chaos made me believe my father was alive, when all you cared about was stealing his deck box! I swear, I will get it back!"  
  
"Big words." Gala said as she drew. "I will pass." Yami moved to draw, when Gala flipped a card. "I activate Pigeonholing Book of Spells!" She moved towards Yami and took the three cards from his deck. She glanced at them, and arranged them as she wanted. "There you go." As she put the cards back in the deck, her gloved hand brushed against Yami's, making him jump. She looked at him, and chuckled. "What, skittish around women?"  
  
"NO! I mean.no, the glove is just rough."  
  
Gala looked at her hand, and removed her glove, and slowly rubbed her delicate white fingers against Yami's hand. He blushed, and she turned, putting her glove back on. Tristan gave a look to Joey and Kaikou. Joey shrugged, but Kaikou bit her lip.  
  
"Focus Yami!" She shouted.  
  
Yami shook his head and drew. "I am tired of waiting to see what you have hidden there." Yami said, laying a card. "I summon Dark Blade!" The ground shook, and the dark warrior arose, his blades glowing. "attack!" The warriorsliced into the card, and Yami watched as a group of tiny dragons appeared.  
  
"You have activated my Troop Dragon's effect. As it goes to the grave yard, I get to summon another battalion of them to the field." Gala looked through her deck, and laid the next dragon troop facedown on the field. "I will now set this monster and end my turn." 


	15. Magic's Biggest Secret's Revealed!

Yami drew, and sighed. "I will set this card, and have my Dark Blade attack your Second Troop Dragon!" Yami watched as the dragons faded away.yet Gala didn't draw the next card. "What is she doing?"  
  
"I will set this card, and end my turn."  
  
Yami frowned. This made no sense. She had played two troop dragons, yet never used it's effect, and had used a magic book spell card. What was her strategy?  
  
"I will summon Zombrye the Dark, and attack your monsters." Yami sighed as he say Troop Dragon and a magic plant shatter. "That is why, she had drawn the card.I knew she didn't have some dark strategy!"  
  
Gala merely watched Yami, seeming to enjoy his moment of relief. "I will now summon Skilled White Magician to the Field!" Yami watched as the mage appeared, dressed in his ivory robes and long staff.  
  
"Runing out of cards Galanodel? That monster can't help you!"  
  
"Oh, it can. First, I will play Emblem of the Dragon Destoryer." Yami watched as the strange relic appeared. Gala searched her deck, and placed a car in her deck. He also noticed that the White Mage seemed to glow brighter. "Next, I will play Dark Core. By discarding this trap card, I can destroy your Zombrye!" A large dark ball of energy slammed into his fiend, and it was aborbed. The White Mage was now letting of light wildly. "Finally, I will play Tribute Doll!"  
  
"What does that do?" Joey asked.  
  
Kaikou frowned. "I have a feeling Yami has been lead into a deadly trap."  
  
Tristan looked over at the ancient spirit. "Can.can Yami come back?"  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look good."  
  
Yami watched as the doll faded, only to reveal the warrior he knew all too well. He could barely speak. "Buster Blader."  
  
Gala nodded. "And not just one."  
  
Yami didn't understand, until the mage glowed, till it exploded. Everyone shielded their eyes, except Gala, who underneath her mask was smiling. The light died down, and a second Buster Blader appeared.  
  
"Now, attack my monsters!" Yami turned his back as his two monsters shattered. "What now, pharaoh?" (Yami-5200)  
  
"Well.destroy your monsters of course." Yami replied.  
  
"How?" Gala asked, amuzment in her voice.  
  
"With this." Gala jumped out of the way as a fissure opened and sucked a Buster into it. Gala merely watched him. "Not so cocky now, are you little girl."  
  
"I'm as tall as you Yami."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "I will set this monster and end my turn."  
  
Gala ordered her Buster Blader to attack, but Yami ahd been ready, having summoned Big Shield Gardna. He then activated Lose the Gift, which turned his Gardna into a normal monster, allowing it to stay in defense.  
  
"Now, let's see what else I got." Yami drew, and smiled. "I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
Gala wagged her finger back and forth. "Maybe you should wear a mask Yami, I can see that smile on your face, and know whatever you drew, it was a doozy. So, I will summon Neo the Magical Swordsman, and have it attack your down face card. Neo, Drifter Strike!" The mage warrior spun his blade, charging it. He let lose an attack wave, which caused Yami's Magicain of Faith to shatter.  
  
"Well, now I get two of my spell cards back..and will set this monster. Now, I will use my fissure once more to destroy your Neo!"  
  
As the swordsman fell, Tristan looked over at Kaikou. "Is Yami safe yet?"  
  
Kaikou looked at him. "He's safer, yes.but he is still in danger. I think this Galanodel still has a trick or two up her sleeve."  
  
Galanodel looked over at the three friends. "Oh, you have no idea." She drew, and began to laugh. "And I have just drawn the card I need to end this game!" She slammed the card on the field. "I activate Polymerization! Now, I will fuse the monster in my hand to summon my most powerful mage!"  
  
Yami watched as the two cards were absorbed, and from the portal arose the new card. The creature wore dark blue armor, with golden trim all around it. In it's hand was a long staff ending with a massive blade. It looked at Yami, who stared back in shock.  
  
Joey's jaw was on the ground. "Is that..that.."  
  
Galanodel nodded. "My I present the Dark Paladin!" 


	16. First War of the Mages

Yami was in shock. He stared back at the mage he once commanded, then back at Galanodel. "How? I thought I held the only Dark Paladin!"  
  
"You do..from the Last set Pegasus created. However, Pegasus also created a few promos, including promo versions of a few cards. A few, like Blitzkrieg Commander, where left out. However, others, like your Dark Paladin, were remade into promos for American tournies."  
  
Yami looked at her. "Why the Paladin, yet not the commander?"  
  
Gala shrugged. "Since Blitzkrieg was owned by an American, Geno Roads, they figured there was no reason for America to get another one. And since Geno is always in Japan, Japan doesn't need another one. But since Yugi, a Japanese kid, owns the card, they needed to make a card for America, t make it even." She sighed. "Any more questions?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads no.  
  
"Ok then, attack my Paladin, Dark Magic Strike!" The Paladin fired a massive energy wave from his blade and struck down the Shield monster. Yami set one monster, and ended his turn. Gala attacked his down faced card, and then looked at him.  
  
"Come now pharaoh, you must have something better, then playing dodge the attack."  
  
Yami just set a card and ended his turn. Gala rolled her eyes, and set one monster and one other card, ending her turn.  
  
"She has us!" Yugi said sadly. "We can't play any magic or trap cards, because Gala will just negate them."  
  
"Yet..yet we have card that can stop that! If we get it,, we may be able to slow her down!"  
  
Yugi thought about this, and then looked at their hand. "We may have a shoot, but we need to stall for a few more turns!"  
  
Yami watched as Gala fired another attack at his monster, and then passed to him. He drew, and couldn't hide his smile. "Gala, you are very smart..yet I have just draw the card I need to take you on!"  
  
Gala chuckled. 'And what's that?"  
  
"First, I will activate my trap card, Spell Protection!" Gala watched as a small book appeared. "This will protect my spell cards from your Paladin's effect. Next, I will use Monster Reborn to summon your Skilled White Magician to the field. Next, I will use 2 Spell Recharge, increasing my lp by 1000!" energy hit Yami, and he smiled as his new mage glowed as his lp increased (Yami-6200)  
  
"Finally, I will active Dark Magic Curtain! This card will reduce my lp by half to summon a Dark Magicain to the field." Yami couldn't hide his grin as the mage appeared and his Skilled White Magicain turned into a Buster Blader. "You know what comes next!" (Yami-3100)  
  
Gala could only watch in awe as Yami used Poly to summon his Dark Paladin. Both of the mages watched the other, and tried to stare the other down. "So, it comes to this, mage vs mage?"  
  
"It appears so." Yami replied.  
  
Gala nodded, and both ordered their monsters to attack. They watched as the two Paladin's clashed, each trying to get the upper hand. But they were equal, and when both charged their weapons, their attacks collided, and both went to the graveyard.  
  
Gala's shoulder's slumped. "Truly a shame." She sighed. "A shame."  
  
Yami nodded. "Now what?"  
  
Gala looked at her. "We continue to fight, and make sure they don't die in vain." She drew, and moved her Apprentice Magician into attack, and had it attack. (Yami-2700) Yami drew, and sighed. No monster.  
  
Gala smiled as she drew. "I will summon a second Neo in attack mode!" (Yami-600)  
  
Yami drew, and looked at Gala, and for some odd reason, smiled. "Do it."  
  
Kaikou loked at Yami. "No.no, you can't.."  
  
Gala nodded, and with one attack from Neo, the game ended. Gala walked over to Yami and took one of his two Key pieces. "Well, now I get my second prize."  
  
Yami looked at her. "What second prize?"  
  
"Well, I was going to take off my mask if I lost, so I think it fair I get a chance to get something from you."  
  
Yami gulped. "And what would that be? A card..my deck..my puzzle?"  
  
Galanodel chuckled. "No. I want to be the first to do something to the King of Games." Yami watched her as she pulled on her mask, revealing the bottem half of her face.  
  
"What.what are you doing?"  
  
Gala smiled. "I have broken two of the three great rules of life: You don't spit in the wind, you don't pull on Mr. Chaos' cape."  
  
Yami looked at her as she moved closer to him. "What's..what's.what's the third."  
  
Gala moved in close, and kissed him. Yami's eyes went wide.but then closed. Soon, Gala pulled away and pulled her mask down. "And you don't kiss the king of games."  
  
With that, she turned, and walked away. Yami just watched her, and didn't notice Joey, Tristan and Kaikou walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Yug.you alright?"  
  
Yami just stared off. Tristan put his hand around his friend. "Don't worry about it. You did good."  
  
Kaikou smiled. "You'll meet her again, and that time, you'll take her down!" She looked at Yami. "Uh.Yami? Say something."  
  
"Wow." 


	17. The Views of Chaos

Geno/Chaos whistled a happy tune as he walked down the streets. He ahd just beaten some punk that had wanted his dagger, and now was half way to getting the pieces he needed to get his money back.  
  
Part of him was sad that he couldn't come out and tell them who he was. When he had seen Guy, all he wanted to do was run to him and give him a hug and tell him he was alive and well.  
  
But he couldn't. If he had, there would have been a firestorm of people asking where he had been, what he would do now, and he would never be at peace. He would be forced back to his duties.and that couldn't happen.  
  
It had been funny. When that gate had exploded, he was sure he was dead. But he wasn't, he just hurt like hell. He had to drag himself from the rumble of his former office, and with his last conscious thought, he pulled the dagger from his chest and opened a portal. He awoke in a hospital in Arizona, bandaged up and barely alive. He had learned from the doctors that he had been found by a trucker, and that he had been alsee for 4 days. He recovered in a week, and after 11 days since he had been in the worlds strongest magic blast, he walked out in the dessert sun.  
  
Geno had wandered around for 5 days, not really thinking. He was out of it, the blast having knocked all sense out of his head. HE had finally got some sense to eat, and walked into a diner. And he found that..no one knew him. No one ran up to him asking for advice. He wasn't a billionaire or a CEO, he was a man. And that had made him feel so great. For the first time, he was nothing.  
  
HE had won a truck in a Blackjack game, and decided to drive around. A week later, he ahd meet Michelle, a run away. For some reason, they bonded, and began to hang out. And after that incident in the bar, began to train. Finally, strapped for cash, they had traded the truck in for a van, and began their lives as Chaos and Galanodel, mob assasins.  
  
Geno chuckled, remembering how they had gotten stares in town whe they walked and just hung out. It was weird.there was zero physical attraction. Michelle, Geno had reasoned because of her mage powers, wasn't effected by his aura that ad turned Tea into a harlet and his ex wife into a nypho half the time when they had been alone. No, Michelle and him had a different relationship. He had called them brother and sister, but she said he was wrong. "It's like you're my dad." She ahd said. And Geno was easily flattered, so he took on the role as parent, and protected her, and provided for her.  
  
That is why he wanted that money so bad. When he got it, it was off to some little cabin in the Rockies Michelle had told him about, and he was going to get her it.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Geno turned to see Mai Valentine running at him. He sighed, and rolled his eyes from beneth his mask. "What do you what little girl?"  
  
"Little?" Mai smiled, and pushed her chest out. "These are little? My Mr. Chaos, you must be from San Francisco if you didn't notice my friends here."  
  
Geno smiled beneth his mask. "You want to play Mai, oh, I can play" He first thanked his stars that Michelle had managed to put a spell in his suit to block his aura, and that he wouldn't need to worry about Mai coming on to him.  
  
"Though.."  
  
"You sure did a good job on yourself Miss Valentine." Geno said, doing his best impression of Hannibal Lecter  
  
"What?"  
  
"You try to hide your true self with your fancy clothes and makeup, using your looks to make sure people don't see the real you. But I see the truth. You know your nothing but a scared, sad little girl."  
  
Mai looked at him, her lip trembling. "Your..your wrong."  
  
"We both know the truth, your nothing but one shadow in the corner from wetting your footie pajamas and running to mama and dada and ask if you can sleep with them tonight,"  
  
Mai tried to calm herself. "Let's..let's duel."  
  
Geno cleared his throat and shrugged, his voice returning to normal. "Alright." He activated his duel disk. His was different then everyone elses. His started as a single, blade-like piece, that split in half, allowing him separate spots for magic and monsters. He had designed it himself, to look like a sword. And besides, he liked the way it set up his field. He touched a button, and the machine split in two, firing off the top two pointed ridges that would project his monsters' images. "I will have the Marauding Captain as my Avatar."  
  
Mai lookd at him and frowned. "So it's true, you do have Geno Road's deck."  
  
Geno smiled. He thought it was so funny that everyone refered to his own deck and dagger as Geno's items. He looked Mia as she activated her common duel disk.  
  
"I select Amazonesse Paladin as my Avatar."  
  
Geno looked at her and nodded. "How many pieces do you have?"  
  
"3"  
  
"Same here. So, chances are that one of us is moving on." He smiled, though he knew she couldn't see it. "You may start." 


	18. Battle of the Sexes

"I will set this card, and summon Amazon Archer." Mai smiled as her bow wielding warrior appeared. "If you really are wielding Geno Road's famed Rise of the Marauder deck, then this shall be a battle of the sexes."  
  
Geno chuckled. "Oh yea, I am wielding Geno's deck." He drew, and smiled. "I will set this card, and summon Gearfried!" The iron knight arose, and readied himself. "Let the first blow be dealt by a bigot, if you feel that way. Attack!" (Mai-5600)  
  
"Well, I knew you couldn't resist setting out your big boy, so let my girl come out. I summon my avatar, The Amazoness Paladin. And to make sure she has some firepower, I equip Sword of the Deep Seated." Her Paladin reached out and snagged the thick blade. "What's wrong, shocked such a little girl could wield such a big sword?"  
  
Geno snickered. "Just kill it already."  
  
Mai stomped her foot. "Oh, but I just want to have fun dressing up my doll. But fine: Amazoness Paladin, attack with your Blade of the Free!" (Geno- 5600)  
  
"Well, you are really good Mai. This may be harder than I thought. I guess all I can do is set these card and summon a second Gearfried."  
  
Mai smiled. "Oh, you boys and your toys. I will summon Amazoness Tiger." As the cat appeared, the Paladin grabbed it's chain and held it in place. "And now."  
  
"Raigeki Break!"  
  
Mai watched as the lightning raced at her monster, but she was ready. "I activate Dramatic Rescue. My Paladin returns to my hand as another Amazoness will appear. Too bad your little storm fizzled off."  
  
Geno merely watched as the Paladin was replaced by a Amazoness Fighter. He chuckled. "You aren't that bright. Maybe womanhood should get a new spokesperson"  
  
Mai looked at him angrily. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Geno merely shook his head in disgust. "Mai, you really should think ahead. You just wasted a trap."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Order your Fighter to attack."  
  
Mai looked down and realized what Geno/Chaos meant. She had lost her chance to kill his monster, and now had to targets just waiting to be hit. "You son of a.."  
  
"Oh, that isn't how a lady should speak. But allow me to teach you how one must behave. Watch how I draw, so smooth and quick, not clucky like you." He looked at her, and smiled inwardly. "Now, let's see if my charms can attract your Amazoness Fighter."  
  
"Should would never fall for someone like you!"  
  
Geno snickered. "My charms may surprise you. Or, I could play this:" Mai watched as the spell card Change of Heart appeared, and her fighter suddenly trembled, and ran to Gearfried, hugging him with love in her eyes. "Now, let's have my love bird deal with your cat!" (Mai-3600)  
  
Mai watched as the tiger faded, and her fighter came to her senses and ran to Mai's side. She smiled sadly at her warrior, then shifted it to defense as well as another monster.  
  
Geno drew. "I will now use Warrior Returning Alive to get my first Gearfried back on the field." Mai looked on is disbelief as the new knight appeared, and readied itself.  
  
She looked at her hand, and sighed. "I will summon Unfriendly Amazon. This should hold you or a turn."  
  
Gneo snickered. "Oh, it will, for 1 turn. I will now use Reinforcement of the army to get and summon my final Gearfried. Next turn, I go medieval on you."  
  
"Oh no you won't big guy! I may lose my first Amazon, but I will summon a second one to keep you at bay." Geno drew, and sighed. "Get a bad draw?"  
  
"No, the one I need." He shook his head. "A shame, such a good duel. But it must end. It seems that the fem movement has failed. I activate Dark Core!" As Geno discarded, the Amazon was absorbed and was gone. Mai watched as all three Gearfrieds attack her, and with that, ended the game. She watched in disbelief as Chaos/Geno took one of her Key pieces.  
  
"Remember, you failed not because of men, but because you didn't embrace them." With that, he left. 


	19. War of the Fields

Tea looked around, frustrated. She had been walking around for hours, and couldn't find anyone to duel. She had come close, but then some famous duelist ran up, and all the kids just flocked with the offers. She sighed, and sat down.  
  
"There has to be someone I can duel!"  
  
"Tea?"  
  
Tea looked over to see a friendly face. "Mako!" She said, giving the water duelist a hug. "I didn't know you were here!"  
  
"Well, when I heard that Seto Kaiba was running a new tournament, a figured I should come and check it out." He looked around. "Uh...all alone?"  
  
"Yea, Seto headed out to go find some duelist in the park, I went to the wharf."  
  
Mako raised an eyebrow. "What about Yugi?"  
  
Tea looked at him, and thought. "Yugi..I don't know. I think I saw him and Joey head over to main street."  
  
Mako looked at her in shock, and decided to change the subject. "How goes the tourney for you?"  
  
"No one to challenge."  
  
Mako nodded. "Same with me too." He pulled out two key pieces. "However, I got luck. I found this floating in the ocean."  
  
Tea smiled half-heartedly. "Lucky."  
  
Mako bit his lip, and nodded. "Tell you what, since I didn't win this, it doesn't feel right taking it. So, how about you and me duel. Winner gets a second piece, and loser loses nothing and gets ready for the next duel."  
  
Tea smiled, and stood up. "Sounds great! Your on!" She hit a switch, and her duel disk activated. "For my avatar, I chose Fire Princess."  
  
Mako nodded. "So, a mitress of flame? Well, let's see if the king of the sea can wet you down." He shuffled his deck and drew. "First I will play my Avatar, 7 colored fish!" The multi colored water creature appeared, flopping on the wooden planks of the wharf. Mako frowned. "I guess that wasn't smart. My fish will die outside of the water."  
  
Tea shrugged. "I guess you should hav ethought of that before you began."  
  
Mako raised an eyebrow at Tea's more.direct approach, then smiled. "Luckily, I did think ahead. I activate the Legendary Ocean!"  
  
Tea watched in amazment as they suddenly were ingulfed in a massive wave. It cleared, and she found herself standing on a island. In front of her, Mako stood upon the doorway of a massive city.  
  
"Tea this is the legendary ocean. Sailors told tales of this ancient sea, where the fish grown big and creatures mortal men have never seen swim. It is home of the sea king, and he protects his pets well. I warn you now, you are a stranger here, so be careful what you do."  
  
Tea nodded, and watched the 7 Colored Fish swimming in the water. It glowed, and grew in size. She saw the projector reveal it had gained a 200 bonus.  
  
"Mako, you are right, this is a legendary place. But I think it is time we went to a place of mine!" Mako watched her as she slipped a card into her spell/trap zone. "I activate Molten Destruction!"  
  
Mako suddenly felt the ocean shift, and it seemed to retreat as a massive volcano arose. Tea smiled. "This is the ancient Volcano, where the great monsters of fire live. They gaina 400 attack boost from being at this mighty fire mountain. Now, I will summon the Dark Fire Soldier!" From the mountain leapt the pyro warrior. "Dark Fire Soldier, Twisting Flame Wall!" The wall rushed Mako's avatar, and with a final flap, was roasted. (Mako- 2800)  
  
Mako frowned. "Smart move. I will remember to wait on summoning avatars till I have an upper hand. Which I will get now. First, I will activate two Ground Colapse!" Tea leapt out of the way as 4 holes formed near her. "Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot, those holes lay right where a underground river flows. And look what I drew." He held up a second Legendary Ocean. "It's time to put out the mountain!" Water blasted out of the holes, and soon, Tea was on an island again. From below the surface, the grand city arose. "I told you the King of the Sea was always watching. Now, it is time for him to avenge the death of his pet fish." He looked at his hand and smiled. "Did you know that in the old days, sailors were wary the water, for it was believed that some fish carried deadly poison? Well, they were right, for here live the fish that they once feared. I summon Tribe Infecting Virus!"  
  
Tea watched in amazment as 3 sickly fish crawled up to Mako. "Now, watch as these fish infect your deck!" The fish leapt into the water, and crawled to Tea. She tried to get away, but one grabbed her arm, and touched her deck. It glowed, then faded. The fish then retreated. 


	20. Stalemate

"What did that.." Tea stopped, in horror as her DarkFire Soldier doubled over in pain.  
  
"My virus causes all your fire monsters to die should the come to the field." Mako smiled as the soldier shattered. And now my Tribe-Infectors, attack!" The three fish swam at Tea, and with attacked her. (Tea-4200)  
  
Tea looked at her hand. "Your ocean is strong, and it indangers my monsters. So, I must make the field able to aid them. So, I will play Terraforming!' Mako watched as the ocean was absorbed by a ring that raced around the field. "And now, I can search my deck for a field better suited for such monsters..ah, here is one, MOLTEN DESSTRUCTION!" Mako paled as the Volcano arose once more, and Tea looked at him.  
  
But he smiled. "But you forgot my TIV. Should you lay a pyro monster, they will become infected and die."  
  
"Correct. That is why I'm not playing a pyro monster!"  
  
Mako looked at her. "But..but you are a fire duelist!"  
  
"No, I am a Fire Princess duelist. As such, my deck contains many different monsters. So, I will summon Dancing Fairy." Mako watched as three little flower dancers appeared. "Now, destroy his virus and insure my monster's cure!" (Mako-2700)  
  
Mako was left top-decking, and set the card he drew. Tea grinned, and readied her next monster. "I summon Dark.."  
  
"I would stop there Tea." She looked at him as he pointed to his two Ground Collapse. She groaned.  
  
"Man, I forgot about those things!" She sighed. "I guess I will have my Dancing Fairy attack." As the three little monsters moved at Mako, he just smiled.  
  
"I activate Enchanted Javalin!" The winged weapon appeared, and struck the 3 monsters, then rushed and hit Mako's duel disk, reducing the attack to 0. "My move. I will summon 7 colored fish.and not attack." Tea frowned, and he laughed. " I am smart enough to know to wait. If I play now, you will summon a fire beast and just lay waste to me. So, I'll sit here and watch as more fish come into my net, ready to aid me."  
  
"I will set this card and pass to you." Tea said with an annoyed tone.  
  
Mako drew, and smiled. "Well, the tide has turned, and so must I. I will pass, but beware, each time I cast my line, I get another gift of the sea!"  
  
Tea passed, and Mako drew another card, set it, and passed to Tea. Tea growled, and passed. This went on for two turns, till Tea had enough. "I think it is time to end this. I am going to play Dark Snake Syndrome." The disease crept up both of their arms. "So Mako, from now on, if you try and stall me, you will die." Mako nodded, set a card anda monster, and ended his turn. The snake slowly crawled up their arms. (Tea-4000, Mako- 2500)  
  
Mako drew, and passed back to Tea. She grumbled. This had started out so well, and now, it was a passing match! Mako saw her frown and smiled. "I see you are still emotional. You must learn to take the waves, and ride them, not buck against them." Tea nodded.  
  
"Then I guess you should ride out this: Poison of the Old Man!" From the tiny island walked a wrinkled little man, hooded and hidden. He held in his hands two bottles of steaming potions. "Hmm, which to chose?" She looked at the green one, and then the purple. "You know.as much as my throat is sorry, I think I prefer a little drink for my friend." The old man nodded, and threw the bottle at Mako, and he wiped it away, it burned his skin. The snake had also infected them once more. (Tea-3600, Mako- 1300)  
  
"Tea, you played well, but it is time to deal with you finally. You should have increased you lp, because alot of it is about to be gone. I will shft my Island Turtle, and add to it Power of Kaishin. This trident will power him up enough to help deal a nice blow!" The monsters attacked and Tea backed away. "I will set this card and end my turn." (Tea-2100)  
  
Tea shrugged. "Not smart Mako. Now, I can play a powerful fire beast, and make sure you don't hurt me and my monsters again! I summon Darkfire.."  
  
The earth rumbled, and she watched as another pyro fell in a hole. Tea scratched her head until Mako revealed his Trap hole. Tea frowned, and set one card, allowing the snake to bit them again. (Tea-1300, 500)\  
  
Mako nodded. "I am glad you plan to go out as a duelist. We may meet in the finals afterall. But now, this battle ends. Attack!" As his monsters raced at Tea, they suddenly flickered. Mako looked at them. "What..what is.." He felt a hot liquid hit his skin, and turned to see another old man pouring poison on him.  
  
"Got to love quickplay magic cards."  
  
Mako sighed as his counter fell, and he walked up to Tea, and laughed. "You did well Tea! That was a close duel, but you proved yourself well. I know why you don't get many challenges, because duelist fear you." He handed off the key piece he found, and walked away. "Good luck in your duels Tea!" He said as he rushed off to find a new opponent. 


	21. First Night

Night fell on the first day of dueling and the combatants returned home. All around, people were buzzing about who had won and who had been kicked out.  
  
Seto smiled as he looked over Tea and Raia's key pieces as they walked home. "Raia, Tea is already beating you!"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault! I was watching Joey duel. I only had one time to challenge someone."  
  
Seto chided her. "Tea managed to watch me beat some twerp, and beeat Mako and some over guy using a beatdown."  
  
"Ah..but I took on some tough competition!"  
  
Tea looked at Seto. "Seto, leave her alone, she's your sister!" Seto nodded, and Raia gritted her teeth. She didn't need her brother's girlfriend standing up for her. "See you guys tomorrow!" Tea shouted as she ran down the street to her house. Seto waved, then frowned.  
  
Mokuba chuckled. "I don't think I've seen you smile so much in my life!"  
  
"I know, it's hurt...hey!"  
  
****  
  
Yugi looked over at his one Key Piece. After that battle with Galanodel, Yami had been strangely quiet, and Yugi had just watched Raia and others duel. He had witnessed Pegasus lay the smackdown on some little upstart with a hand disruption deck. HE also saw Guy use his Chaos Soldier to destroy some kid with a bunch of monsters mixed in.  
  
But he was worried about Yami. He had been quiet..and so silent. The spirit had just remained in the puzzle.  
  
"Yami."  
  
The pharaoh appeared, sitting on Yugi's bed. "Yes?"  
  
His friend sat down next to him. "How are you?"  
  
"Shaken."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Listen, Gala just got the drop on us. If we play right, we can take her down."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"We'll track her down, bet all of our pieces, and take her d.."  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Yugi looked at the spirit as it smiled sadly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not shook up because she beat me."  
  
Yugi looked at his friend, his "big brother" if you would, with confusion. "Then..why are you?"  
  
".I'm shook up because I'm attracted to her."  
  
****  
  
Gneo couldn't hide his smile. "It's the first day of the tournament, and we are already in!"  
  
Michelle nodded from the couch of their lush motel. Geno and Gala had both made some side bets on theirs and a few other duels, and won big, getting them enough cash to last them until Geno or her won the tourney and got back that fat bank account. "It feels good, doesn't it? So, who did you beat?"  
  
"Two no names and Mai Valentine."  
  
Michelle raised an eyebrow. "That girl that Joey Wheeler liked? Oh man, I wish I could have seen that!"  
  
Geno chuckled. "And you?"  
  
Michelle shifted in her seat. "Uh...so, what should we do tomorrow?"  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
She sighed. "Does it matter?"  
  
Geno leaned close to her. "Michelle, don't hide things from me." He sat down next to her. "How long have we known each other?"  
  
"Over 4 months."  
  
"And in that time, you earned my trust." She looked at him. "Trust me."  
  
She sighed. "I.I dueled 2 no names and Yugi Moto."  
  
Geno looked at her, and smiled. "And kicked the pharaoh's ass?"  
  
Michelle smiled. "Oh yea."  
  
Geno got up. "Then in the morning we go celebrate! We get some new cards, maybe a nice meal.all good fun. Now, I have to go make reservations for a nice restruant. I will see you in the morning."  
  
Michelle nodded, and wished Geno a goodnight as he left. She bit her lip. She didn't like lying to Geno, but she had too. She had to pretend that she hated Yami, hated him with all her soul. But in the end, one thought remained:  
  
When she kissed him, she liked it.  
  
****  
  
The watchman looked at the screens and sighed. All the excitement in the city, and you would think there would be a robbery, a break in, anything! But no, he got stuck garding a bunch of old jewelry.  
  
He sighed, and shuffled to the candy machine. It was going to be a long night, and he would need the sugar rush.  
  
"Mm!" HE said as he bit into the chocolate bar and walked back to his station. He propped his feet up and glanced at the monitors.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, broken case, nothing, nothing.." His eyes bugged out of his head as he rushed to the Egyption Wing, only to find a case busted open. "Please, not the items, not the.."  
  
He paled. His worse fear had come true: The case that held the 6 items donated by Ishizu Ishtar and another backer was broken into, and 2 items, a ring and a rod, were gone. He ran back to his station, and looked at the tapes, but he found the entire thing destroyed. He heard a flap of a coat, and turned to see a shadow disappear. He looked at his gun.  
  
"Well, it's better than being fired." He said as he knocked himself out. 


	22. The Rule Hunter

The next morning, all of Domino was abuzz with news. First, that the two mysterious duelists Mr. Chaos and Galanodel were in the finals. Everyone was shocked that the two, who admitted to have stolen Geno Road's deck and dagger, had made it so far. Every duelist was nervous.  
  
But what was also getting equal buzz was the news that new duelists were coming in for the second day of dueling. But it wasn't just any old duelist though. Guy, in order to boost the whole atmosphere, had flew in a bunch of celebs, ones that loved to duel. Take duel monsters, add some big names, and you got the makings of an amazing day two.  
  
Well, for some people. Right now, Raia was in hell. She had been walking the streets, early, trying to find a good spot to duel, when she ran into a celeb. Now, most women would have been thrilled, with the hottest men in Hollywood looking to duel (not to mention the hottest women, but that was not Raia's concern.) However, she happened to stroll into the park, and ran into the man she was currently preparing to duel. She shuffled her deck, and looked down at her heart.  
  
"Come on, shift into control."  
  
Kaikou chided her. "I wanted to duel yesterday, but no, we had to watch Joey. Sorry, but today is my day off."  
  
Raia gritted her teeth, and looked up at her opene..."Where is he?"  
  
"Crickey!"  
  
Raia turned, and watched as Steve Irwin crawled through the bushes. "Come on, let's.."  
  
"Shh! Now, this here is a rare coil back snake! It's mighy poisionous, so I must we careful as I get near him."  
  
Raia sighed, and picked the object that Steve was poking up. "It's a piece of rope."  
  
"Common misconception!" Steve said, snatching the rope away and placing it on the ground. "Crawl away critter!"  
  
Raia rolled her eyes, and gave the rope a nudge. "Oh, look at him go!" She sighed. "Can we duel now?"  
  
Steve nodded. "Alright lass, here we go!" He drew, and looked away from Raia. "Alright, get ready, cuss we're about to dive deep into the bush in search of rare beasts. Oh, look here, there is one critter, in defense." Raia rolled her eyes as the defense monster appeared. "So, in order to protect this bugger, I will set on card."  
  
"I'm going to enjoy taking the key piece of yours. Now I will set these two cards, and summon Thunder Nyan Nyan. Nyan Nyan a."  
  
"Cricky!" Steve ran up to the duel monster, that looked at him with shock. "It's two legged drum tiger! Now, this girl seems to have wandered from her home, so I will."  
  
"Just attack!" The drummer nodded, and ran at the defense monster.  
  
"Crickey, this can't be good!" Raia watched as Nyan ran straight into Prevent Rat. "Poor bugger never stood a chance." (Raia-5900) "Now, I see another critter coming to join it."  
  
Raia gritted her teeth. "I will summon Hysteric Fairy.and no, it isn't a rare species of goose."  
  
"You sure?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok." He drew, and looked at his hand, and passed, as did Raia. "I will set this card, and end my turn." He looked away from her. "Now folks, sometimes you need to wait before you attack, or you will startle the animal, and that won't be."  
  
"THERE IS NO ONE ELSE HERE!" Raia screamed. Steve looked at her, and she took a breath. "Now, let's just get this over with. I will pass back to you."  
  
"Now, you must be quiet. Don't want to startle the animals."  
  
Raia walled up to the Prevent Rat and waved her hand through it. "It's a hologram, I can't startle it."  
  
"Crickey! Maybe you should have a job one my show." Raia resisted tearing his head off and watched as he drew. "I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
Raia growled. She wanted to just get rid of the damn rat and it's little friend. She drew, and smiled. "Steve, it's time for the critters to go bye bye. I activate Dark hole!"  
  
Steve watched as both of his rats were sucked into the vortex. "What have you done?"  
  
"I've cleared the field you freak! I will now summon a second Hysteric, and have it attack directly!" (Steve-4300)  
  
Steve just looked at his graveyard. "How could you do that? Those buggers didn't do anything."  
  
Raia headly back from grabbing Steve's shirt and beating some sense into the Aussie. "They..aren't..real!"  
  
Steve just shook his head. "Some people said that the kangaroo were real, but now we know.."  
  
"Just draw." 


	23. Trouble int he Outback

Steve shrugged. "Look here, I found a rare beast. This monster is violent, so be careful!" Raia watched as Great Angus burst from the ground, roaring and thrashing. "Oh no! That bugger got into some of my medince!" Raia watched as Stim-Pack, and the beast began to growl some more. "Look out!" The beast ran at the angel, but nothing happened.  
  
"Wabako." Raia said calmly.  
  
Steve clapped. "Good job miss! Tell me, what is that Wab thingy, and does it work against crocs?"  
  
Raia nailed dug into her forearm. "I will now set this monster and end my turn."  
  
Steve looked at her, and drew. He crouched, and whispered to her urgently. "Everyone watch as the Angus pounces again!" The beast ran into Raia's Hysteric, and torn the angel to shreds. (Raia-5400)  
  
"Well, atleast we are doing something." Raia replied as she drew. "I was getting bored just looking at those rats. Now, I think it is time to stop you little monster's.."  
  
"There are no monsters, just miunderstod."  
  
"Fine. Time to stop your beast's attacks. I will set this monster, and activate Chorus of Sacturary." The gate appeared in front of her monsters, and the little cherubs flew all around her.  
  
"I've never seen an animal preserve like that mate."  
  
"It ain't a preserve you half wit. It's a field magic.never mind." Raia said, throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
"Well, lets see if it can stop the angus!" The red beast raced at Raia, but then struck the gate. Raia chuckled as Shining Abyss appeared. (Steve- 3900)  
  
"Ok, time to take care for your little.whatever that is. I will sacrifice my Shining Abyss to summon Airknight Parashath."  
  
"Wow, look at that horse!"  
  
"It's a centauric angel..nevermind. I end my turn."  
  
Steve watched as his angus decreased to 1700. He shifted it into defense. "Ok mate, you can try and deal with this beast, and tame it!"  
  
"There is no need, I think I will destroy it, and you, now." Raia smiled as she set a card on the field. "I activate Offering to the Doomed! This card will allow me to sacrifice my spirit of the harp and your Great Angus!" Steve watched as a table appeared, and the two monsters were slaughtered.  
  
"How good you do..crickey!"  
  
"Listen, the natives sacrificed animals all the time, so isn't this ok?"  
  
Steve thought about this. "I guess so mate."  
  
"The you won't mind when I summon Asura Priest, and attack you directly? No, good." (Steve-300)  
  
Steve looked at his hand. "I say, this mate right here has just taken me down a peg ortwo, and I'll have to be careful, or the old Croc Hunter won't be coming back from this safari. I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
"Well, it is time to take you down. I will summon Asura Priest once more, and attack!" As AirKnight moved into attack, The pale beast appeared and blocked the attack. "What the?"  
  
Steve smiled. "I put my Pale Beast in the Animal Perserve, and I also played this strange vet."  
  
Raia sighed. "It's called Reliable Guardian you stupid.." (Raia-3700)  
  
"And look, a kangaroo hopped onto the field!"  
  
"It's called Continous Destruction Punch..shoot." Raia said angrily. "Well, just wonderful. Now I need to find a way to get rid of your." Raia drew, and smiled. "Oh, nevermind. I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
"I say mate, are you hiding something from this aussie?" Steve said as he passed his turn.  
  
"Yes, this: Ragiki Break!" The lightining raced down and struck The Croc Hunter's Pale Beast. "And now my AirKnight?"  
  
"CRICKEY!" Steve shouted as his lp dropped. He looked over at Raia. "Matey."  
  
Raia grabbed the rope and threw it into a bush. Steve leapt after it and Raia picked up his key piece. "Oh, you better be worth all of this." 


	24. Sideshow

Yugi looked around. Thanks to Galanodel, he had been reduced to one Key piece, and had spent the morning dueling to get back a second piece. Finally, he mananged to beat a nicely made burn deck, and was now searching for his next opponent. However, he noticed a lot of people walking away or making sure they didn't make eye contact. He had learned that 7 spots were now gone, and with only 5 places for the finals, many duelists were getting desperate, and been demanding a all or nothing matches. Of course, they were then challenged, and it became a nightmare of challenge after challenge will all the pieces were divided up, and the cycle began anew.  
  
So, he was now without opponents, and running out of time to find someone to duel. It was getting late, and soon, there would be no key pieces left.  
  
"Hey there little guy, why such a frown?"  
  
Yugi turned to see a brightly dressed clown dancing behind him, a horn in his hand. He was dressed in a red and blue outfit, with big floppy shoes, a large hat and tattered cape. He honked his horn, and then began to spin.  
  
"I'm not in the mood." Yugi replied, turned around, only to find the clown in front of him.  
  
"Oh, how can you not be in a mood?"  
  
"Not a mood, the mood, as in I don't care what you have to say."  
  
The clown looked at him happily. "I think I can help you. You're a duelist no?"  
  
Yugi smiled, might as well humor the clown. "Yea."  
  
"Well, I too can duel, and I will put you to the test, survive my act, get th pieces you need, paid to me by duelist loving my act!" He took of his hat and from it fell a massive pile of pieces. "The finals to which, I shall not go, but for you, a chance to win it all. The price though, it is risky, don my clothes, give up the dueling."  
  
Yugi looked the clown over and nodded,a nd witht hat, Yami took over. "Tell me clown, what is your name."  
  
"Feste I am, that is my name, now begin this duel, let's play the game! For my avatar, I chose Ryu Clown."  
  
Yami nodded, and activated his duel disk as the clown puled out a colorfully decorated duel disk, with streamers and confetti. "First, my avatar whall be Dark magician. Next, I will now set this monster, and this other card. Your move Feste."  
  
Feste looked at him, and laughed. "Close you are, hiding your moves. Maybe I can get you to open up. First I shall summon Dream Clown, a fun little guy. And now I shall pull out my props." He moved to place a card, but it fell to the ground, the wind picking it up. He chased it around and around, and Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Enough of your tricks fool!" Yami shouted. "I came here to duel, not watch a clown do his act!"  
  
"Fine then, I shall do acts on my field. First, I shall use Dark Core, my Clowns magic trick, to take your monster and make it stick!" Yami watched as a ball of energy slammed into his face down Giant Soldier of Stone, making it disappear. "Now to deal, with yoru prop there, I shall have my clown give you a gift!"  
  
Yami sighed as the clown daned to him, and gave with a wooden doll. "I don't have time for this!" Yami shouted, throwing the doll down. It glowed, and watched in horror as his Mirror Force shattered. He looked at Feste.  
  
"My Bait Doll is quick, and can take you down. But now I shall play Heart of Clear Water, and keep you down." The Clown grabbed a bucket of water, and threw it at Yami. (Yami-4800)  
  
"I will set this card and monster, and end my turn."  
  
Feste laughed once more. "Humorous, this is, for you just did this. I will draw now, and see what coems to the ring." The clown drew. "Ah, refreshments, that I can use, I shall use this Poisin from my carnie friend, and power my life a bit more" (Feste-7200)  
  
"And what now Feste?"  
  
"I shall shift my clown to defense, and to the center ring, for when he is there, from the tent your monster leaves!" 


	25. In the Center Ring

Yami merely smiled as his card flipped. "People may see clowns at the circus, but they come for the magicians. Reveal Old Vindictive Magician!" As the old tattered mage appeared, the dream clown slowly faded away, the spotlight on him gone. "Now, it is my turn to take you down Feste! To the center ring, I summon the Skilled Dark Magician!" As the mage appeared, Yami resisted the urge to give an Arkana laugh, though he was feeling a bit like him now. "Attack my magician!" (Feste-5300)  
  
Feste began to cry...and tehn looked at Yami, a grin plastered on his make up face. "Smart you are, but better I be.."  
  
"What is up with the Yoda speak?" Yugi asked his friend.  
  
"I think he is nuts." Yami replied.  
  
"NUTS?!" Feste screamed. Yami looked at him, and the clown gained control of himself. "You talk to yourself, so there. MY deck isn't clowns, but also strong men. I summon Giant Orc, the strongest of all!"  
  
Yami watched as another mysterious spotlight appeared, and Giant Orc marched to the field, a massive bone club in his hand.  
  
"I keep him around, to pound in our posts, now pound this mages skull, stopp every boost!" The Orc slammed into Yami's mage, who shattered into pieces. It then walked back and sat down. "Sadly, my friends, he is a union man, ad so every turn, must take a break." (Yami-4500)  
  
"Your Orc is no danger to me, so I will pass." Yami replied.  
  
"Not smart, you see, for soon it shall happen, my strong man will return. Now, I shall draw, and pass to you."  
  
Yami nodded, and watched as the Orc sighed, and lifted itself off the ground. "I guess you need another trick Feste, and see what a true show is. First, I will set this card, and then play the Dark Magic Curatin. By giving up half of my lifepoints, I can summon one Dark Magicain to the field!" Feste watched in amazment as the Dark Magicain appeared from behind the curtain. "Now, attack!" The Dark magician charged his staff, letting loose a dark blast, wiping away the Giant Orc. (Feste-5000, Yami- 2250)  
  
"Careful you should be, when I lay this clown, for his crass nature shall take you down!" Feste set a monster face down. "Next, a shall use, this ancient Clowns tome, the Book of Taiyou, to bring forth Crass Clown, and send you Magician back to you!"  
  
But as the book appeared, a seal suddenly covered it. "I activate Magic Jammer! By palcing one card in ym graveyard, I can take out your Book, and leave your Crass Clown in defense!" Feste could only watch as the book faded. "I will now summon Magicain of Faith!"  
  
"What good shall she do?" Feste asked.  
  
"Well, not much, till I perform a new spell. You see, I have many tricks, and here is another one: Dimensional Magic! The will Transformmy Magicain of Faith into..the Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
Feste could only watch in fear as the new spellcaster entered play. "This.this can't be!"  
  
"It can be. Now, attack my mages!" (Feste-2500)  
  
"I must slow you down, so I shall set this monster." Yami began to laugh. "What is so funny?"  
  
"I have won. Every time you had a trick, you talked in riddles and jokes. But now, when you are beat, your spirit has broken. They say clowns are sad, and now I know it. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Attack!" As the two mages fell, Feste began to wipe his face, trying to clear away the smoke, and as suc, his makeup rubbed off. Yami sighed, picked up the two pieces he needed, and walked away in disgust. 


	26. I'll remember that when I take you down

Seto looked at his watch. It was time. Soon, the other duelist would arrive, and the greatests tournament would begin. He looked over to Pegasus, who had failed to get the last piece he needed in time to qualify, looking up at the audience.  
  
It was now the third day of the tournament, and would begin the greatest matches. So far, according to his records, only a few had dared to try and use the Avatar rules, without much success. However, he was worried about Chaos. From his info, he had managed to pull off a Avatar combo in his final duel.  
  
He looked over at the 11 other doors, his wide open. He looked back at the audience as Pegasus took the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to start. Seto Kaiba has already come out, and soon the other 11 will."  
  
In the audience, Tristan searched for a seat. "Man, no friendly faces here!"  
  
"Hey.uh..Tristan is it?"  
  
Tristan looked over to see a young man, about 28, waving to him. HE nodded, and walked over to the gentleman. "Dr. Kevin, right?"  
  
"Good to see you again, and this time not facing your friend in a duel." Kevin said, looking around. "Is Joey..?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He was going to duel someone when I left, so maybe..it's starting!"  
  
They turned back to see a door open slowly, revealing Yugi, who was grinning ear to ear. He walked up and joined Kaiba in the finalist seats.  
  
"I see you made it Yugi."  
  
"You too Kaiba." Yugi replied. "May the best man win."  
  
"Oh, I will." Seto replied.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, and turned to watched as the third door swung open, Tea looking around as the audience cheered. She blushed, and hurried ot her seat next to Seto, who looked over atYugi and arched an eyebrow. Hat didn't last, as at that moment, 2 doors opened, and Joey and Raia entered the stadium.  
  
"Yea!" Tristan shouted from the stands. Kevin looked at him.  
  
"It appears Mr. Wheeler did well in his duels..and in his life, if that is young Miss Chitoshi."  
  
"Yea, that's Raia." Tristan said, as Raia and Joey waved to the crowd.  
  
The next door opened, and everyone gasped as Bandit Keith stormed out of the holding room. Yugi's eyes grew wide.  
  
"When did Keith get out of asylum?"  
  
Yami appeared beside his friend. "I don't know. But if he's here, that means that we may be facing other opppenents from the past."  
  
No sooner had Yami uttered this than Amy Birchmeier walked through her door. She nodded, and sat down in front of Yugi.  
  
The next door opened, and to everyone's shock, Agile Krieg entered, dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans. He toyed with his Duel Disk, and gave a quick look to the over contestants, including Amy, whom he smirked at.  
  
The next door opened, and Guy stepped out, soon followed by Mai. They looked at Joey and Raia holding hands, and Mai promptly kissed Guy hard on the lips, much to the shock of the crowd.  
  
"Two more to go." Yami said quietly. "And I can guess who is coming through the last 2 doors."  
  
Everyone grew quiet as the last two doors swung open. The two black clad figures entered, the shorter of the two, Galanodel, having her long hair hang from a hole in her mask. The taller male, Chaos, wore what he had before, except for the black cowboy hat on his head. He looked at Gala.  
  
"Never seen a cowboy before."  
  
"Not one from Michigan." Gala said quietly. Chaos chuckled, and sat down in the front most seats with Gala, stretching his legs. They both turned to watch Pegasus.  
  
"Today, we begin the first part of the qualifier! To start, we will be having 3 tag team contests. The winning teams will go to next part of the finals. The losers will have a chance to get to the finals on 1 of 2 wild card spots."  
  
Seto frowned. "If they get beat, they should be out."  
  
Gala looked at him. "I'll remember that when I take you out."  
  
Seto glared at her, and then turned back as Pegasus brought up a computer screen. "The first tag team match will be...Mr. Chaos and Galanodel vs Raia Chitoshi and Joey Wheeler!" 


	27. Lovers and Fighters

The crowd burst into cheers, ready to see the two mysterious duelist take on two fo the most famous duelists in Japan. Joey and Raia stepped up two Duel Platforms. They watched as Chaos and Gala stepped forward, but instead of getting on, stopped in their tracks.  
  
Pegasus cleared his throat. "If you are not on the Platform, you can't duel."  
  
Chaos turned, his sliver lensing flashing in the sun. "We will get on your precious platform, now raise them!"  
  
Pegasus gave a wave of his hand, and the platforms rose high ito the air, till they were near the top of the open stadium. Chaos nodded, and held out his hand. Gala took a step back,a nd then leapt in the air, Chaos giving her a push, and having her soar up to her spot. Chaos pulled out the Millennium Dagger, and with a slash appeared at the top.  
  
Guy gritted his teeth. "I swear, soon that dagger will be out of his hands and in his chest for what he has done."  
  
Joey looked over at the two masked duelists. "So, who goes first?"  
  
Gala shrugged. "Might as well let you. If your going to lose, might as well have the honor of matching us in plays."  
  
Raia frowned as she drew. "Big words for a little girl. I will set these two cards, set this monster, and chose AirKnight Parshath as my Avatar. Your move."  
  
Gala drew, and then looked up at Raia. "I will set this monster, and chose Dark Magician as my Avatar." She looked over at Joey. "Now, let's see what your boyfriend can do."  
  
Joey smiled. "Ya know, Geno once told me I was one of the best duelists he ever saw. And I aim to avenge his.."  
  
"Sorry, what?" Chaos asked. "You honestly can't expect us to buy that bull."  
  
"It's true!" Joey shouted. Chaos shrugged, and Joey drew. "I will set this card, and summon Alligator Sword. Let's see you take this on!" On the field below them, Alligator Sword appeared to the crowds delight. "I chose the Red Eyes Black Dragon as my Avatar."  
  
Chaos looked up into the sky. "God, grant me strength not to kill the fools. Now, I will set this card, and summon Dark Blade to the field!" The warrior from the dark world climbed out of a massive creak in the earth. "I will now activate The A. Focre, increasing my Dark Blade to 2000 Atk. And finally, for my avatar, I chose the Marauding Captain!"  
  
Raia shifted with Kaikou. "How dare you use my father's card as your avatar! You'll pay for that! I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
Gala had to chuckle. "I see you like to play defense. Well, if it's good enough for the daughter of Geno Roads, it's good enough for me. I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
Kevin looked over at Tristan. "What the heck? I thought Raia was Seto's sister."  
  
"She is..but it gets complicated. The cliff note version is that Raia has a spirit in that golden heart she wears around her neck, and she is the daughter of Geno Roads, who was once an ancient general for the pharaoh, who lives in Yugi's puzzle, who was married to the spirit of the heart."  
  
Kevin looked at him. "I never liked cliff notes."  
  
Joey drew, and looked at Chaos. "I think it is time to take your dark Blade down. I sacrifice my Alligator Sword for Jinzo!" The android appeared on the field, and the crowd went wild. "Now, say goodbye to your Dark Blade!" Jinzo charged a ball of dark energy and absorbed the warrior. "Your move Chaos." (Chaos-5550)  
  
"Well Joey, your doing better than I thought."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chaos nodded. "But not good enough. I summon Exiled Forces to the field." As the battalion appeared, Joey gulped. This wouldn't be good. "Now my Exiled, drag his Jinzo to the grave!" The warriors nodded, and rushed Jinzo, who tried but failed to stop their decent into the grave. "Now it get's interesting. We are both without monsters, and now it is up to our partners."  
  
Joey nodded. "Come on Raia, help me out for one turn!"  
  
Kaikou nodded. "Don't worry Joey, I have your back. I will pass. But beware, if you attack Galanodel, my monsters will defend Joey."  
  
"Well, let's see how you defend against this. First, I will summon Skilled Dark Magician. Next, I play Monster Reborn!" Everyone gasped as Jinzo appeared on Gala's side of the field, and the Skilled Mage glowed. 


	28. Dark Allies

Seto nodded. "That Galanodel is good. She and Chaos work well together."  
  
Yugi nodded. "And now, they are in big trouble. Raia has no monsters with a high enough defense to counter that beast. And if she plays a trap, the Skilled Dark magician get's closer to summoning her avatar."  
  
Seto looked over at Yugi. "And what would you know about Raia? She will take these fools down!"  
  
"I didn't mean."  
  
"Now, I will discard this trap card to activate Dark Core! Say goodbye to one of your monsters!" Gala laughed as the Spirit of the Harp faded. "Now, I will attack your other monster Raia, in order to clear the field!" As the Fogiving Maiden shattered, Gala prepared. "Now, it is time to take you down! Go my skilled mage!"  
  
"Scapegoat!" Joey called out, a goat getting in the way of the attack. He smiled, and winked at Kaikou. "Looks like I saved you."  
  
"No, you killed me." She said angerly.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"With that, Gala has enough magic tokens to summon her Dark Magician!"  
  
"Oops." Joey replied as the Dark Magician arose from the aura left by the Skilled Dark Magician. He drew, and looked at his hand.  
  
"Ouch" Guy said to Mai. "That's the guy you want?"  
  
"At least he can defend Raia. I didn't see her doing anything." Mai said. Guy looked at her, and then gave her a nudge.  
  
"Hey, maybe this will break them up."  
  
Mai smiled. "That's one thing Chaos would have done then."  
  
Joey set two cards in his trap/spell zone, and then added a defense monster to his field. "Your turn Chaos."  
  
"Thank you. Now, let's see if I can't help Galanodel finish this. I will summon a second Dark Blade, and have it kill another goat!" The Dark swordsman spun his blade, and pierced the goat, which shattered. "Now, what can you do to dig yourselves out of this."  
  
"A lot." Kaikou said. "This duel is far from over."  
  
"I think not. We have you out gunned, out powered, and out played."  
  
Kaikou just stared at Chaos. "You don't get it. Me and Joey have heart, and with that, we can't fail. I will activate Dark Hole! This card will destor both of our fields Gala!"  
  
As the dark abyss slowly formed on the field, Chaos began to laugh, and twirled his dagger.  
  
"I don't think so. You said you have heart? Well, so do we. We fight for things you don't understand. And we can't fail. I activate My Body as a Shield. With this, by only taking 1500 lp, your Dark Hole is destroyed." (Chaos-4959)  
  
Gala looked over at her teammate. "Thank you very much. Now we can take these guys out. I will Tribute my Troop Dragon to activate Tribute Doll." The wooden doll appeared, and began to crumble. "This card allows me to summon Buster Blader to the field!" Everyone gasped as the Swordsman appeared, as did a Troop Dragon. "Now, let's kill some goats!" Joey could only watch as his goat tokens were wiped away.  
  
"Well, I will set this monster, and end my turn."  
  
Chaos tilted his head. "You can't hid behind defense forever. Soon, you'll be out, along with your.."  
  
"Girlfriend." Joey said.  
  
Chaos nearly dropped his cards. "Girlfriend? With the spirit?"  
  
"No, Raia. Geez." Kaikou gave him a look. "That's creepy. I mean, she and Yami.."  
  
"The pharaoh?" Gala asked. "Oh, I'm afraid once I am done with him, the pharaoh won't be able to think about you." She turned, and through her mask, blew him a kiss.  
  
"Well, let's get this done." Chaos drew, and began to laugh. "Yes! With this card, I have sealed your fate!" He slammed the card down. "I summon Twilight Magicain!" 


	29. Twilight's Fall

Tristan looked over at Kevin. "What the hell is a Twilight Magician."  
  
"A rare mage, very rare. I am surprised he holds such a card."  
  
Seto looked over at Yugi. "Ever heard of this monster?"  
  
"I heard rumors of it. It came in the newest set, Twilights Fall. Most of the cards in that are pretty rare. It is only rivaled by two other sets."  
  
Seto nodded. "I know. The Last Set, and the rarest set, Rise of the Marauder, owned by Geno Roads."  
  
"So, what does a rare card from the third rare set do?"  
  
As if Chaos had heard them, he cleared his throat. The entire stadium fell into shadows, and soon, stars appears above them. From it's light appeared a Blue robed Magician, a small staff in his hand.  
  
Twilight Magician Type: Dark Atk:1900 Def:1500 Att: Spellcaster/Effect "This monster may only be summoned if you have a trap or magic card on the field. As long as this card is on the field, increase all Warrior type monsters atk and defense by 300.This monster can be effected by cards that designate Warriors. This monster may replace one fusion piece in a fusion"  
  
Joey gulped. "Uh oh."  
  
Chaos nodded. "Deadly little mage, ain't he? Well, let's see how he does. Twilight Magician, Astro Magic Attack!" The spellcaster held out his staff, and a multitude of stars flew out of his staff, striking down Joey's Great Angus. Chaos then had his Dark Blade strike down the Sasuke Samerai. "Your move Miss Kaikou."  
  
Kaikou looked at her hand. She turned to Joey. "Sorry Joey, I held them as long as I could. But atleast I can knock Gala down a few pegs. I will remove two of my fallen monsters to summon Soul of Purity and Light, and equip it with Fairy Metor Crush. Next I will summon Asura Priest. Attack Galanodel's defense monsters!" (Gala-4800)  
  
Gala nodded. "I am sorry too. First, I will set this card." She set her card, and then set a monster. "I summon Twilight Magician Girl!" On Gala's field, a female mage appeared. She wore a purple petticoat, and grean bellbottom type pants. In her hands, a staff similar to Twilight Magician's.  
  
Twilight Magician Girl Type: Dark Atk:1900 Def:1500 Att: Spellcaster/Effect "This monster may only be summoned if you have a trap or magic card on the field. As long as this card is on the field, increase all Spellcaster type monsters atk and defense by 300. This monster may replace one fusion piece in a fusion"  
  
Yugi nodded. "So, the legend is true: There was a new male/female combo in the Twilight Fall."  
  
Amy nodded. "Same as Maraduing Captain and Shadow Tamer, Dark magician and Dark Magician Girl, Celtic and Mystical Elf, Harpie Lady and Bro.." She trailed off.  
  
"Now my mage, attack!" The monsters all rushed Joey, and when the smoke cleared, his head was on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Raia, I tried."  
  
Kaikou smiled weakly. "It's ok. We still have a chanc.." She never finished.  
  
"I activate my Monster's gifted effect!" Gala called out. "I use it to summon Double Spell, and allow Chaos to use it!"  
  
Chaos nodded. "Thank you. I will now first take Fairy Meteor Crush. I then activate Falled Retreat! This card switches all monsters other than mine to defense and reduces their defense to 1000. Now, I will summon Marauding Captain and Shadow Tamer! Attack my armor!"  
  
Kaikou nodded as her LP dropped. "You are good Chaos, but beware, my brohter Guy and I are gunning for you. You will pay for what you did to our father's items." She and Joey walked away as Gala and Chaos celebrated. Everyone cheered. Except for Amy and Agile, who watched the two masked figures with interest. 


	30. Forced Battle

Soon, the crowd died down, and Gala and Chaos had left, though no one knew where. Joey and Raia returned to their seats, already discussing what they would need to do in order to win the wild card match. After a ten minute break to allow the crowd time to buy food and trinkets, all of which helped fill Seto's pocket with some spending money, Pegasus stepped up to the mike, and everyone grew quiet.  
  
"Well, it appears as if that first match was quite a wild one, wasn't he?" The crowd responded with a series of cheers. Pegasus waited for them to quiet down, and then continued. "Now, it is time for round turn. The first team is Guy Roads and Mai Valentine."  
  
Mai stood up, and began to walk to the dueling area, only to see Guy still sitting in his chair, his eyes closed, asleep.  
  
"Guy!" Mai shouted in his ear. Guy opened an eye and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're up to duel."  
  
"Ok." He said with a shrug, getting up.  
  
Pegasus waited till Mai and Guy were at their spots, then cleared his throat. "The next team is Yugi Moto." he looked down, and his eyebrows raised in shock. "..and Bandit Keith."  
  
Keith and Yugi looked at each other, and walked to their side. Yugi bit his lip and finally looed up at Keith. "We need to work together."  
  
"Listen, I wna tot win, you want to win, right?" Yugi nodded his head. "And I want to win. So, we need to work together here."  
  
Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."  
  
"And then I will beat you."  
  
Yugi sighed again as he walked onto his platform and rode it up to the high dueling area. "For my avatar, I chose the Dark Magician"  
  
"For mine, I chose Amazoness Swordswoman."  
  
Guy thought. "I chose Chaos Soldier as my avatar."  
  
Keith smiled. "I chose my newly acquired Spell Canceler as my avatar."  
  
Once this was done, Pegasus turned to the group. "So, who is first?"  
  
Guy smiled. "I want to go last."  
  
Yugi nodded, and before he could draw, Keith had already grabbed his cards. "Ok, I guess Keith wants to go first."  
  
Keith nodded. "I will set this monster, and end my turn."  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "That was just sad. I thought the great Bandit Keith would have something better then just setting one card. Well, I will start by summoning Amazoness Paladin to the field. Next, I think my warrioress needs a place to battle, so I activate Sogen!" The field below them became filled with rolling hills and plains. "And with that, I end my turn."  
  
Yami switched with Yugi and took his cards. "I will set this monster, and also end my turn."  
  
Guy turned to Mai and chuckled. "I seems as if young Yugi and Keith are playing by the same book. Well, I guess I will play by their book too, setting this card and ending my turn."  
  
"You know Guy, I hear you are a chaos duelist. Well, I too like to shake up the game, so I will flip Cyber Jar."  
  
Kevin whistled. "Cyber Jar. Man, that card is bad!"  
  
"Then why is Keith using it?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I mean bad as in good."  
  
"Then why didn't you say good?"  
  
Kevin clutched his head. "Nevemind."  
  
Mai and Guy both watched as the Cyber Jar exploded, and took out the Paladin, Yugi's Vindictive Magicain and Guy's Mystical Elf. They each drew. "I will summon X-Head Cannon, Inpachi and Gradius."  
  
"I will summon two amazoness fighters and a Amazoness Tiger tot eh field."  
  
Yami nodded. "I will set these two monsters in defense."  
  
Guy drew. "I will summon Hysteric Fairy." 


	31. Back and Forth

The turn came back to Keith. "It is time to take out your monsters. I will summon Gradius Option to the field." The machine roared from the clouds down next to Keith. "Now, to power it up, I will equip Cyclon Laser and 7 Complete!" The machine glowed, as did the Option ship. "Now, attack my monsters!" Gradius fired at the tiger, reducing it to a crater. The option took out Hysteric, and X along with Inpachi took out the Figheters. "Well, what now Mai?" (Mai-5700, Guy-5600)  
  
"I will take out your Gradius." Mai replied. "First, I will smmon my Crimson Sentry to the field. I will then equip her with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade." The Sentry's arm transformed into a blade, with she combined with her bow to create a crossbow. "Now, attack the Gradius!" Crimson Sentry fired at Keith's machine, and sent I crashing to the earth, with it the option. (Keith-5700)  
  
Yami looked over at Keith. "Don't worry, we have them set up good. With that Cyber Jar, you filled my hand with good magic and trap cards, ones that can help us out." He turned to Guy and Mai. "I wil set this monster. Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This card wll take out your Sogen field."  
  
The winds whipped around, blowing away the dirt and grass, till the cold steel of the stadium floor reappeared. "Next, I will send this card to the graveyard to activate a card Keith is familiar with, Tribute of the Doomed!" Mai could only watch as her Sentry faded. "Finally, I set this card and end my turn."  
  
"Well Yugi, let's see if I can top all of you. First, I will play Painful Choice." Guy looked through his deck. "Pick from these five Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked over the cards. He chose Thunder Nyan Nyan, sending all his other cards tot eh graveyard. "I will now actvate Final Destiny. By discarding 5 cards from my hand to the graveyard, can destroy all your cards!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Yami called out. "Reveal Dust Tornado! This trap will wipe out your Destiny card, and protect mine and my partners cards!"  
  
Guy chuckled. "Well, I guess all I can do is attack Keith's X-Head Cannon." The Nyan Nyan beat her drums, and X-Head shattered. (Keith-5600)  
  
Keith nodded. "Well, it seems we have a bit of a back and forth going on. I guess it's back to me. I will use Frontline Base to summon Z-Metal Tank, and then sacrifice it and my Inpachi to summon Barrel Dragon!" The two monsters faded, only for the mechnical draco to appear. "Now, attack Guy's Nyan Nyan!" The dragon slowly targeted the drummer, and fired. "End of that drum solo." (Guy-4900)  
  
"And end of dragon." Mai replied. "I will first summon Amazon Archer. Next, I will activate Amazoness Spellcaster!" On the field, the old witch appeared. She chanted, and the Barrel Dragon lowered down to the ground as the Archer glowed. "Now, take out the dragon. (Keith-4400)  
  
Yami drew, and set one monster, and ended his turn. Guy drew, and smiled.  
  
"It is time to bring forth my messenger!"  
  
"No!" Yami said in shock.  
  
Seto leaned over to Raia. "This shall be interesting. Guy couldn't take you down with that creature, let's see if Yugi has the same ability."  
  
"It isn't Yugi I'm worried about." Raia replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, coming back from the consession stand with popcorn and candy.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Snickers!" Joey shouted, eahcing over Raia to grab the candy bar. Raia gave him a look. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Anyway, I am more worried about Keith. I don't know if he understands the power of the Soldier. And if he doesn't, he is in a world of hurt."  
  
The sky grew dark as the phantoms of Thunder Nyan Nyan and Sangan faded from the field, and a bright beam of light shot down, allowing the Chaos Soldier -Messanger of Creation- to come forth. "Now my soldier, take out Yugi's monsters, Double Edge Chaos Slash!" The soldier charged his blade, and let it swing, taking out Yami's Royal Magic Library, and Winged Dragon of the Fortress "Now, attack Yugi directly Nyan Nyan!" (Yami-4100) 


	32. Soldier's Rise

Keith summoned his Guardian of the Throne Room, which blasted away Amazon Archer. (Mai-5450)  
  
Mai frowned as she drew. She knew she should be ok, with the Chaos Soldier on the field, he was safe. Yet, she wanted to try and help him. It had become more of a her vs Keith, and Guy vs Yami. She set one monster, and ended her turn.  
  
Yami also set one monster, and readied himself for the Soldier's next attack.  
  
Guy drew and smiled once more. "I will use Share the Pain to sacrifice my Nyan Nyan to take out one of your monsters Yami. And now, I will attack your other two!" Yami turned his head away as the Messanger ripped through his monsters.  
  
Keith stared his hand. "I will not give up without a fight. I will summon Gradius and Gradius Option. Now my Guardian, attack Mai!" The missles rained down on Mai. "And now, I will use Curse of Fiend to shift mine and Guy's monsters into defense.  
  
Keith ended his turn, and Mai once more drew, looking at the Soldier threw the corner of her eye. "I will smmon Amazoness Blowpiper, and equip two Big Bang Shots to her. Now my blowpiper, destroy the gradius and his option once more!" The piper took a deep breath, and fired a dart right into the machine, which raced out and struck Keith. (Keith-3600)  
  
Yami looked at his hand, and then placed one card on the field, as well as one monster. Keith's eyes bugged out of his head. "We have to do something here Yugi!" He said angrily.  
  
"I am trying Keith, trust me!"  
  
"Now it is time to take you out!" Guy replied. "I will now summon Dark Elf to the field, and sacrifice 1000 lp to allow it to attack your Guardian!" The elf chanted,and the guardian rusted away. "And now, I shall attack destroy Yugi's little monster. Chaos Soldier, attack!"  
  
"Multiply!" Guy frowned as 5 Kuribohs appeared on the field. The Chaos Soldier sliced through two of them, then leapt back to his side of the field. (Guy-3900)  
  
Keith drew and nodded solemnly. "I will end my turn." He looked at Yami, who was in shock, till he noticed Keith motion to him, and give a few finger signs..sign language.  
  
"I..am...ok...just.hold..them..off.for..one...turn." Yami made a motion of his hand. He was hoping Keith was right.  
  
Mai drew. "I will nw attack Yugi's 3rd Kuriboh!" The blowpiper fired. (Yami-2700)  
  
"Let's hope your right Keith, or we are done." Yami thought as he drew. When he shal the card, he smiled happily. "I will now set this card and end my turn!"  
  
Keith made another motion. "Wait..for.my.signal." Yami nodded, and awaited for Guy's move.  
  
"It is time to take you down Yami. I will now summon my pet, the omen of chaos, the raven known as Yata-Garasu." The bird flew down and landed on his shoulder. "With this beast, I can't fail. I will block Yami, and kill Keith. You are done." 


	33. End of Message

"Far from it." Keith replied. "You all think I didn't do my research? I studied your deck Guy, because I knew you would be in the finals. And I know this is your favorite. But your deck has a deadly error."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Your deck depends on two types, light and dark. As such, I activate Rivalry of Warlords!"  
  
Upon the field, each duelist had a flag appear. Yami had a black flag, Mai a brown, Keith a colorless, and Guy..three Flags, one light, one dark, one green."  
  
"You must select now Guy what type you play with, your soldier, your crow, or your elf."  
  
Guy growled as the flags rose to him. He sighed, and threw off the green and black, and with that, the elf and yata faded. "And now, I will.."  
  
"Now so fast!" Yami said. "Activae Raigeki Break!" As Yami discarded, Guy could only watch as his monster was struck down. And with it, half his lp.  
  
"No." Guy said slowly, sinking to his knees. "No." (Guy-1950)  
  
Keith snickered. "Don't like it when your monster is taken down? Well, now you know how we feel. And I am going to enjoy taking you down for good. But first, to take down your little girl there. I summon Y-Dragon Head." The red dragon flew down. "And now, I will activate the equip card, Machine Conversion Factory!" Above them, a factory ceiling appeared, and equipped the dragon with a special cannon. "Now, destry the blowpiper!" (Mai-5250)  
  
Mai frowned. Last turn, they were near victory. Now, they were on the ropes. And she had no monsters. She threw her hand down in disgust.  
  
"I activate Pot of Greed!" Yami drew his two new cards. "I will end my turn."  
  
Guy drew and tried to smile. "I will summon Opticlops, and then play Mask of Dispel on the Rivalry of Warlords. Now, I will attack your 4th Kuriboh." The big monster crushed the fuzzball to pieces.  
  
"That is just sad Guy. Just sad."  
  
"That is enough Keith!" Yami bellowed. "Play or pass, but we don't need your tongue."  
  
Keith shrugged. "I will summon Helping Robo for Combat. Next, I will suicide slam into your Opticlops, and attack Mai with my Robo!" (Mai-3650, Keith-3100)  
  
Mai drew, and summoned another Crimson Sentry, which destroyed the final Kuriboh. Atleast that would help Guy.  
  
"I summon Zombrye the Dark!" The strange creature appeared, and with a quick kick, took out the Sentry. (Mai-3050)  
  
Guy drew, and set one card and summoned a Hysteric Fairy. He looked at his deck. If he could hold off long enough, he could draw his Chaos Emperor Dragon, and using it's Chaos Descent. But now, he attacked the Robo. He also took 500 lp from his mask, and set one card. (Keith-2400)  
  
Mai drew, and with nothing that could help, passed to Yami. Yami looed at his hand. "It is time to end this game. And for that to happen, I must begin with this: I set this card, and summon Skilled Dark magician to the field. Now, attack my monsters!" And with that, Guy was gone. (Guy-0)  
  
Guy nodded, and looked over at Mai as his platform lowered. "Sorry Mai, I tried."  
  
Mai smiled. "It's ok Guy."  
  
"No, it's not. I swear, I will win the wild card, come back, and destroy these duelists!" His platform lowered all the way, and he stormed back to his seat.  
  
Kevin clicked his tongue. "Angry guy, ain't he?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yup, but what do you expect with Geno Roads as a father?"  
  
Keith drew, and with a smirk, passed to Mai. She drew, and frowned. "With this card, I can insure I avenge Guy. I will summon Amazoness Paladin and.."  
  
"Solemn Judgement" Keith replied, and as his lp dropped, the Paladin died. (Keith-1200)  
  
Mai sighed. 'That's it, isn't it?"  
  
Yami nodded. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" As the Elf appeared, Mai readied herself. The monsters attacked, and Mai sadly nodded as her platform lowered.  
  
From up in the grandstands, above everyone, Geno and Michelle watched. "So, my son my have finally learned the lesson I tried to teach him, but I doubt it."  
  
Michelle nodded. "Well, shall we stick around for the next match?"  
  
"No..I still owe you a dinner, come on." And witht hat, they leapt down and headed off. 


	34. Broken Ties

Yugi returned to his seat, and looked over at Seto. "Looks like your up next."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "They should just let me in now, no one here can beat me."  
  
Tea looked at Seto. "I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"Well, we'll see soon enough."  
  
Pegasus approached the mike once more. "Ladies and gentleman, it is time for the final match of the day. After this, the contestants will head to their rooms we have got for them at the Deloxor Hotel, to sleep and get ready for the wild card match tomorrow." He looked at a sheet of paper. "They final teams are Seto Kaiba."  
  
Seto smiled, and looked over at Tea.  
  
"..and Agile Krieg."  
  
Seto's smile fell hard. He looked over at Agile, who was just as shocked, and looked over at Amy, who's own eyebrows were raised.  
  
"This has to be some mistake!" Seto said angrily.  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Don't like your partner Seto?"  
  
Seto merely glared at Yugi, and then stormed over to his dueling platform. Agile looked around quickly, not sure if to follow, but in the end did, and headed to his spot, as did the girls.  
  
Seto nodded to the girls, and drew. "For my Avatar, I chose the BEWD."  
  
"I will chose Harpies Lady Sisters" Amy replied.  
  
"And I chose Fire Princess" Tea said.  
  
Agile thought for a minute. "I chose Deathadder."  
  
Everyone looked at him. None of them had heard of the card, and they were curious to what this monster was.  
  
The match started with Tea. "First, I will use Terraforming to bring to the field Molten Destruction." As Tea laid the card, the ground rose, forming a massive, nearly bubbling over volcano. "Next, I will summon my DarkFire Soldier #2." From the volcano's depths, a blazing samurai jumped onto the field. "And finally, I will set this card and end my turn.  
  
"I will Seto this card and end my turn." Seto replied, ending his turn.  
  
Amy smiled as she drew. "I will summon Harpies Bro in attack mode. Your move Agile."  
  
Agile glanced at her quickly, and then looked at his hand. "I will set this card and this monster, and with that, pass to Tea."  
  
Amy looked at Agile and grinned. "So, the men have to hide while the women attack?"  
  
Agile shrugged. "We know when not to share."  
  
Tea set a card. "I will now activate Dark Snake Syndrome." Eahc of their arms were tattooed with a snake image just above the wrist. "And now, attack Agile my Darkfire Soldier!"  
  
As the soldier raced forward, Agile merely smiled. "Reveal Offering to the Doomed." Tea frowned as he discarded a monster and her soldier shattered.  
  
"I activate Ekibyo Drakmord upon Amy's Harpies Bro!" As the winged beast began to itch himself, Seto snickered. "Hmm, I wonder what he could have been doing to get that? Or was that who?"  
  
Joey looked over at Raia. "I don't get it." 


	35. New Ties

Amy merely flipped her hair back. "Well, that isn't the only beast I have. I summon Winged Sage Falcos, and command it to attack your downfaced monster Kaiba!"  
  
The Sage flew up, and from it's beak a ultrasonic shriek hit the down faced card, revealing Giant Germ. Seto laughed. "Oh, this is too good! Not only do you lose 500 lp, but this one goes to the top of my deck!" Amy looked at him with rage, but then sighed. (Amy-5500)  
  
"It is my turn." Agile replied. "I will summon Opticlops to the field. And now, iw ill have my dark servant attack your Sage!" The beast raced forward, and with two punches, took out the Sage Falcos. (Amy-5400)  
  
Tea drew, and watched as the snakes slowly depleted their lp. Next, she activate Poison of the Old Man, and increased her lp by 1200. (Amy-5200, Tea-7000, Agile-5800, Seto-5800)  
  
Seto drew, and set his Giant Germ into defense, passing to Amy who could only watch as her Harpies Bro began to breath hard. "I will summon a Second Harpie's Bro. Now, to end your germ attack!" As the germ died once more, and her first Harpie fell. (Amy-4700)  
  
Agile sighed. "I guess I will pass..pity, such a boring game."  
  
"I summon Flame Assailant. And thanks to the warm weather of my volcano, my assailant increases his attack by 500. Now, take out his Opticlops!" The Assailant lite her dagger, and with a throw, felled the fiend. (Agile- 5200, Amy-4300,Tea-6600,Seto-5400)  
  
Seto frowned. He had no monsters..but if he could get Agile to defend him long enough...he hated relying on this mysterious man, whom he knew only in business, not dueling. He feared from the Opticlops that Agile was a Beatdown player, and as such, would not be able to help him in the long run. But all he needed was a short run help. "I play Ekibyo on the Flame Assailent." Tea shout a look at him, and then turned away.  
  
"Well, I guess it is my turn. Now my Bro, take out Seto's lp!"  
  
Seto closed his eyes as the the Bro flew in for attack.  
  
"Defend!"  
  
Seto opened his eyes to see Kiseitai wrapping around the Harpie's head. "Well done Mr. Krieg."  
  
"Thank you Seto. Next time though, don't leave yourself in that position."Seto glared at him. "I set this monster in defense and end my turn."  
  
The turn came to Tea, and she looked at her sickly Assailant, and then her arm as the snake wriggled up. "I summon Great Angus! Attack Agile's face down card!" (Agile-4400, Amy-3500,Tea-5800,Seto-4600)  
  
"I will now summon La Jin, and activate Germ infect on your Angus." The Angus rushed forth, and sank it's teeth into the card. "It is now infected. Each turn, it will be slowly dropped in lp, till it can barely more."  
  
The turn came to Amy. "I will set this monster, and equip Sword of the Deep Seated to my Harpie's Bro. Now, destroy Kaiba's last defense!" As the harpie attacked, Agile's fiend took lp. (Seto-4200, Agile-5300)  
  
"I will now activate the Shallow grave, allowing each of us to select and summon one card the field." Agile summoned his Opticlops, Seto his La Jin, Tea her DarkFire Soldier, and Amy her Harpie's Bro. 'And now, I will play Sword of Dark Destruction!" The Cyclops grabbed th wicked blade the swung it in the air. "And finally, I play Yami!"  
  
Everyone watched as the volcano grew dark, it's flames fading, and thesky turning black. The Opticlops roared in anger. "Now, attack the first Bro!" (Amy-3300)  
  
Tea drew, and watched as her Angus shuddered. "I will set this card and end my turn." And with that, the Assailant shattered. (Amy-1700,Tea- 4200,Seto-2600,Agile-3700)  
  
"Well Tea, your little Virus will soon take most of us out. That is, except Agile and you. So, I guess it's my job to give him enough time to take you down!"  
  
Tea stared at him. "You would attack me Seto?"  
  
"You infected me."  
  
Raia frowned. "Man, this can't be good for a relationship."  
  
Joey looked over at Raia. "I mean it, I still don't get what that crack Seto made meant." 


	36. Lost Ties

"Now, I will first infect Amy's Bro with my Ekibyo. Next, I will summon Battle Ox. Next, I will attack your Angus and Fire soldier with my monsters!" The ox and Genie rushed the flame monsters, and with two hits, took them out.  
  
"Waboku!" Seto groaned as his monsters didn't scratch Tea. He had done nothing yet to help Agile, and now, Seto had to hitch his wagon to the duelist's star and hope he had one final trick to take Tea out.  
  
Amy looked over at Tea in anger. "Nice going with you little snake spells."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you messed up!" Tea shouted.  
  
Amy smiled. "I pass."  
  
Tea's eyes bugged out of her head. "Pass!"  
  
"We can't be Agile, and you dug this grave. I'll see you in the wild card match." Amy replied as Agile's Kientai increased his LP. (Agile-4600)  
  
Tea looked at Amy. "You could still help me!"  
  
Amy shock her head. "I'm out no matter what, because of you. Why should I protect someone that can't even help her team mate."  
  
"And now Tea." Agile drew. "I will summon Giant Orc to the field. Now my fiends, attack the fire duelist!" The orc and Opticlops rushed her, and Tea shielded herself..but she only felt the sword hit her. She looked up to see the Orc just standing there.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Watch and learn." Agile replied darkly. And as it went to Tea, see saw it. She had too little lp. And now, she was in the same position as Seto and Amy. She could only watch as her lp dropped to nothing.  
  
"And the winner is Agile Krieg and Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus announced. The crowd cheered as Agile and Seto lowered down. "Tomorrow, Guy Roads, Mai Valentine, Amy Birchmeier, Tea Garnder, Joey Wheeler and Raia Chitoshi will Duel."  
  
Raia turned to Joey. "So, what do you think we should do to get ready?"  
  
Joey thought for a bit, and smiled. "I got it!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Your brother was referring to a STD, wasn't he?"  
  
Raia just stared at him. "You are just the saddest man I have ever seen." 


	37. Nohting and Everything, 4 times over

Geno looked over at Michelle and smiled. "So, do you like?"  
  
She took a bite of her steak and nodded. "How did you ever find this place?"  
  
Geno shrugged. "I have had to know all of the ins and outs of Domino, so it's natural I would know all about the secret little Restaurants of the Stars and Rich."  
  
Michelle nodded, and looked at Geno, and couldn't hold a chuckle that was sticking in her throat.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the beard.."  
  
Michelle was referring to the beard Geno had magically grew in order to disguise himself. He stroked it carefully. "No good?"  
  
She smiled. "Let's just win this tournament so we can get you shaved,:  
  
Geno rolled his eyes. "We still have to get through Seto and Yami, and they will be tough." He paused as he chewed on his steak. "For some of us."  
  
Michelle frowned. "Your referring to my little kiss?" Geno arched an eyebrow. "It was innocent!"  
  
"Sure it was." Geno said. Michelle looked at him, but geno didn't say a word, ad continued to eat.  
  
***  
  
Seto tan after Tea. "Tea, come on!"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Tea said angerly.  
  
Seto grabbed her by the arm. "I told you, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let you just win?"  
  
"And why not?" Tea nearly shouted. "Lord knows you have enough championships! You could have given me one!"  
  
Mokuba sighed and sat down on a stair. This had been going on for over an hour, Seto ranning after her, Tea getting mad, they shouted, Tea walked away, repeat.  
  
Seto ran his hand through his hair. "You don't get it, do you?" He looked at her hard. "You want to be a duelist? You have to be ready to face people you don't want to! You have to accept that you can't have friends on the field!"  
  
Tea looked at him. "Your telling me that out there, we aren't..you know."  
  
Seto sighed. "Sadly, yes. If we were, we wouldn't be taken seriously."  
  
Tea looked at him. " He took seriously."  
  
Seto looked at her, his anger pouring out. "Yugi? Yugi is a fool! He believes in magic and heart of the cards!"  
  
Tea got riht in Seto's face. "I wasn't talking about Yugi, I was talking about.."  
  
"Don't you say his name."  
  
"..Geno was able to care about people! He showed compassion, and believed in magic and heart of the cards!" She sighed. "Or maybe your right. Had Geno had a heart like yours, he would still be alive."  
  
As she said it, she regretted it, just from the look on Seto's face. The stone cold CEO broke, and looked at her, crestfallen. "Goodnight Tea."  
  
"Seto, I didn't."  
  
"I said goodnight." Seto said, all the strength in his voice gone. He turned, and walked away, Mokuba tailing after him. Tea gulped, and ran all to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
"Well, that went well." Amy hisses as she sat on the bed. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "God damnit, that stupid Tea! Had she just thought, we may have won!"  
  
Agile smiled, and sat down next to her. "It's ok. We are still good. All you need to do is win a wildcard spot."  
  
Amy nodded. "I guess.I just would prefer if I was guranteed a spot."  
  
Agile put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll get him." She nodded, and laid her head against Agile's shoulder.  
  
"I promise, I will take out that Galanodel."  
  
"I don't care about Galanodel." Agile said bitterly. "I want to face Geno, even if he is going under that stupid Mr. Chaos name. I want to face him, and prove once and for all that I am the best."  
  
***  
  
Yugi looked at the paper again, reading it for the 5th time in the last 2 minutes. Yet,t he headline didn't change. No mention of the tournament, no mention of Seto Kaiba or Pegasus. Just a simple headline:  
  
Museum Robbers take rare Artifacts  
  
All of it detailed how a mysterious figure in black had stolen the rod and ring from the Domino Museum.  
  
"Chaos." Yugi said.  
  
"Yes., most likely." Yami replied.  
  
"First, he dares to take the Millennium Dagger, then go after Guy's fortune, and now, he wants the items. Well, I won't let him."  
  
Yami nodded. "Don't worry, in two days, we will be given our shot to face him,a nd end his crime wave once and for all." 


	38. Girl on Girl on Girl Action

"The next part of the tournament shall be a 3 way battle. We will be dividing you up, which means there is a chance that you and your partner will be both in the finals."  
  
Raia smiled. She hadn't wanted to take on Joey, and now she wouldn't. Even better, she had a chance to duel full out on two people, without having to worry about their feelings. This time, she wanted in the finals.  
  
As Pegasus announced the rules of the 3 way match, Geno and Michelle watched the whole thing high up on the roof of a news building near the tower. Geno removed his hood and, turning from Michelle, removed his goggles and looked down at the field. "Hmmm, starting with Tea and Raia and..Mai."  
  
Michelle leaned towards him. "Interesting indeed."  
  
Geno reached into his pcket and grabbed his sunglasses, quickly put them on, and turned to her. She looked at him, and he shrugged. She sighed, and watched as the 3 woman stepped up to their duelist platforms.  
  
"Now, each of you have selected a avatar: Tea has Fire Princess, Raia with AirKnight, Mai with Amazoness Swordswoman."  
  
As Pegasus took his seat, Tea looked at her combatants. "I will take you down Raia. I will prove to Seto that I can duel against a friend and still win." She smiled. "Poor Raia, she can't win. She doesn't have the passion to beat me."  
  
"I am going to crush that little cheerleader." Raia thought.  
  
Kaikou sighed. "I am guessing I am sitting out of this one too?"  
  
Mai looked at both of them. "Raia, your keeping my man from me, and Tea, this is revenge for our duel last time."  
  
Yugi looked at all three of them. "Man, this is going to be tough. All three of them are deadly in a duel, and can easily go to the finals."  
  
Yami sighed. "More than you know."  
  
Yugi looked over at the phantom spirit. "What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Think about it: Mai and Raia have a history with Joey, Mai and Tea have dueled before. Raia and Tea both are fighting for Kaiba's attention. And Tea beat Amy's student Mai." He whistled. "This will be wild."  
  
Joey looked at Raia. "Come on Raia, you can do it!"  
  
"She can Joey, if you believe in her." "Who are you?" Joey's eyes lit up. "Did I fianlyl get a Yami?"  
  
"No Joey! I'm Santa Claus."  
  
"Santa? What are you doing in my head?"  
  
"Well Joey, once a year, I scan people's heads, to make sure they have been good! All done her Joey, Merry Christmas!"  
  
"JOEY!" Joey looked around as Yugi shook him. "The duel si about to begin, wake up!" Joey looked around and sighed, and watched as the duelists drew.  
  
"Man, I hope Santa gets me a new duel disk."  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothing." 


	39. You men and your catfights

Raia drew and looked over her hand. "I will set this monster and then set this card." She glared at Tea. "Your move."  
  
"I will start by summoning Great Angus, and as activate Molten Destruction!" The ground shook as the familiar volcano rose, and the beast burst from it, roaring and thrashing about.  
  
Mai drew her cards and smiled. "I summon Amazon Archer and equip her with Lightning Blade. Ok Raia, give me your best shoot." Mai stared at Raia. "Come on, do your worse, you man stealing hussy." Mai thought.  
  
"I will set another monster and another card." Raia smiled and looked over at Tea. "Let's see if my brothers sex toy can fight." She thought bitterly.  
  
"I summon Fire Princess! Now, I will play Poison of the Old Man, increasing my Lp by 1200 and doing 500 lp damage to Mai." Mai frowned as the Princess twirled her staff, and a pillar of flame hit her. "Next, I will play Tremendos Fire on Raia!" Raia shielded her face when the 3 flame sprites attacked her. "Finally, I will suicide attack your Amazon Archer!" The beast ran at the amazon, who fired round after round of lightning tipped arrows, but the beast managed to bite down and shatter her before it also shattered. (Raia-5000, Mai-5000, Tea-6700)  
  
Mai nodded. "Tea, it is time to deal with that little fire of yours. It's not nice to have children playing with matches." Tea glared at her. "Now, I will summon Amazoness Blowpiper, and then activate Amazoness Spellcaster!" Tea could only watch as her fire princess slowly groaned as her power was taken away. "And now, take out Tea's princess and half of her LP!" The Blowpiper took a deep breath and fired a dart at the princess who looked at Tea as she shattered. (Tea-3050)  
  
Raia sighed. "I feel left out. So, I guess I will have to take action. I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan, and have my drummer attack Tea directly!" (Tea- 1150)  
  
Tea looked at Raia. "I always knew that little slut hated me." She drew, and summoned Dark Door and DarkFire Soldier #2. The darkfire twirled it's sword and cut through the blowpiper. (Mai-3700)  
  
Mai summoed her Unfriendly Amazon, and equipped a new Lightning Blade to it. "Now, take out the Thunder Nyan Nyan." Mai smiled as Raia's lp dropped. "Man stealing flousy." (Raia-4100)  
  
Geno looked over at Michelle. "This is so funny."  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Well, they are trying to act kind, but you can tell they are about ready to kill each other." He grinned like a wolf. "That means cat fight."  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes. "You men and your catfights."  
  
"I haven't been with a woman in 2 months, give me a break."  
  
Michelle frowned. "One of them is your daughter you know."  
  
Geno looked at her. "It's Raia, not Kaikou, so I can look at her body all I want." He looked back tot eh field. "Now, let me compare sizes.." He looked at her. "..Of decks, sicko. Besides, I see you drooling over the Pharaoh."  
  
"Just because I want to face him."  
  
Gneo sighed, he'd seen that look before on his ex wife. The woman wanted to face Yami alright...  
  
Raia set yet another monster and card, and ended her turn. "Well, I am ready, so if the cheerleader or boobs for brains attacks, it is done."  
  
Seto gritted his teeth. "I don't know who to root for in this. If only Joey was there instead of Raia, then I could watch as those two women pounded the monkey."  
  
"Uh, Seto? I'm sitting right here." Joey said.  
  
"Oh? Well, I stand by my remark."  
  
Tea smiled. "Let's see if Raia can really duel, or she's been hanging on Geno, Kaikou and Seto's coattails all this time." She set her second Dark Fire Soldier. "Well Raia, time to take out some fairies. Attack my DarkFire!" As the pyro samurai raced through the dark door, something flashed next to Raia's lp counter. It was too late, and as the attack finished, Waboku activated, saving Raia's lp for one turn.  
  
Mai turn came, and her Unfriendly Amazon shattered. She then set one monster and ended her turn. 


	40. Angelic Rise

Raia smiled and looked at Tea. "Let it never be said that you didn't have you uses." Raia cleared her throat, and cleared her mind of these thoughts, she needed to focus on the duel. "I will now remove two light monsters from my grave to summon Soul of Purity and Light!" The phantom appeared around her, slowly moving with the wind. "Next, I will activate Offerings to the Doomed upon Mai's facedown card!" As the Amazoness blowpiper, the soul rushed Mai. (Mai-1700)  
  
"Now, I will play Ekibyo Drakmord." Tea said. Raia ground her teeth together as her soul was infected. "And now, I will attack Mai directly!" Mai could only watch in horror as the flame monster struck her down.  
  
"The first elimanted, Mai Valintine!" Pegasus announced.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Obvious!" Guy called out. "What tipped you off, the 0000 lp counter, or the platform lowering?"  
  
Raia passed, and the turn went to Tea. "Ok, now I will take out my last competition."  
  
"You wish!"  
  
Geno cupped his hands to his mouth. "Bring back the girl with the jugs!"  
  
Tea had her DarkFire slam into the first defense monster, and the Spirit of the Harp shattered. Raia drew and looked around. She could of sworn she had heard Geno's..no, no she didn't. She passed once more. "Come on, attack me you empty headed.." The Soul of Purity shattered. Tea had her Darkfire attack once more, and then passed.  
  
"I will pass once more."  
  
"Jeez, you can't do anything, can you?" Tea asked as her soldier ran through her dark door.  
  
"No, I'm just smart enough to wait." Raia replied as Enchanted Javalin appeared, protecting her lp. "Now, I can finally take you out! First, I will play a second Offering of the Doomed on your darkfire soldier." The Pyro warrior shattered. "And now, I will play Change of Heart on your second one, and tribute it for AirKnight Parshath!" The half horse, half man angelic raced onto the field. "Now, take out Tea!" The angel spun it's sword, and with a mighty slice, took Tea out. Her platform lowered, and Seto ran up to Tea.  
  
"It's ok, you did great. She just got lucky."  
  
"Lucky?" Raia shouted as her platform lowered. "LUCKY!?!?!"  
  
Seto gulped. "I mean..you did a great job at taking out weaknesses."  
  
"So your calling me weak?" Tea shouted.  
  
"What does it matter, you are!" Raia screamed, getting in Tea's face. The crowd began to cheer as the two yelled obscenities at each other.  
  
"You no good."  
  
".low down."  
  
"..bit."  
  
Tea stopped when she heard a gun click. Guy walked up to her guns pointed at both. "Say it, I dare you." Tea and Raia looked at him, and then walked away. Guy twirld his guns, and sheathed them, taking his seat. 


	41. The Fool, The Idiot and the Woman

Guy shuffled his deck as his platform raised. "I chose the Chaos Soldier as my Avatar."  
  
Joey nodded. "I will select my Red Eyes."  
  
Amy set her deck onto the platform. "And I chose Harpies Ladies Sisters."  
  
Pegasus nodded, and the duel began. Guy drew, and nodded. "I will set this card, and thn set this monster, ending my turn.  
  
"My turn Guy." Joey said.  
  
"Well duh."  
  
Joey snorted. "I will set this card, and then summon Marauding Captain and Tiny Wing Guardian."  
  
Guy smiled. "Using my father's moves now?"  
  
Seto clicked his tongue, thinking. "Guy is a great duelist. It's too bad Raia had to fall from the air headed mimbo. If only she were to fall for Guy, all would be right in the world."  
  
Amy looked at the crowd and sighed. She shouldn't have been dueling with these newbs, she was better than this. Damn that Tea! "I will set this card and summon Harpie's Brother!"  
  
"Well, this is impressive." Guy replied. "Each of you brining out a nice card and monster. I guess I am just a big old idiot, playing a monster in defense while all of you prepare to attack." He tilted his head and frowned. "What am I to do?"  
  
Mai chuckled. "Leave it to Guy, he has a way abot him."  
  
"He sure does." Yugi said, shaking his head. "The way of a mental patient."  
  
Seto smirked. "He's good, really good." He thought. "He isn't scared at all. He already has them trapped. The question is, when will they figure it out?"  
  
"I will summon Dark Elf in attack mode."  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" Joey said with laughter. "That monster costs you 1000 lp to attack!"  
  
"Who said I was attacking Wheeler?" Joey looked at him, his eyes wide. I prefer to have it as a big old wall."  
  
Amy looked at Joey. "Have you ever read a strategy book? You don't always have to attack dingus!'  
  
Joey looked at her. "Look who's talk, little miss "Oh-I-haven't-dueled-in- 2-months!"  
  
"Madam!" Guy said angerly. "..oh, and Amy," Joey glared at him. " Can we continue?"  
  
"Fine." Joey said, his teeth together.  
  
"Thank you sweet lady."  
  
Joey looked at Guy, ready to punch him out. "I summon Exiled Forces and have them destroy our Dark Elf!" The forces appeared, and walked over tot eh elf, who shrugged and dove into the graveyard. The exiled men looed at each other, shocked, and then followed her. "And now, attack my Captain!"  
  
The Marauding Captain swung at the defense card, and to Joey's shock, went flying back, shaken. The Royal Magical Library appeared on the field. Amy looked at Joey, mouthed a silent "See?" Joey frowned, but even more as Guy activated Enchanted Javalin, increasing his LP. (Joey-5200, Guy-7200)  
  
"Well boys, can I go?"  
  
"Why the plural?" Guy asked. Seto laughed out loud, and everyone looked at him.  
  
"What? It's funny!"  
  
"Thank you!" Guy called down to him. 


	42. International Pick on Joey Day

He turned to Amy. "Go ahead."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Thank you. I summon Sonic Duck, and hve my winged beasts attack Joey's monsters!" (Joey-4300)  
  
Joey was fuming. "What is this, pick on Joey day?"  
  
Guy grinned. "That's a great idea for a holiday!" He looked around. "Tough crowd. Anyway...I will set this monster in defense and this card and end my turn."  
  
Joey looked at his hand. "I will summon Axe Raider to the field. I end my turn."  
  
Amy sighed. "Finally, you actually learn to not attack."  
  
"It's a duelist miracle!" Guy said, looking up at the sky.  
  
Joey growled at them, and Amy drew. "I will now activate Offerings to the Doomed! With his, you can say goodbye to your Axe Raider..and your LP. Attack Harpie's Bro!" Joey braced himself for the attack.  
  
"Defend Royal Library!" Everyone gasped as the Library rushed forward, and with an aura of energy, took out the attack. (Amy-5800)  
  
"What was that about?" Amy shouted at Guy.  
  
"There are no permanent allies in this game Amy, never forget that." He looked at Joey. "Or in life." For a second, his eyes seemed to deepen as he thought, but he then smiled and drew. "I will set this monster, and then use Share the Pain on it. Say goodbye to your Harpie's Bro Amy!" Two swords appeared, and one stabbed into the bro, causing it to shriek in pain and shatter. A second slammed into his just placed monster, and revealed Vindicitve Old Magicain. "Oops, that will kill you Sonic Duck too!" Amy stared in disbelief. "And now, I will shift Neo the Magic Swordsman to attack mode, and have him attack you directly!"  
  
Amy smiled. "I activate Mirror Wall, cutting your monster's attack by half!"  
  
Guy looked at her. "Let me get this straight: You activate a card to cut my attack by half, yet you take 2000 damage each standby phase?" Amy's face grew red as she realized her mistake. "Attack Neo." (Amy-4950)  
  
"I will now play Reinforcement of the Army." Joey searched through his deck. "I will summon Gearfried, and have him attack your Neo!"  
  
As Gearfried rushed the drifter, Guy merely shrugged. "Shift."  
  
Joey could only watch as his knight changed targets and struck down the library. Joey sighed and passed to Amy (Joey-2900)  
  
Amy looked at her hand in disgust, and threw it down, giving a glance at Agile, how sat, stone cold. She knew that he couldn't react, so no one would realize they were working together. But couldn't he even... (Amy- 2950)  
  
"I summon Opticlops! Now, I will use Share the pain to take out Joey's Gearfried." The swords pierced the Library and the Knight. "Now, attack Joey my monsters!" (Joey-1150) 


	43. Rage of the Dragon

Tristan frowned. "I don't get it, why is Guy doing so well? He hasn't drawn a single signature card yet!"  
  
Professor Kevin shrugged. "Most likely because Guy's monsters can fight on their own. They don't need a special card to aid them. That is where Joey and Amy are weak. Their cards only work if other cards aid them. Guy doesn't need combos, but can use them when he needs them." He stretched. "Basically, Guy is a chaos duelist in the purest sense: He causes chaos and embraces chaos."  
  
While Kevin had been talking, both Joey and Amy had set one monster, and ended their turns. (Amy-950)  
  
Guy looked at them both. "This is sad. I mean, come on, this is a boring duel! Am Iright folks?" Guy turned to the audience, who just stared at him. "Hmmm, I am bombing out here. But not like Joey, huh? Huh?"  
  
Geno, from his perch, put his head in his hands.  
  
"I raised an idiot."  
  
"Anyhooo...I will make it interesting."  
  
Everyone grew quiet as the sky burst into light. Everyone shielded their eyes as the sun grew brighter and brighter.  
  
[b] "In the lands where my father once walked, a battle raged on between mankind and the fiends. Little did they know, their battles were fueling godly powers. You see, when the One greated the Chaos Soldier, he created a counterpart, a dark beast that would signal the end of the world when all that inhabited this place grew corrupt! You have grown currpt Joey Wheeler and Amy Birchmeier! And now, you will face the messenger of the End! Behold, the CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON!" [/b]  
  
Fromt eh sky, a black vortex appeared, and a massive blue and gold dragon flew to the field, towering above everyone.  
  
Joey put his ahnd down. "It's over.."  
  
Guy nodded. "Yes, it is. Now my Dragon, perform your greatest attack..Chaotic Ender Blast!"  
  
The dragon roared, and it's body glowed. The fans shielded themselves as the dragon began to allow light to break through it. Geno looked at Michelle, and made a slash.  
  
"We have to go!"  
  
Michelle looked at him. "What?"  
  
"NOW!" He screamed, pulling her through the slash.  
  
Yami instantly took over for Yugi. He remembered the power of the Dragon, and this time, it was on a larger scale. He looked at the duelists. "Brace yourselves!" He held up his hand, and golden light enveloped them.  
  
Kevin looked around, nervous. The audience was trying to get out of the stadium, but there was no time. Tristan was trying to fight his way through, but they were all blocked. A few little kids had been separated fromt ehri moms, and Tristan was trying to get them out, but no one would budge.  
  
"Tirstan!" He shouted, grabbing his shoulder. "Hold on to the kids!"  
  
"What are you..."  
  
The dragon exploded.  
  
Yami gritted his teeth as the energy slammed into them, but the blast didn't get through. He looked over at the stands, and watched as all the people were slammed intot he seats, crying out.  
  
The blast faded away, and the crowd mummered in pain. Tristan looked around. Him, Kevina dn the kids were fine. The blast had missed them.  
  
"How did you."  
  
"Ask me another time." Kevin replied, going to try and help people.  
  
Pegasus walked to the broken remains of the stage, and looked as Joey and Amy were helped down from their platforms. "I guess the winner is Guy Roads."  
  
Everyone was quiet as Guy picked up his deck and walked away. 


	44. NEver Easy

The next day, everyone was ready for the quarter finals. The field would be cut from 8 to 4, and everyone was a buzz to see who was going to go up against who. Some had been busy placing bets on who could win and lose, based on luck, or good feels. Others were doing more..scientific means.  
  
"Ok, so if Yugi and Seto face each other mosty likely it will be decided in no less than 20 turns." Kevin said as he looked at his computer screen.  
  
"What about Guy vs. Bandit Keith?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Guy in 12."  
  
Tristan nodded, amazed at how quick Kevin could calculate these things. "I never learned about this at church."  
  
" You can't learn a lot of things from a church." Kevin replied. Tristan fowned. "Sorry, I'm not the most religious guy." He looked at his screen. "In a normal sense."  
  
Tristan frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kevin sighed. "Every race that has exisited has believed that they understood the world, that they knew how it was created. Ancient man believed in forces of nature, the Greeks had the Olympians, the Eygptians had their deities, and now, we have ours. The problem is, we don't know for sure. I prefer to find out the truth on my own, not follow what is mainstream. Shift, chaos, all talk about this idea that our beliefs are wrong."  
  
"Sounds like you're an atheist."  
  
Kevin chuckled. "No, they're even worse."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Come on man, spit it out, what are your beliefs."  
  
Kevin looked at him. "That maybe all of them were right. That maybe, each fo them hit upon a part of the puzzle, and when it is assembled, we will learn the truth."  
  
Before he could continue, Pegasus walked up to the podium, and the crowd grew quiet. "So, are we ready for the next match?" The crowd roared to life. "Ok, we are right now randomly selecting our first contestant. And the first match will be.." On the screen, names flashed, till the first two appears. "...Agile Krieg vs. Bandit Keith!"  
  
Kevin looked at his screen. "Hmmm, tough one. I will say that it is a winner in less than 20 turns."  
  
Agile looked over at Keith and chuckled. This was goignt o be waaaaaay to easy. Everyone was thinking that he couldn't stand up to Keith. After all, Agile had started dueling only 2 years ago, Keith had been dueling for 7; he was one of the original duelist. But Agile was going to prove himself to them all.  
  
"Let's get this done with." Keith said, smiling.  
  
"What are you so happy about chuckles?" Agile asked.  
  
"I just got the easiest opponent. I am in the semis."  
  
Agile frowned as he drew. "Is that so?"  
  
Keith nodded. "Yea. I will declare My Spell Canceler as my avatar, then summon Inpachi to the field."  
  
Agile sighed. "I will use Dark Master Zorc as my Avatar. Next, I will set this monster and end my turn."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
Keith snickered. "This is too easy. Attack my Inpachi!" The wooden machine creaked and groaned, and lowered a fist, shattering Newdoria. The fiend reached from the grave, and dragged the machine with him.  
  
"Doesn't seem that easy at all." Agile said with a laugh. 


	45. Short Work

"I will now summon Archfiend Soldier!" From the ground, a mighty roar was heard that chilled many peoples' bones. Gala grabbed Chaos' arm.  
  
"What..what was that?"  
  
"A fiend, a powerful one." Chaos said, looking at her. He put his arm around her. "It's ok, don't worry about it. There are scarier things in his deck then that."  
  
Gala nodded. "Sorry, I just hate.."  
  
"I know, I know." Chaos whispered.  
  
"Now my soldier, show this duelist why you are the top warrior in your field!" The soldier cackled, and with a spin of his blade, released a dark attack. (Keith-4100)  
  
"So, you think you are smart, taking out one monster? Big deal. I summon X-Head Cannon, and equip him with 7-Complete!" The machine charged it's barrels, and released two laser blasts, taking the soldier down. Keith set one card down, and ended his turn. (Agile-5400)  
  
Agile drew and sighed. "This is sad, so sad."  
  
"Bad draw?"  
  
Agile nodded. "Yea, now I can't slowly beat you. I will now activate Contract with the Dark Master!" On the field, a figure wrapped in purple and red bandages. Agile walked to him, and looked at his hand. "I give to you, these two fiends."  
  
Chaos looked at Gala. "If you thought the soldier was bad, get ready for something really bad."  
  
Gala gulped. "I hate fiends."  
  
The figure twisted and turned, and his wrapps flew off of him, revealing a demonic creature. Agile laughed. "May I present Dark Master -Zorc!" The fiend stretched his arms, and let out a roar that shook the stadium. "I will now use Zorc's effect. I will now roll this die, and decide your fate!"  
  
On the field, a dice appeared with symbols on it. It bounced, and landed, showing a dark storm. Agile smiled.  
  
"What.what does that do?" Keith asked.  
  
"Watch." Agile replied, as Zorc glowed. "Dark Master, use you effect, strike of the master!"  
  
From the sky, black lightning raced down and struck Keith's X-Head. Zorc cackled, and then racing his hand, fired a blast of dark energy at Keith. But Agile wasn't done yet.  
  
"Next, I will remove from play the 3 fiends I used to bring my Master to life,to summon the queen of ghosts, Dark Necrofear!"  
  
The ghostly Necro rose from the ground. Agile looked at Keith, and gave him a thumbs down. The ghost raced at Keith and struck him down. The crowd gasped.  
  
"You were right, that was easy." Agile said, leaving the stadium.  
  
Kevin looked at his computer. Maybe I should have said less than 5 turns." 


	46. A Couple of Teenage 5 Year Olds

Seto looked over at Raia. "So, youready to take some duelist down?"  
  
"You know it. But what about you? I mean, let's face it, after your little tart.I mean Tea, was kicked out, who knows how ready you are to duel."  
  
Before Seto could answer, the randomizer stopped, revealing the two next contestants.  
  
"The next match will be Seto Kaiba vs. Raia Chitoshi."  
  
Seto looked over at Raia. "I guess we will see if I really am ready."  
  
"I guess we will." Raia said.  
  
Mokuba looked over at Raia and Seto. "Man, this is going to suck."  
  
"They'll be ok."  
  
Mokuba looked over at Chaos in shock. "Wh.What?"  
  
"They love each other, don't they?"  
  
"Of course!" Mokuba said quickly.  
  
Gala looked over at Mokuba. "Then they will be ok."  
  
Mokuba nodded, and then looked back at Chaos. "Why do you care? I thought you two only wanted money."  
  
"We want much more than that Mokuba." Chaos said. "A lot more."  
  
Seto drew. "I will choose my Blue Eyes White Dragon as my Avatar."  
  
"I choose Wingweaver."  
  
Seto nodded. "Of course, of course. I will summon Vorse Raider to the field."  
  
"Surprise surprise." Raia said with a role of her eyes. "I will summon Kelbek." The mech angel appeared on the field. "And now, to take your raider out, I will equip my angel with Cestus of Dagla." The angel grabbed the two handed blade weapon, and spun it, destroying the raider. "Ouch." Raia said with a smile. (Seto-5900, Raia-6100)  
  
Seto brushed his sleeve. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you hit me? I felt a tick, maybe that was you?"  
  
"I'll do more than nick you little brother."  
  
"Your 4 minutes older." Seto said with a glare, falling back into the patterns they used when they were five. "Now, I will set this card and summon my enraged battle ox to the field"  
  
Chaos clicked his tongue. "Interesting. They have are acting like kids."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "They always do this."  
  
Gala took some cash from her jacket. "I am getting some food, you want some?"  
  
Chaos looked around. "Any one want some popcorn?" Joey raised his hand, only to have Yugi knock it down. Guy glared at Chaos. "Just get some popcorn, 4 bags."  
  
"I will now set this monster, and attack with my Kelbek!"  
  
As the angel rushed Seto's Battle Ox, it suddenly grew smaller. "I activate Shrink. For one turn, your Kelbek now has 1000 atk points. But that is enough." Raia watched as her monster slammed into the Enraged beast, who tore it apart, and went back to Seto's hand. (Raia-5400)  
  
"You think you are soooo smart." Seto nodded, and Raia set a moster, and ended her turn. 


	47. Old Ways

"Well sis, I will now summon my Enraged Battle Ox back to the field, and have it attack your monster." Seto's smile faded as his monster hit another Kelbek. (Seto-5800)  
  
"Now, that was very unimpressive. Who did you ever manage to become number 1 in japan?" She paused. "Oh wait, Yugi is number one."  
  
Seto looked at her. "Wrong. Yugi's two. Geno was, and will remain, number one."  
  
"So your number three?"  
  
"Yes..no!" Seto growled. "You know...just go!"  
  
"I will play Monster Reborn. Now, you have two Kelbek's to get through!"  
  
Chaos nodded. "She's smart. She's using her new angels to hold her brother at bay. She knows he loves beatdowns. But is she ready to deal with his viruses?"  
  
"I will now play the Mystic Lamp, which allows me to search and summon La Jin to the field!" As the Genie appeared, Seto looked at his hand. "Your move."  
  
Raia smiled. 'ou forgot one thing. With your lamp in attack, it is an easy target."  
  
"But to do that, you'd have to shift your monster to attack, and that will cost you in the end."  
  
Raia raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I summon Injection Fairy Lily. I believe you have seen her before." Seto nodded. "And I will equip it with Cestus of Dagla. This will make my fairy even deadlier.  
  
Mokuba looked at Chaos. "Will that..?"  
  
Chaos nodded. "Yes it will."  
  
"Popcorn!" Gala said happily as she walked back towards them. Chaos handed Mokuba one, as well as Joey, much to Yugi's disgust. He took his from Gala and both of them pulled their masks half off, so that their mouths were revealed. Chaos popped some of the corn in his mouth. "Did I miss anything."  
  
Chaos swallowed. "Raia is sending monsters back to Seto's hand."  
  
"Now, attack my Fairy!" The injection attached the cestus to her needle, and fired it at the lamp. (Seto-3400, Raia-7900)  
  
"I play Graceful Charity. Now, I will draw three cards.." Seto laughed. ".and discard two. I will now sacrifice my Enraged Battle Ox and my La Jin to summon my avatar, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Raia gasped as the massive beast roared at her. "Attack!" Raia quickly had her fairy increase it's lp. "Oh, I forgot, I also equipped Megamorph, to incare my mosnter's attack by 500." Raia's eyes bulged out.  
  
"Damn you Seto!" (Raia-5800)  
  
"All's far in love and duel monsters. Geno taught me that."  
  
"I hate it when he throws my comments around." Chaos muttered.  
  
"What?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Raia set one card and ended her turn, and gave Seto a dirty look. Seto drew, and smiled. "I will set this monster and end my turn." He looked at Raia. "You think I was stupid enough to attack that little monster remover?" Raia sighed, and passed to Seto. "I'll take that as a yes. I will set this card and flip Lord of Dragons."  
  
Raia drew. " I will shift my both of my Kelbeks to attack and destroy your Lord of Dragons." As it faded, Raia smiled. [I]"Good. Now, I can play my Offering to The Doomed, and take out Seto's Blue Eyes, along with malf of his LP."[/I] "Now, I activate." 


	48. Sappy in Victory, Sappy in Defeat

"Not so fast!" Seto said. "I activate Legend of the Chain Knight!" On the field, Chain Knight suddenly appeared. "This card was given to me by Geno Roads after I destroyed one of his Marauders."  
  
"I let him destroy it, poor kid was half suicidal trying to beat my Marauders. I rigged his deck to draw a Dark Hole at that time." Chaos whispered to Gala. "Besides, I had 4 of them."  
  
"This card can only be activated when you destroy 1 of my monsters. I can destroy one of yours, as well as a magic/trap card. I chose the one you were about to flip."  
  
Raia watched as her other Keblek and and Offering to the Doomed shattered. She cursed, and watched Seto gloat. "Hope your happy!"  
  
"Very." Seto said. " I will now activate Controler. This card, by taking 500 damage, will allow me to either destroy one card, or take control of one of your monsters. I think I will destroy that little card in your magic/trap zone." He looked at her. "I will take the magic/trap card." Raia watched in horror as her Enchanted Javalin faded. "And now, attack my Blue Eyes, White Lightning!" (Raia-3800)  
  
" I Summon Agido!" The small, egg-like angel appeared and attacked Seto directly. (Seto-1900)  
  
"I will set this card, and summon Sapphire Dragon. Now, to take down your angel!" As the angel faded, it cracked, and a dice tumbled out. But it landed on one, and Raia sighed, getting nothing. (Raia-3400)  
  
"Well, you just keep doing better and better." Raia said. "But I swear, your streak ends now. I will first activate Dark Hole. Next, I ill set this card and this monster, and end my turn."  
  
Seto smiled. "I summon X-Head cannon, and will have it attack your down face card."  
  
As Raia's shining angel shattered, she looked at her brother. "hmm, seems to me Keith tried that, and is now out. Maybe you should learn from other people. I will now summon my most powerful fairy." She looked around. "Tell me, did you all know that many fairies represent other cultures?"  
  
Chaos sighed as the group remained silent. "Wingweaver is celtic, Airknight is greek, Asura Priest is Indian, Hysteric is british, Kelbek and the mech angels are American."  
  
Raia looked at him. "Uh..ya. Anyway, there is another, one from Eygpt. I play Mudora. This fairy ges a 200 atk boost for every fairy that fell to the grave. That means, I get s 800 atk boost! Now Mudora, Great Strike of the Ancients!" (Seto-1400)  
  
"Sorry, Raia, but that will be your last turn. I will first use Monster Reborn to revive my X-Head. Next, I will use Limited Removal, to double my monster's attack power."  
  
"No.."  
  
Seto looked at his sister sadly. "You fought well. Attack my monsters!" (Raia-0)  
  
Raia and Seto's platforms lowered, and Seto walked over to Raia and gave her a hug.  
  
"Awwww!" The audience said.  
  
"Oh, for the love of god!" Chaos shouted. "I am a sappy man, but this is disgusting!"  
  
"Hey, that's my brother and sister!" Mokuba said.  
  
"I know, but still.." Gala pulled Cahso back into his seat. He crossed his arms in disgust. 


	49. The Offer

Gala rubbed her hands together as she walked to the duelist platform, getting ready to duel Yami in the next match. Ever since she had dueled him a few days ago, all she wanted to do was get him in a match again.  
  
Yami gulped. He didn't want to face Galanodel, no way, no how. But he was being forced again. He closed his eyes as the platform raised. He wouldn't allow ugi to duel for him, he couldn't trust Galanodel not to use her feminine wilds on him. Though, they were good wilds..NO! He couldn't think like that!  
  
"I select Dark Paladin as my avatar." Galanodel said, snapping Yami out of his daze.  
  
"Well, I will too then." Yami said, shuffling his deck. "Who should go first?"  
  
"You love." Gala said, blowing him a kiss. Yami gulped and drew.  
  
"I will first play Pot of Greed. I will then set this card and summon Dark Skilled Magician to the field." On the field, the dark mage appeared, his aura barely around him.  
  
Gala chuckled. "Pulling a move out of my playbook?"  
  
"I was doing that before you."  
  
"When?"  
  
Yami paused. "...I know I did it before hand!"  
  
"Sure you did sweetheart, keep telling yourself that."  
  
Yami had had enough. "Ok, I am getting tired of your playing around! So, I am going to make a bet with you: If I win, you must reveal yourself to the world. And If you win..I am yours."  
  
Kaikou jumped out of her seat. "No Yami!"  
  
Joey nodded. "Don't be stupid Yug!"  
  
"Hell No!" Everyone whipped around and looked at Chaos, who was looking at Yami. "Get some sense in your damn head boy! That is foolishness!"  
  
Kaikou was shocked. "You..you agree with us?"  
  
"On this subject, yes."  
  
Gala looked at Mr. Chaos. "Chaos, this is my choice, not yours!"  
  
"It is when you are about to risk all you know for some booty!" Chaos said. The audience snickered. "Oh, grow up!"  
  
Gala sighed. "I accept Yami." Chaos grumbled and sat down, as did the other duelists. "Now, I will set this monster and this card and end my turn." " I will summon Dark Blade and have it attack your downface card." The swordsman spun his sword, and cut the card, revealing Vindictive Old Magician. Yami frowned.  
  
"I will now activate my magician's effect, and will destroy your Skilled Dark Magician." Gala laughed as Yami ended his turn. "Your bet is looking pretty bad right now. And it's about to get worse. I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
Yami looked at his hand. He needed to get back into this. "I will use now Monster Reborn to summon my Skilled Dark Magician back to the field, and have it attack!"  
  
The Mage fired a blast, only to have it hit a group fo Troop Dragons. Gala searched her deck for another dragon group and looked at Yami. He decided not to give her Dark paladin any more potential firepower. Gala set one monster card and ended her turn.  
  
"I think it is time to clean your field off, there is a lot of clutter on it. First, I will use Tribute to the Doomed." Yami took his Feral Imp and placed it into the graveyard. From the ground, bandages spun out and captured her Troop Dragons, killing them. Gala searched her deck for her final one. "Little good that will do. I also play Raigeki Break. Might as well send that card right to the graveyard."  
  
The lightning raced at the second troop, only to be blocked by a large metal device. "I activate my Spell Shield Type-8. This improved shield, brought to you by Spell Co. can slice, dice and negate spells that target my monsters."  
  
Yami smiled. "At least I got two counters out of that. Now, I will have my Dark Blade and Skilled Mage attack your monsters."  
  
The Skilled Dark Magician swung his staff, and shattered the last troop dragon. But when Dark Blade sliced at the other card, it was sent flying back, Gala's Royal Magic Library reacting to the assault. (Yami-5800)  
  
Gala set yet another card and ended her turn. Yami frowned, and had his dark Blade attack the down face monster. Magician of Faith appeared, and Gala put her spell shield type 8 back in her hand.  
  
"I will set this card, and summon my Skilled Dark Magician to the field." She looked at Yami, and he had the strangest feeling that she was grinning. "I will now attack your Skilled Magician."  
  
"But that will destroy them both!"  
  
"Exactly." 


	50. Breaking the Rules

The skills clashed, and both shattered. Yami was in shock. "How..how could you?"  
  
"Seems to me my Skilled did the best thing he could do. By sacrificing himself, I prevent you from summoning your Dark Magician."  
  
Yami had to nod. She made a good point. Yami set one monster and one more card, and ended his turn. "Your move."  
  
"Thank you. Now, will activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer. With this card, I can bring a Buster Blader into my hand. Next, I will activate Tribute Doll!" ON the field, the Royal Magic Libraby slowly twisted, till it turned into a wooden doll. It faded, and Buster Blader appeared on the field. "Your move Yami."  
  
" I will summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and end my turn."  
  
"Obnoxious." Seto said with a snort. "Who named that monster?"  
  
"The same on that named it a Mystic Horseman when it is a Centaur." Raia said.  
  
Gala drew and smiled. " Tell me, have you faced anyone who used the spell/avaar rule yet?" Yami shook his head. "Well, I guess it's time you saw it in action. I summon the youngest brother of the Magician clan, Breaker!"  
  
On the field, a red form appeared, spinning. The form opened, forming the cape of Breaker. He turned, and holding his hand, made a card golw in Gala's deck. She took it and placed it in her hand.  
  
"Now, I will have my Breaker attack your Celtic and my Buster attack your Dark Blade."  
  
The Breaker spun his blade and released a golden blast that shattered the Guardian. But as Buster Blader attacked, Yami flipped a card.  
  
"I activate Magic Cylinder, to focus your attack back at you!"  
  
Gala smiled. "I active Spell Shield Type 8 to negate your card." Yami could only watch as Buster Blader destroyec his Dark Blade. (Yami-4600)  
  
Seto watched as Yami drew. "That Gala is impressive. She is really holding her own against Yugi."  
  
Raia frowned. "We're suppose to hate her and Chaos."  
  
Seto frowned. "Even you have to admit, she is a great duelist."  
  
"So was your stepfather, should I root for him if he returns?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and watched the duel progress. Yami had just set one monster, and it was now Gala's turn.  
  
"It's time to end this. I will now activate Dark Magic Curtain to summon the Dark magician to the field." The curtain opened to reveal Gala's Dark magician. "And now, I will use Polymerasation to summon my Dark Paladin!" Buster Blader and Dark Magician were sucked into a vortex and the Dark Paladin Rushed out. "Finally, I will Diffusion Wave Motion on my Dark Paladin."  
  
"I activate Dust Tornado!" Yami said, the storm blowing across the Field.  
  
"And I will activate Spell Vanishing!" A Triangle appeared behind Breaker, and with a swing, he destroying the Storm. "And to make sure you can't stop me, I will use Breaker's effect to destroy your last card." As the last magic card faded, the Dark Paladin struck down Yami's Mystical Elf and Beaver Warrior, and then Breaker attacked Yami directly. "It costed me a lot, but I have beaten you." (Yami-3000, Gala-2000) 


	51. Galanodel's Last Stand

Yami drew, and looked at her with amuzment. "Have you now? I will now use my own Dark Magic Curtain to summon my Dark magician. Next, I will use my spell card, Thousand Knives to destroy your Paladin!"  
  
Gala laughed. "You fool, with my Paladin's effect, you can't touch me."  
  
"Then discard from your hand and stop me." Gala's face paled under her mask. She had no hand. "Thought so. Say goodbye to your avatar!" The knives raced into Paladin, and he shattered. "Now, attack Breaker, Dark Magic Attack!" (Yami-1500, Gala-100)  
  
Gala drew and sighed, setting one monster face down. Yami drew his next card and had his Dark Magicain attack once more, shattering the Royal Library. Gala had nothing,a nd passed to Yami, who destroyed her skilled white mage.  
  
Gala looked at her hand, and smiled sadly. "Do it."  
  
Yami nodded. "Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
As the blast raced at her, Gala reached for her mask. Chaos jumped out of his seat and ran towards the platform.  
  
"You can't." Pegasus began to say, but Chaos pushed him out of the way and continued. The blast hit, and everyone covered their eyes. Chaos lloked up,a dn Galanodel's mask landed in his hands. The Platform lowered, and Yami ran over as Chaos cradled Gala's head.  
  
"Galanodel? Galanodel...Michelle!" He said, fear in his voice.  
  
Yami took her in carefully, her long brown hair, her soft features...he sighed with relief as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." She said weakly.  
  
Chaos nodded. "It's ok." He turned and looked at Yami. "You did this."  
  
Yami shook his head. " I didn't.."  
  
Chaos grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the platform, his hand like a vice upon the pharaoh's throat. "So, you try to screw me over again." Yami's eyes looked at him, and the puzzle glowed, and blasted Chaos in the chest with energy. Chaos' hand loosened, but he still held on. Chaos leaned in close. "I told you would only get one chance to do that again."  
  
"Agai." Yami choked out before Chaos tightened his grip.  
  
"And now, I do what I should have done a long time ago." His free hand glowed silver, and a ball of energy formed. "See ya."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Chaos turned as Michelle grabbed his arm. His silver lensed eyes flashed. She looked at him. "What are you.."  
  
She looked at him as she slowly pried his fingers from Yami's throat. "We are not here to kill people. We are here for a reason." Chaos looked at her. "Don't hurt him, he didn't mean to hurt me."  
  
Chaos let out a growl. "I knew it."  
  
Gala paled. "No.no I didn't.."  
  
Chaos looked at her, and sighed, and let Yami go.  
  
"I knew you were a wuss."  
  
Chaos turned and looked at Guy, who sat, twirling his guns. "What?" Chaos said, half shocked at Guy's tone.  
  
"I called you a wuss." Guy replied, cleaning his pistol. "Lord knows no decent man would allow a woman to talk to him like that."  
  
Chaos looked at his son in anger. He had taught Guy better than that. And 2 months after his "death", Guy was acting like Seto did when Geno/Chaos hadn't been around, like a cocky asshole. Chaos had tried to teach Seto humility, but it seemed that only Raia and him could force Seto to act that way. Chaos/Geno ahd always assumed Guy would be able to 24/7. But it looked like he was wrong.  
  
"Maybe that's why Raia likes hitting Joey over there instead of you."  
  
Guy dropped his gun. "What did you say?"  
  
Chaos grinned. He was going to teach his son a lesson. "I said, if you weren't such an ass, maybe Raia would be with you instead of Wheeler."  
  
Guy picked up his gun. "Get to your platform. I am going to destroy you on the field of battle."  
  
Chaos leapt to his spot. "I am finally going to teach you what your father never could, humility."  
  
Michelle looked at Chaos, shocked. "Chaos, you can't do this!" She said quietly. "He's your."  
  
"Go sit next to your boyfriend and keep your mouth shut." Chaos hissed. Michelle looked at him, hurt, but Chaos didn't show any change. He looked down at her, and she walked back to her seat. 


	52. A Soldier's Death

Yami cleared his throat as the tech readied the field for the next duel. "So...you two work together..uh..."  
  
Michelle sighed. "He isn't that bad a person."  
  
Joey smirked. "He just yelled at you, and your defending the creep."  
  
"I guess you guys have a lot of questions." Michelle asked. "So, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why are you two trying to get Geno Road's fortune?" Kaikou asked.  
  
"First, let me say that I never wanted to meet all of you uinder these.circumstances." She closed her eyes. "Geno and Chaos were friends, long ago. Chaos helped Geno through some rough times, and Geno promised that when he needed it, he would give Chaos half of all his possessions. Chaos is merely trying to collect what is his."  
  
In part, this wasn't a lie. Michele had long noticed that Geno and Chaos were almost two different people. Geno seemed to be more fun loving, yet he could also be strict. But Chaos...Chaos was so much darker in all his ways. Even his voice, at times of joy, took on a almost sinister side.  
  
"When I beat you Chaos, I will take back my father's deck and dagger, and I will expose you for what you truly are!"  
  
Chaos looked at Guy and chuckled. "And when I win, I will take what is mine: Half of your fortune. Now, for my avatar, I choose Marauding Captain."  
  
"That is the last time you will speak those words. And now, I will choose Chaos Soldier as my avatar."  
  
"Then shut your mouth and draw!"  
  
Guy gritted his teeth and drew. "I will set this monster and this card, ending my turn."  
  
Chaos nodded. "Let's see what I can do. I will set this card, and summon Gearfried to the field." He watched as his iron knight appeared on the field. "Your move Guy."  
  
"I will make short work of your knight, I will activate Share the pain, destroying my set card, Witch of the Black Forest, and your Gearfried. I will then search for one monster, place it in my hand, and set this monster. Your move" Guy said, smiling.  
  
Chaos drew and smiled. "I will now activate Reinforcements of the army. I will search for the card I need.perfect. I will now summon my avatar, Marauding Captain, and use his effect to summon a second Marauder to the field." As the twin warriors appeared, they each walked upt o Chaos and pointed at his deck. "Now, I will use the special effect of my monsters, to bring forth two cards featuring them." Chaos looked through his deck.  
  
"this isn't good." Kevin said.  
  
"How do you figure?" Tristan asked.  
  
Kevin frowned. "Geno Roads had designed his deck to work with Marauding Captain. Most likely, he ahs many magic and trap cards that can feature him."  
  
Chaos smiled, and placed two cards in his hand. "Your move Guy."  
  
"I will set this monster, and end my turn."  
  
Chaos nodded. "Setting up from a chaos monster, am I right?" Guy didn't answer. "Well, let's see if I can stop that. I will use my second Reinforcement to bring forth this card, the card that will end your chaos monsters' reign of terror." He laughed as he slammed a card on the field. "I sacrifice my Gearfried to summon Chain Knight to the field!"  
  
On the field, a monster slowly faded into view. He looked similar to the Marauding Captain, except his armor was covered in chains, a Kuni with Chain on his left hand, a Blast with Chain on his right, a helm on his head.  
  
"No.." Guy said. ".not Chain Knight!"  
  
Chaos nodded. "'friad so." He placed two cards on the field. "I will not activate Fusion Sword Murasame Blade and A. Force. This will increase my 1950 attacker to 3350!" The cahin knight shuddered as a sword burst out of his right hand. "Now, I will use his special effect!"  
  
Tea looked over at Seto. " Special effect?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Chain Knight can't attack an opponent or his monsters, but his effect makes up for this. Chaos can select one card from Guy's hand and destroy it. And if it is a monster, and his Chain Knight is stronger...it battles it."  
  
Tea gulped. "Meaning Guy's in deep trouble."  
  
Chaos held up his hand, and three cards appeared. "Now, let's play." He looked at each carefully. "Chain Knight, Destroy the middle card!"  
  
The warrior nodded, and fired his Kuni, and realed the card in. Chaos Soldier shttered (Guy-2850) 


	53. Take 2

Guy merely smiled. "I would say ouch, but I ain't in trouble yet." He looked at his hand and laughed. "You told me I was too cocky, but the way I see it, I should be, since it seems that I can now end your game. I will now remove my Witch fo the Black Forrest and Chaos Soldier to summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon!"  
  
As the dragon appeared, Chaos laughed. "You truly are a fool! I have been waiting for you to do that since we began the duel! I activate Ring of Destrucion!" The ring appeared around the dragon's neck. "Use your effect, I dare you!"  
  
Guy looked at him and screamed out in frustration.  
  
"What the?" Joey said.  
  
Mai smiled. "Chaos just took Guy down, hard."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joey asked.  
  
"Look at the Lp." Mai said. "When that Ring blows, Guy is out. But Guy will use his Dragon's effect to destroy Chaos' cards, including his two avatars. That will be enough to knock them both off."  
  
Joey nodded. "It's a draw."  
  
"Which means they have to start again."  
  
Guy and Chaos stared at each other, and both shuffled all their cards back into their decks. Guy sighed. "I will choose the same avatar."  
  
"As will I. Now, once more, make your first move."  
  
Guy nodded. "I summon Opticlops to the field. Now, make your move so I can summon my ultimate monsters and take you out!"  
  
"IS that so? And what if I don't let you unleash them?"  
  
Guy smiled. "Try and stop me."  
  
Chaos nodded. "Gladly. First, I play Dark Hole, to destroy your Opticlops. But before you start celebrating, watch this: I activate Monster Reborn, to summon your Opticlops to my side of the field!"  
  
Guy frowned as his dark monster appeaered in front of him. "A minor delay."  
  
"You never learn, do you?"  
  
Guy smiled. "I have my father's determination."  
  
"But not his intelligence." Chaos said.  
  
"I set this monster and ending my turn." Guy said quickly,never taking his eyes from Chaos.  
  
"Well, I will use my two Reinforcements of the Army to bring two cards into my hand." He paused. "And they aren't my Marauders." The audience murmered in shock. "I summon D.D. Warrior Lady to the field!" A portal appeared, and the female warrior leapt on the field. "And now, I will activate her special effect, Dimensional Bomb!"  
  
Warrior Lady leapt at the down face card, and activated her bomb. A portal opened, and both it and the Old Vindictive Magician were sucked into it.  
  
"You think that little girl s going to slow me down?" Guy asked. "Of course not. I am fighting for justice, and as such, can't fail. I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan to the field, and have it attack your Opticlops!" The drummer spun her stick, and unleashed a sonic blast, shattering the Opticlops and sending it to Guy's graveyard. "One down.."  
  
".and a lot more to go." Chaos said. "I summon my second D.D. Warrior Lady, and have her use her Dimensional Bomb once more!" Chaos reached down and touched his dagger, causing it to glow. (Chaos-5700)  
  
"I will set this card and end my turn." Guy said.  
  
"Hmmm..I think I will summon Gearfried and have it attack your down face monster!"  
  
Guy looked at him. "Are you crazy? That could be the light monster I need to summon my chaos beasts."  
  
"Maybe, or maybe you are bluffing badly. I am a gambling man, and think the latter." Gearfried shattered the monster, and Old Vindictive Magician dragged it into the graveyard. "What do you know?"  
  
Guy frowned. He set one monster and one card, and ended his turn.  
  
"No big words from you? No taunts? I think you are slowly beginning to get it. I will set this monster and end my turn."  
  
Guy and Chaos both passes, and the crowd grew quiet, waiting for Guy to draw. Chaos fiddled with his dagger once more. Guy groaned, and tossed a Ultimate Offering into the graveyard.  
  
"I will activate Heavy Storm" A wind picked up, and all the magic and trap cards entered the graveyard. "Next?" 


	54. Stones Throw Away

Guy drew once more, and threw another trap into the graveyard.  
  
"I activate Change of Heart!" Guy watched as his monster shifted to is side. Chaos sacrificed Guy's Witch. "I summon Freed." The grand General appeared on the field, a sword in his hand. "Now, attack!" Freed spun his blade and hit Guy. "What now tough guy?" (Guy-3700)  
  
Guy drew, and sighed. "I summon Dark Elf, and end my turn."  
  
Chaos drew and nodded. "I believe this duel is getting too tiresome, so I must end it. I will flip my Magician of Faith face up, to retrieve my Reinforcement of the Army. I will then use them, and summon Marauding Captain and Throwstone Unit. Next, I will then use Fusion Dagger!"  
  
"Fusion Dagger?" Guy asked.  
  
"You see, many believed your father only had 1 grand fusion, the Blitzkrieg Commander. But he infact had more than that, as you are about to see. With fusion dagger, I summon Captain of the Throwstones! (Attack-1400, Defense-2400)"  
  
The Marauder transformed, his swords replayed by 1 long knife, a massive catapult by his side, his armor now that of a throwstone.  
  
"Now, I will first use my Captain's effects. First, I will search for one warrior.ah, my Warrior Dai Grepher. Next, I will attack with my Freed!" Freed jumped into the air and pieced the elf, shattering it. And now, I will have my Dai Grepher attack. (Guy-1700)  
  
"Now, I will use his second effect."  
  
"Second effect?" Guy said with a gulp.  
  
"I can fire a warrior on the field at you, doing 1000 lp damage." Chaos said with a laugh. Freed leapt into the catapult, and the Captain fo the Throwstones cut the rope, sending the general into Guy. (Guy-700)  
  
"IS that all?" Guy asked with a laugh.  
  
"I can do it more than once." Guy's eyes grew wide, and Chaos laughed. "Only at the end do you finally realize the truth." He chuckled. "What you are thinking is true: I have been playing you. You never stood a chance against your father's deck. You knew this, you have known this. You could never beat him then, and you can't beat his deck now." Dai Grepher leapt into the catapult. "Maybe now you will learn humility."  
  
With no sign of remorse, of sadness, of nothing, Chaos fired the warrior at his own son. He was already grabbing the cards as the blast happened. By the time the dust cleared, and Guy managed to pull himself up, Chaos was gone. 


	55. Chaos

"How could she do this to me?" Geno asked himself, sitting on the edge of his bed. "How could she side with Yami?"  
  
[I]"It is his charm,"[/I] He said back to himself. [I] "That is how he got Kaikou: He makes them believe that he is a hero, and then, then he turns them against you."[/I]  
  
"But he isn't the villain he once was! He is fighting to stop people who are becoming what he was! HE has redeemed himself!"  
  
[I]"Redeemed?" [/I] He snarled, standing up. [I]"There is no redemption, not for him, not for anyone. We are what we are. Some are villains, some are weapons, Weapons of the Gods!"[/I]  
  
"Not anymore." He said softly. His face twisted into a sneer.  
  
[I] "Let's keep telling ourselves that! Let's keep saying that we are good and heroic! It is a lie! There is no Redemption for the gods!"[/I] He paused. [I]"And if they do try to redeem themselves, we are caught in the cross fire. You know what happened to us when you tried to put an end to a mistake they made."[/I]  
  
Geno moved to the mirror, and took off his sunglasses. Long gone were the hazel eyes that had charmed women, that had held love andlife. Now, all that were left were 2 pale, dead openings, silver light pouring out of them, illuminating his face. He touch his face. "A result of my bloodline and the gates." He rubbed his back. "Along with a few other gifts."  
  
His eyes darkened, taking a redish quality, the silver flashing quickly but not returing. [I]"They did this to us. They have pushed you, all of them, never expecting you to snap."[/I] He smiled, and rubbed his right hand. [I]"You can't deny who you were. The gates gave us back our powers. They are returning. Why not use them to punish those that stand in our way?"[/I]  
  
"I will not let you hurt Michelle!" Geno said, pulling his right hand away from his left. "I won't!"  
  
His left hand backed away. [I]"First of all, I would never hurt Michelle. All I am saying is maybe we should try and let her dark side.."[/I]  
  
"NO!" Geno screamed, grabbing his dagger and pressing it into his left hand. "I will not let you do that to her! She won't become like me!"  
  
His left hand moved away, and tossed the dagger aside. [I] "That is what I want to do. I don't want her to be weak, a fool!"[/I] Chaos chuckled, and reached for the dagger, and played with it. [I] "Where would you be without me? Dead, that's where! Ymi would still have you ded in your crypt. It was me that killed those priests! And it llowed you to go to the gods of Greece, to beg for the army."[/I] He spit in disgust. [I] "We could have killed them, all of them, but no! We had to work with them! And then, there is Amanda! Without me, you would still be her lap dog. But I saw through the harlot, and helped you cast her out. You need me! We must work together now!"[/I]  
  
Geno screamed as he feel to the ground, his eyes fluttered open and close, light pouring into the room.  
  
"Geno!"  
  
He didn't feel Michelle lifting him onto the bed, but he sensed it. He breathed shallow breathes, his body on fire. She held his hand and chanted every protection spell she knew.  
  
His eyes flickered open, now a darkened silver, like tarnished metal. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Geno?"  
  
Geno looked at her. "What can we do for you?"  
  
She sighed wit relief. "Good, good." She looked at him. "What happened.it wasn't."  
  
"Ya." He said. "but he's under control." She nodded, and left to go get some ice. "He is [I]perfectly under[/I] control, [I]oh[/I] yes." 


	56. The Master and the Student

Seto pounded his fingers on the platform. They ahd been waiting for Chaos for over 20 minutes, and he had not shown up.  
  
Michelle looked around. She had changed out of her catsuit, and now wore a simple sweater and a pair of jeans. She bit her lip. "Come Chaos, hurry up!"  
  
Seto looked over at Pegasus. "He isn't showing. He got his money, and now he is gone. Declare me the winner."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Chaos standing on top of the announcers booth. He summersaulted down to the platform.  
  
"Why are you here?" Seto asked. "You got everything you wanted. Why lose now?"  
  
Chaos chuckled. "Because I want to teach you the lesson I taught Guy."  
  
Seto laughed. "I need no lesson."  
  
[I]"Then I am here to kick your know it all ass across this arena you arrogant piece of shit!"[/I]  
  
The crowd gasped. Yami's eyes went wide. "Did he just.."  
  
"I think he did!" Michelle said. She gulped. "You were doing so well, don't lose it now Geno!" She nearly screamed in her head.  
  
***  
  
Geno looked over at the masked figure. "I thought we agreed, I handle this."  
  
[I]"We agreed that if you got in to deep, I protect you bro."[/I] Chaos said calmly. [I] "As Long as you manage to not let him push you around, I will stay back. But be warned: If he goes to far, we play by my rules."[/I]  
  
Geno nodded. "I know you want to protect me...but I can handle this."  
  
***  
  
Chaos looked at his hand. "I chose Marauding Captain as my avatar. I assume you chose Blue Eyes?"  
  
"Correct." Seto said. "Now watch as I show you how a true duelist takes down an opponent!" Seto looked over at Chaos and smirked. "I set this card, and summon La Jin."  
  
Chaos looked at his hand. "I will set this card and summon Blindly Loyal Goblin."  
  
Seto laughed. "Well, let the destruction begin! I activate Ring of Destruction on your Goblin. Now, unless you have a card to help you." Chaos shook his head. "I thought so." The ring exploded, shattering Chaos' Goblin. (Seto, Chaos-4200)  
  
"Why did he do that?" Joey asked, scratching his head.  
  
"It's called losing some to gain more." Michelle said. "Seto losses a few LP to get a chance to slam Chaos with his La Jin or a more powerful monster."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Of course you don't" Yami said with a smile. Michelle chuckled and they turned back to the duel.  
  
"I will now sacrifice my La Jin to summon Sapphire Dragon!" Seto said. The gem covered dragon appeared on the field and let out a roar. "And, Gem Stone Strike!"  
  
"I don't think so Seto!" Chaos said. "I activate Raigeki Break, destroying your dragon." The lightning raced down, and the dragon let out one final cry of pain before dying. "You should know better, when an opponent lays a card down first turn, most likely it is a massive destroyer or blocker."  
  
Seto frowned. "Geno's first law of the opening move."  
  
"Correct. Now, what will I be doing next?" Chaos said, drawing.  
  
"You'll be summoning a high power monster. Also, you are likely to drain your hand now, then build it back up by stalling."  
  
"Correct once more Mr. Kaiba." Chaos said. "I summon Medji General -Kappa- to the field!"  
  
Everyone grew quiet as the warrior appeared. He wore a black cape, a golden headpiece and chest piece, the Millennium Dagger and a sword in his hands. His blonde hair fluttered in the sun as he lifted his sword and let out a warrior cry. (1900/1500/No Effect)  
  
Kaikou stared in amazment. "Daddy."  
  
Chaos looked at her, and for a second faultered. He stopped, and gathered himself. "Yes..yes. Legend says that this card worked for the pharaoh, till the pharaoh betrayed him, and torchured him. But he has returned to avenge himself and his family." He looked at Seto. "And you will finally feel his sword Priest Set."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Legend tells that the Priest Set took the general's daughter as his slave and abused her. But, when the pharaoh, along with the other priests, killed his daughter, Set redeemed himself by telling Kappa to come to the temple, to try and save his daughter. But it was too late, she was gone. Kappa spared Set's life that day, to repay his friend." He glared at Seto. " But now, he owes you nothing, and you stand in his way. Attack." Kappa leapt into the air, and his blade glowed as he brought it down on Seto. (Seto-2300) 


	57. Visions of Whats to Come

Seto nodded. "You preach lessons and legends a little to much Chaos. I believe in looking forward, not back."  
  
"That's why you hunt down Yugi Moto for a lucky draw he managed?"  
  
Seto glared at him. "It is time to take you off your high horse. I activate Graceful Chairity. I will set these two cards and summon Ryu-Kin Powered!" The gargoyle appeared and let out a cackle. "Your move."  
  
"I have a feeling your setting something up, so I will not attack you."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Seto said. "I activate Shrink, reducing my Ryu-Kin's attack by half. I will then sacrifice him, to activate Crush Card!" The virus hit Chaos' deck. "For three turns, only 1500 and lower monsters can attack me." Chaos didn't even move. "And now, I will summon Vorse Raider to the field." The Raider attacked him directly. (Chaos-2300)  
  
Chaos drew, and sent D.D. Warrior Lady to the graveyard. "I activate Dark Hole to destroy your monster, and set this monster."  
  
"Well, I will summon Emerald Dragon, and will have it attack your downface monster." Chaos' Magicain of Faith flipped up and as it went to the graveyard, he searched his grave and took a card.  
  
"I will set this card, I shall activate Raigeki!" The lightning raced down and took out the dragon. "One more turn and I am free of your virus." Seto set one card and ended his turn. Chaos drew and smiled. "I activate Monster Reborn. I will now use this card to resummon Medji General -Kappa- . This prevents your virus from attaching to it. And now, attack his down face card!" Seto's Saggi shattered. "Next turn, the virus dies."  
  
"So sorry, but I don't think you will be in much of a possision to stop me. I summn Lord of Dragons and activate Horn of Dragons!"  
  
Everyone covered their ears as the horn rang out. A mighty roar was heard from Seto's area. "I summon my avatar, the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"I activate The Warrior's Legacy!" Chaos said quickly. "This card will protect both of us from attacking for 2 turns."  
  
Seto laughed. "Little good that will do. IN two turns, I will have built up my forces, and you will be done."  
  
***  
  
Chaos knelt beside Geno, who was on the ground. [I]"Seto has taken enough out of you. It is my turn."[/I]  
  
Geno tried to argue, but couldn't.  
  
***  
  
[I] "That is enough Seto Kaiba!"[/I] Chaos bellowed. Everyone looked at him as the clouds blocked out the sun and the field grew dark. [I] "I have allowed this to go on long enough. Now, we shall play not a game of duel monster, but a different game. We shall play the games of the ancients."[/I]  
  
"Chaos, no." Gala said softly.  
  
Yami gulped. "He..he wouldn't!"  
  
[I]"It is time for a game that even the Egyptain's feared! Not a shadow game, but a game of the gods!"[/I]  
  
Light hit everyone, knocking everyone but Seto and Chaos out. The stadium trembled, and slowly, to Seto's shock, rose in the air.  
  
Seto watched in amazment. "What.what have you done?"  
  
[I]"I have used the powers of my bloodline to allow us to play duel monsters the way it was first played!" [/I]He drew. [I] "I activate Warrior Returning Alive!"[/I] From the sky, a burst of light hit the stadium, and D.D. Warrior Lady burst from the ground.  
  
"This isn't happening!" Seto called out. "This is a dream."  
  
[I] "Dreams can still kill." [/I] Chaos said. Suddenly, Seto saw Geno at the gate, being torn apart, screaming as the engery destroyed him.  
  
"Geno!" but the image changed to an angel, a flaming sword in his hand, the skies dark. Seto looked down to see Domino in flames, a woman falling down past him. He saw a dark figure, Bakura's ring in his hand, throwing fireballs down at the buildings.  
  
[I] "And now, to take care of the dragon!"[/I] Chaos said with a laugh. [I] "I play A Force, and activate D.D.'s effect!" [/I] The wall of power hit Kappa and D.D. D.D. leapt onto Blue Eye's back, and both disappeared. [I] "Now, attack Kappa!" [/I] Kappa charged his blade, and rushed Seto, letting out a primal scream. (Seto-1200, Chaos-200)  
  
Seto drew, and looked at his hand. "No.."  
  
Chaos laughed.[I] "No luck? Then draw again. Go on." [/I] Seto drew and got nothing. [I] "How about you pick out a monster, any monster!" [/I]  
  
Seto nodded, and selected a Blue Eyes. But it wouldn't appear. The card only shook. "Why.."  
  
[I] "This game is for one of a strong heart!" [/I] Chaos said. He looked at Yami. [I] "Only a few posses such a heart. The rest are merely weapons of the gods." [/I] With that, Kappa let out a war cry, and charged Seto. Behind him, an army of phantom Medji appeared. [I] "For what the priests did to him: Kappa, Millennia Striker!"[/I]  
  
"I did nothing!" Seto screamed. "I don't know what you are smoking, but I did nothing to you!"  
  
[I] "Is that so?" [/I]  
  
Seto suddenly found himself in a temple, Raia..no, Kaikou, was tied to a table, her soul being placed in the Millenium Heart. The doors opened, and Geno, dressed in Egyptian garb, appeared. At that moment, Seto realized Geno and Kappa were one in the same. Geno looked at him, and Seto found he wore the outfit of a priest.  
  
"Traitors!" He screamed, rushing the priests. The Medji looked on as Geno cut down priest after priest. One he ripped the heart out, another he stuck like pig. The room filled with blood as the body count rised. He looked at Seto."You too? You betrayed me too? I trusted you.."  
  
The image changed back to Chaos, dressed in a black cloak, a scythe in his hands. He spun it. [I] "Now do you see the error in your life? Too bad it came at the end. I shall do what my weaker half couldn't." [/I]  
  
Seto squeezed his eyes shut, but the blow never came. He opened his eyes to see Chaos struggling with a man in silver, a sword in his hand, an aura of silver light around him, and realized it was Geno. Both fought back and forth.  
  
"This is not what we agreed on!" Geno said with anger.  
  
[I] "This is my business, not yours!" [/I]  
  
"It is mine now!" Geno pushed Chaos way from Seto, and both faded from view.  
  
Light burst forth and everyone awoke to find the stadium back to normal, Seto knocked out, and Chaos was gone. 


	58. The Meeting

"Why didn't you tell us my father was still alive!" Kaikou screamed. Michelle sat in her chair, and just stared at her. "Why didn't you let us know?"  
  
"Geno asked me not to tell you." Michelle said. "Why do you think he never told you?"  
  
"Because he is under your spell!" Kaikou said, grabbing Michelle. Guy grabbed her and pulled her away.  
  
"That is enough Kaikou!" Guy said. "We need to hear what she has to say, now let her talk!" He turned, and sat down on the bed across from Michelle. He looked around as the rest of the gang tried to get comfortable in her hotel room. "Now, start from the beginning."  
  
Michelle nodded. "When I meet Geno, I was a runaway. My family had.there were some bad things, things I don't want to discuss, that resulted in me using a spell to throw my brother into a wall. I..I ran..and spent a lot of time on the road. Finally, I met Geno. At first, I thought he was a drifter, but after a week or two.he told me about how he had once been a billionaire. He told me he liked living the way he was back then."  
  
"Why?" Joey said. "Seems to me Geno had it all."  
  
"And he had to work for all of it!" Michelle said. " You don't know what he had to do to get where he was, and he never got to enjoy it. All of his life was worry worry worry. He told me how for the first time, he felt free."  
  
Yami nodded. "How did that become Chaos and Galanodel?"  
  
Michelle sighed. "We ran out of money, and Geno decided to use some times he had to get a job with the mob as collection agents. We decided to do the jobs on our own, and Chaos and Galanodel were born."  
  
Tea frowned. "And..and what happened to him now?"  
  
Michelle rubbed her hands together. " For the longest time, Gneo has had two sides. One was a kind side, his normal side. But he also had a darker, evil side."  
  
"Chaos." Guy said softly. "I should have guess."  
  
"What?" Kaikou asked. "What do you mean Guy?"  
  
Guy bit his lip. "When my mother and father were going through their divorce, I remember hearing my dad talk to himself. He was normal..then he changed. He began to yell at himself. He then went back to normal, and asked "Chaos" to call down."  
  
Yami sighed. "Your telling me we have another Malik/Yami malik situation?"  
  
"No"  
  
Everyone turned, and looked at Proffessor Kevin. He leaned against a wall and nodded. "No, we are dealing with something else."  
  
"What do you know about it?" Mai asked. "You weren't there."  
  
"Tristan told me about it." Kevin said calmly. "And what we have here is different." He reached into a desk, and pulled out a pad of paper. "There are 3 kinds of split minds..hey Mai, hold this."  
  
Mai smiled. "Hon, I don't hold things."  
  
"I forgot." Kevin pulled out a 20 and stuck it in Mai's shirt. "That's your usual price, isn't it? Or do I owe you more, since you don't get to lay on your back?"  
  
Tristan snickered. "That's a good one."  
  
"I thought so too." He turned back and Mai hit him with the pad and sat down. "I didn't pay for that, but ok. Tristan, you hold this." He grabbed a pen and smiled. "Alright, I am going over this once, so pay attention boys and girls. And Joey, if you intreupt me with a "Huh?' I swear to everty deity, and I will shove my size 10's up your narrow Broklyn hid."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kevin looked at Yami. "Do you keep him around as eye candy?"  
  
"Who invited you?"  
  
Guy sighed. "People, focus."  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Kevin pulled a yoyo from his briefcase. "Here Joey, play with this."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Seto smiled. "I just might like this guy."  
  
Kevin drew the Millenium puzzle on the pad. "Ok, the first type is the possession, where a spirit takes control of a person, be it by shamen, ghost or crazy Egyptian nick nack. We know of three people like that."  
  
Seto raised his hand. "Uh, thought only Raia was possessed."  
  
Kevin looked at Yami. "And he's your archnemisis." He cleared his throat. "Second is what is known as a snap or repression. What happens is that the person represses all anger, and it bursts forth. Example is Malik Istar."  
  
"That sounds like Geno." Mokuba said.  
  
"You'd think that, but there is a difference. A Burst, or snap, only allows for one to be around at one time. Geno and Chaos are together. That means Geno has a split personality, or schizophrenia. Chaos was born out of hate and darkness, and became a big brother type for Geno. Think of it as if Yami and Yami Malik had a baby by some weird medical break through. Understand?"  
  
Seto frowned. "Who si Yami?"  
  
Kevin walked over to Joey, took the yoyo, and gave it to Seto. "Play with this."  
  
Seto threw the toy back to Joey. "Listen, I am smart enough to know that we need to help Geno." He turned to the group. "We need to talk to him, get him back to his senses.  
  
"Wonderful idea." Kevin said. He grabbed Guy's revolver and shoot the wall, destroying a picture. "And then Chaos does that to us. Chaos isn't going to let go any time soon. He believes he is Geno's protector, and will fight us to the death to stay in power."  
  
"Then what do you think we need to do smart guy?" Seto said, poking Kevin's chest.  
  
"First, I should whoop your ass for touching me. Next, I'll whoop you again!"  
  
"Boys!" Michelle said. "You can act like idiots in a moment." She looked at Seto. "Now, what did you see when we all got knocked out?"  
  
"The stadium rose, then Geno appeared, holding shut the gates of heaven. Then, he turned into Chaos, a sword in his hand."  
  
Michelle nodded. "Chaos took control when Geno was knocked out. That's how he survived yet didn't know how. He always guessed what happened...what next?"  
  
"I looked down, and all of Domino was in flames." Seto paused. "And a woman was screaming, falling down."  
  
Kevin nodded. "A peak at the future."  
  
"How do you figure?" Yami asked.  
  
"As Domino burst into flames yet?" Kevin asked. "Something in Geno's powers must have shown us fate, what will happen." He frowned. "You said he stole two of these Millenium items?"  
  
Yami nodded. "That's what I believe."  
  
"And if what you have told me about them is true, then Chaos will try and use them. Domino will burn if we don't stop him."  
  
Tristan shrugged. "Let's just do what we always do: Have Yugi duel him, tire him out, then Mind Shatter that Chaos dude to the shadow realm."  
  
Everyone looked at Tristan in shock. "That could work!" Michelle said slowly.  
  
Seto looked at Kevin and shook his hand. "You did the impossible, you gave one of Yugi's lackeys a brain."  
  
Raia frowned. "Listen, if Geno really has become Chaos, he needs to be dealt with quicker. We need to act now."  
  
"What do you mean by dealt with?" Guy said, looking at her. "He's my father, and I don't want you hurting him."  
  
"He's not your father anymore, he is our enemy." Raia said, staring at Seto and Tea make eyes at each other. "Besides, how are we to know that you aren't helping him. I find it surprising that he didn't contact you."  
  
Guy frowned. "He didn't."  
  
Raia frowned as Tea and Seto begant o whisper at each other. "I am getting out of here. Do what you want."  
  
She stormed out, and Guy sighed. "I'll go talk to her." He ran out of the room and stopped Raia at the elevator. "Listen, I'm sorry.."  
  
"Oh, just shut up!"  
  
Guy looked at her. "Wha.what?"  
  
Raia fumed. "Geez, when are you going to stop hanging around me like a puppy, worried about my feelings. I broke up with you! Get that through your head! I don't like you!"  
  
"That isn't what this is ab.."  
  
Raia glared at him, and slapped him hard. "Stay away from me Guy. Stay away."  
  
She stormed into the elevator, and hit the close button. As the doors closed, she banged her head against the wall. "Nice going Raia. He was trying to be nice, and you insult him. He wasn't even talking about you and him, but no! You can't even talk to Seto and Tea about their relationship, so you take it out on Guy." She nodded her head, and pressed the button to return to the top floor. But when she got back, Guy was gone. 


	59. Nightlife in Domino

"To Raia!" Guy said, holding up a glass of burbon.  
  
Mai nodded. "May she realize what she gave up!" She took a drink and smiled drunkenly. "I tell ya, I don't get it, your cute, your smart, the little bimbos should be lining up to..you know."  
  
Guy smiled back. "What about you? I mean, you are sexyas heck, and you actually have a brain in your head, something most women of your beauty lack."  
  
Mai shrugged, and took another drink. "Funny, we taunted Joey and raia, and they remained together. Maybe they are in love."  
  
"Or maybe we are losers."  
  
Mai leaned over and kissed Guy on the check. "Then we are losers together."  
  
Guy laughed, and held out his ahnd. "Come on, let's party."  
  
***  
  
Geno looked at the mirror. "No, just no."  
  
Chaos smiled. [I]"We need to blow off some stress, I think this is the best way."[/I]  
  
Geno shook his head. "No, I won't do that to her."  
  
His eyes glowed red. [I]"We have these all these powers, and you want to use them to "Help Mankind" Man, you are such a pu."[/I]  
  
"Watch your mouth."  
  
[I]"Now see, that is what I am talking about! You have forgotten the ways of the warrior. He tip toe around when you should be in charge! Have you forgotten how Atemu, or should I say Yami, did to you? We need to stand now, and fight him for what is ours! He owes us a kingdom, I say we take it!"[/I]  
  
Geno paused. "You sound like her."  
  
His face twisted. [I] "Don't." [/I]  
  
"I mean it man, you sound like Amanda!"  
  
Chaos returned, and bit his lip. [I] "Alright, alright. Let's just get some sleep, alright pal?" [/I]  
  
Geno nodded, turned from the mirror, and went to bed, soon falling asleep. His eyes opened, glowing read. [I] "Poor boy, you get so tired fighting your wars. Well, I am going to visit Tea Garner. You sleep." [I]  
  
***  
  
Agile took a deep puff on the ciggerette and looked over at Amy. "Want one?"  
  
"You know I don't smoke."  
  
Agile smiled. "I thought you American women always smoked after that."  
  
She sighed. "First off, I am a Japanesse woman born to American parents.."  
  
"So your American."  
  
Amy smiled. "Fine. Second, there you go again with that "You people this." You know, I really get tired of you doing that."  
  
"Blame my upbring for my ego." Agile said. He looked at her. "I told you. You didn't believe me, but you saw it yourself. Geno is the one the legends speak of."  
  
Amy frowned. "I know, I know...but still, what makes you think you need him. Why go through all the trouble?"  
  
Agile let out a sigh. He had been over this a hundred times. "IF all that I have learned is true, then I need Geno, if he is the one. But first, we must test him. And to that, I had to lure him here with that phony offer for a million dollars when him and Michelle lost their jobs with the mob. Now, all that stands between me and ascension is Pharaoh Atemu and Yugi Moto."  
  
***  
  
Chaos looked around the streets. He frowned, and turned the corner. [I] "Not a piece of tail in sight." [/I] He sighed, and leaned against a lamp post.  
  
"Don't worry big brother, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
[I] "Hold the phone" [/I]  
  
"Of course I will be careful. It's been over 4 months since I have seen you, I won't do anything stupid now. Alright, bye." The teen turned the corner and ran smack into Chaos, dropping her phone. "Excuse me."  
  
[I] "Oh, your excused." [/I]Chaos said. The girl watched as all around him, an aura glowed. She suddenly felt light headed. Chaos caught her as she fell in his arms. [I] "Dear Geno, wish you weren't here."[/I]  
  
"HEY!" Chaos turned, only to be hit in the jaw. He tumbled back, and looked at Tristan. "What do you think your doing to her Geno!"  
  
[I] "Geno isn't home." [/I] His hand glowed, and he sent Tristan flying back. Tristan jumped up and tackled Chaos, who pushed him off. [I] "If you would like to leave a message.." [/I] Chaos twisted around and hit hard in the gut, sending Tristan into the street. He pulled out his dagger. [I] "..Leave a message at the sound of the beep."[/I]  
  
Chaos suddenly felt weight on his back, and twisted around, only to get slammed into a wall. Kevin turned him and punched him as hard as he could. "Beep."  
  
Chaos growled. [I] "Your going to pay for that!" [/I] He swung, but suddenly, Kevin was no longer in front of him, but to the side, delivering a kick to his rib cage. HE turned to face him, but Kevin was now behind him, twisting his arm around. [I] "What the hell are you?" [/I]  
  
"I am a pissed off college professor who doesn't like magnuses using their powers to take advantage of girls." Kevin smiled as he decked Chaos. "You?"  
  
[I] "Oh, just your average dark half. Oh, and call me a Yami, and I will kick your ass, just like this!" [/I] Chaos pulled Kevin down, and plunged his dagger into Kevin's leg, causing him to let out a scream of pain. [I] "Now I'm..I'm.[/I].where am I?" Geno said, looked around. He looked at the dagger and paled. "Oh my god, let me help you." Geno pulled the dagger out, and turnd to call for help, only to see Tristan and the girl looking at him in shock. "On second thought." He ripped open a dimensional hole and dove into it.  
  
Tristan ran to Kevin's side. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Help the girl." Kevin grunted out as he pulled a hankie from his pocket. Tristan nodded, and helped the teen up, who was regaining consciousness.  
  
"Thank for the..Tristan?"  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Kevin said in pain. "You know each other!" He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a wad of bills. "Sernity was it? Well, go buy me some crack so I don't feel things." Serenity frowned, and grabbed the cell phone. She dialed 911, but Kevin pulled the phone away. "No..no doctors. Hit speed dial 3, he's a friend, he can help me."  
  
Tristan looked at Joey's sister. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to see Joey!" She said happily. "You?"  
  
"He's here to help me get stabbed!" Kevin screamed.  
  
Serenity smiled sweetly. "I'm calling my big brother."  
  
"Great, kill me slowly instead!" 


	60. The Deciding Factor

Guy groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling and then at the clock. "Noon. Man, I got wasted." He signed, and rolled over, only to hear an oof.  
  
"Watch where your.." Mai's eyes grew wide. "Guy?"  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Thye both screamed, scrambling out of the bed. They covered themselves up and looked at each other in shock.  
  
Guy rubbed his throbbing head. "What did we do last night..did we.." The memories slammed back to him,a nd he snickered.  
  
Mai nodded, and smiled despite herself. "Ya, we really were wild." She looked around, and found her shirt and pulled it on. Guy grabbed a pair of pj shorts and threw them to her, and pulled on his jeans. They sat down on the bed while Guy rang the maid for some breakfast.  
  
Guy went down to get the food, and Mai began to fix her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then noticed her hand.  
  
"Well, here are some eggs ." Guy chuckled. "We must have been hammered to sleep together."  
  
Mai frowned. "I think we did more then that." Grabbed Guy's left hand and held it up next to hers. "Notice our new matching jewelery?"  
  
Guy's jaw dropped as he looked at the wedding bands. "No.no, we didn't..we couldn't.."  
  
Mai looked over at the TV, and noticed a tape. She looked at the front and looked at Guy. "Oh yes we did."  
  
Mai hit play, and they watched themselves saying the wedding vows at a Domino Little White Chapel.  
  
Guy gulped. "Does this mean I can't think of Raia anymore?"  
  
***  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next match will determine who will face Mr. Chaos in the final match. So, let us get right to it. The first competitor is Yugi Moto, using Dark Magician. The next competitor is Agile Krieg, using Dark NecroFear. Let the duel begin."  
  
Yami looked over at Agile. "I hear you are quite good at this game. Let us see if you are as good as they say you are."  
  
Agile merley smiled and drew. "I set this card ad summon Opticlops to the field. Make your move, King of Games." He paused. "And if I may say, it is an honor to duel you." Agile represed a laugh and watched Yami draw.  
  
"I will set this card and monster, and activate Fissure." Aile watched as his Opticlops fell below the earth.  
  
"Oh well, back to where he came from." Agile said calmly. "I will now summon Headless Knight to the field."  
  
Yami sighed. "I activate Raigeki Break."  
  
Yugi appeared beside him. "This is just sad. He can't counter anything."  
  
"We have bigger things to worry about than Agile. We need to get the Rod and Ring back and try and save Geno's mind." Yami turned back to Agile. "I will now sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Dark magician Girl!" Hearts flew past Yami as his female mage appeared. "Now, Dark Magic Attack!" (Agile-4000)  
  
Agile nodded "You are good, very good. And now, you have given me a great honor."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"  
  
"I can get the honor of destroying your Dark Magicain Girl!" Agile pulled a card from his hand. "I summon Giant Orc to the field." The massive fiend appeared, as tall as the Dueling Platforms. "Now, Bone Club Smash!" Yami watched as the Orc grabbed his poor mage and tossed her in the air. "It could go all the way...homerun! Cubs win, subs win!" (Yami-5800)  
  
Joey frowned. "What the heck happened to him? He went from calm to crazy in 10 seconds."  
  
Amy smiled. "Maybe there is more to agile Krieg then meets the eye."  
  
The Orc then knelt down and lowered his head. "Your move Yami."  
  
"I will set this monster and end my turn."  
  
Agile nodded. "I will pass to you, and shift m Giant Orc back into attack." The Orc let out a groan and stood up with a sigh.  
  
"I will set this card and this monster, and end my turn."  
  
"Well, let's take care of this. First, I will play Spiritualism. This card will return your magic or trap to your hand." Yami frowned, and picked up his Magic Cylinders. "Next, I will sacrifice play monster Reborn to summon Headless Knight back to the field. But he won't be staying for long. I will sacrifice him to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!"  
  
"Man!" Tristan said. "That is a powerful monster." Serentiy nodded and held onto his arm. He smiled, and watched as Agile continued.  
  
"Now, I will have my Giant Orc and Ha Des attack your monsters!" The dark Lord and Orc slammed into the downface monsters.  
  
Yami looked at his hand. "I will set this monster and this card, ending my turn." He frowned. "I hope this works."  
  
Agile looked at Yami. "Let me guess, you laid your Magic Cylinders on the field, hoping I would either stall or be stupid enough to attack?"  
  
"Uh.ya?" Yami said, a little put off.  
  
"Well then, I will attack with my Ha Des."  
  
Yami looked at him. "I will.uh, use Magic cylinders."  
  
"Good move." (Agile-1600) 


	61. Surprises and Shocks

Yugi looked at Yami. "What is he doing? Why did he attack?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm worried that he has something up his sleeve. We need to be careful. He is either a very lucky duelist or an incredible smart one. Either way, we need to tread lightly." He turned back to the duel. "Agile, I don't know about you, but I am fighting for a noble cause, and as such, I can't fail!" He looked at his deck. "Heart of the cards, aid me now.yes!" He looked at Agile. "This should hold the dark forces off for a few turns. I activate Swords of Revealing Light. You can't attack for three turns!"  
  
Agile drew and smiled. "That doesn't matter now."  
  
"It doesn't?" Yami asked.  
  
"No." Agile replied. First, I will activate Twin Souls of Necroruler!" Upon the field, a massive door appeared. It rumbled as roars echoed from behind it.  
  
"This isn't good!" Serentiy said, pressing her face to Tristan's chest.  
  
"Oh no, not good at all!" Tristan said, smiling despite himself.  
  
"What dos you door do Agile!?" Yami called out over the roars.  
  
"Glad you asked. This door holds the deadiest creature in hell. And to summon it, I must first sacrifice my Ha Des and this Necrofear in my hand to the door's guardian." Upon the door, a monstrous gargoyle took the two fiends, and wit a cackle, turned them into two keys. It flew down, and unlocked the door, and all the lights in the stadium faded. All that could be seen was the setting sun.  
  
"Oh no." Yami said quietly.  
  
The doors creaked, and two clawed hands appeared, gripping the door like some wicked vice. The gargoyle suddenly got scared, and began to try and shut the gate, but it was too late. With a heave, the bate slammed open, crushing the gargoyle. There stood a monster of a being, upright, towering over the field. It's head was down, and it let out a breath, and with a roar, it's blood red wings burst forth, cutting the air. IT reached behind it's back, and pulled out a long, thick sword out of it's robes, which mad eYami think back to Buster blader's sword. But this buster sword was tainted steel, and decorated with twisted ruins and writing. The demon raised it's head, and the last light glinted off it's twisted mask, it's glowing red eyes starign at Yami, piercing the pharaoh's soul  
  
Agile smiled. "May I present to you Nercolord Guardian of Death!" Everyone in the crowd remained silent, watching the creature breath as it stared. "This demon has many effects. I will use his first effect. I will select your down face monster, and take control of it!" Yami watched in horror as Necrolord reached into it's robes, and pulled out a piece a paper, stained with dark spells, it tossed it, and it clung to the Magicain of Faith's face, and she trembled, moving to his side of the field. "Finally, I use Mystical Space typhoon to destroy your swords." The storm brewed and shattered the glowing swords. "Now, attack my monsters!"  
  
The Necrolord watched as the Orc stuck Yami with his bone. Then, it raised it's hand, and Magician of faith traembled, attacking Yami. He watched her return, and heard her crying softly.  
  
"End it."  
  
The fiend nodded, and leapt in the air, spinning it's blade, a dark energy gathering, till it hit Yami, a wave of power blasting out in all directions.  
  
"YUGI!" Joey called out as Yami feel to the ground. Joey ran to his friend's side. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Merely took out an obstacle in my way to get to the finals!" Agile said with a laugh. The sun set, and only light was from the feind's eyes. Joey pulled Yami off the platform and tried to get him to wake up.  
  
At that moment, Kevin walked to Seto's side, leaning on his new cane, his leg wrapped in a cast. He looked at Agile and frowned. "Think you might have gotten that prediction about Geno a bit wrong?"  
  
"What..you can't think that Agile.."  
  
"Hmm, uses demon cards! I wonder why I think he is evil!" Kevin said with anger. "Well, I guess we re..."  
  
He never finished. At that moment, in the sky, a star began to glow brightly, piercing the darkness. The light shone down, and Nercolord whipped around to stare at the light. Everyone looked up to see Chaos standing upon the roof of the announcers booth. He pointed his dagger at Agile.  
  
"Chaos! It is time for us to duel!" Agile out.  
  
Chaos chuckled. "The shadow falls, the great star glows, and Chaos does battle with Agile Krieg." He flipped down and watched as the monsters faded and Agile began to shuffle his deck. From his eyes glowed a mix of red and silver light. The crowd gasped as he seemed to become larger in size, more powerful and intimidating. "Let's duel!" 


	62. Why must they Brag?

Agile nodded, and began to shuffle his deck. "It is so good of you to come Chaos. I have been, looking forward to dueling Geno Roads, but you will do." Agile didn't try to hide his smile as Chaos merely drew his cards.  
  
Pegasus looked at them. "You ava...."  
  
"Blitzkrieg Commander"  
  
"NecroRuler."  
  
"Alright then." Pegasus said, returning to his seat. Yami frowned and looked over at the rest of the gang.  
  
"Should we stop him?"  
  
Kevin frowned. "Let's see what happens. On the duel field is where we will learn their intentions."  
  
Chaos drew his sixth card. "I will set this card and then sum....[I]no[/I]." He looked at Agile. "[I]I will set this monster.[/I]"  
  
Agile looked at Chaos. "tell me, how did you learn that Geno's deck was buried in his grave."  
  
"I heard it on the internet, your site had a rumor about it I believe."  
  
Agile nodded. "Of course. I will now set this card, and summon Giant Orc." The Orc looked at Agile, who, framed against the darkened sky, gave him a nod. The creature swung his bone club, only to destroy the Magician of Faith. Behind Chaos, the stars flared up as he drew.  
  
"Look at that!" Joey said.  
  
"What are you chattering about monkey boy?" Seto said, trying to focus on the duel.  
  
"Look at the stars! Whenever Chaos makes a move, they get really bright. But when it's Agile's move, they get dark. And even then, they still are bright on Chaos' side."  
  
Amy, who was listening to there conversation, frowned. "The little spaz is right. The stars respond to Geno. And that means he is the one."  
  
Chaos has already summoned Blindly Loyal Goblin, who was just finishing off the Giant Orc, leaving Agile's field open. Agile looked at his hand and thought for a moment, then chuckled. "You know, I have to know, when did you meet Geno?"  
  
Chaos frowned. " I meet him in Las Vegas."  
  
Agile nodded. "Oh yes. Many forget that is where Geno made it big. You know, there has always been a rumor that him and Bandit Keith use to work together, husling the Blackjack table. Of course, that was before Geno managed to take over that communications firm and started Roads INC. Tell me, did you ever see him with Keith?"  
  
"[I]Just draw.[/I]"  
  
Agile looked at Geno like a professor would to a student who just didn't get the math problem. "As you wish. I set this monster and end my turn."  
  
Geno rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Agile was getting to him....he had to focus! And Chaos was just letting Agile play them.  
  
"I will set this monster and end my turn. Next, I will have my goblin attack!" Everyone watched as Sangan shattered, and Agile searched his deck. "Now, make your move and [I]enough of your questions![/I]"  
  
Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Uh oh." Yami looked over at her. "Chaos is getting stronger."  
  
Yami frowned. "I don't like this. I don't like sitting here, waiting for us to find out if we have a good guy fighting a bad guy, or too really bad guys seeing which will take us out."  
  
Michelle took his hand and squeezed it. "We just have to hope that Geno is on our side." She whispered  
  
Agile had been looking at his hand, thinking, ad finally, made his choice. "IF you don't want to talk, then I will duel. However, I know your secret....Geno."  
  
The crowd murmured as Chaos chuckled. "[I]Geno isn't here, you fool. Now play your card![/I]"  
  
Agile looked at him. "Ah yes, he is no longer here. But I think he will be back to deal with you.....Chaos, is it?" Chaos didn't faulter, and Agile sighed. "I was hoping this would be easier. I will have to remember to post this duel on my site. I will be fair so you can enjoy reading it."  
  
"[I]Like I would ever read anything on your site.[/I]"  
  
Agile smirked. "I thought you saw that rumor about Geno on my site?" Before Chaos could answer, he picked a card. "No more questions? Alright, then let's just end this. I will summon Giant Orc, and then use monster Reborn to special summon the second Orc." He looked at the crowd. "And folks, it gets worse."  
  
Kevin let out a groan. "Why must they always brag about that?" 


	63. In the Hall of Greatness

"I will now activate my trap card, Master of Ceremonies!" On the field a robed man appeared, a golden scepter in his hands. "Want to know what he does?"a  
  
"[I]Not[/I] really."  
  
"Well, I will tell the audience then." He turned, and faced the crowd behind him. "This card allows me to Ritual Summon a monster this turn, even though I just normal summoned a monster. So, will activate Contract with the Dark Master!" On the field, a being in tattered bandages appeared, and grabbed both orcs. It let out a piercing scream, and tore off his rags. "Rise, Dark mastr-Zorc! Activate Strike of the Master!"  
  
The die appeared, and began to spin. Chaos merely held out his dagger. "Let's see how luck goes for you." The die stopped on six.  
  
"Not quite." From beneth his shirt, a faint golden glow appeared. The die shifted to show a storm. "Seems to me all your monsters die." Chaos watched as his Goblin and his face down Witch of the Black Forest shattered under the black lightning that struck it. Chaos searched his deck and placed one monster in his hand. "Now, attack directly, with Strike of the Beast!"  
  
The Dark Master took to the air, and circled the arena, causing everyone to gasp. Tristan held Serenitiy close as it swooped near them, then headed right at Chaos. But Chaos didn't even react. The demon hit him, and they heard a cry of pain.  
  
"So even Chaos can feel pain." Seto said calmly.  
  
"Yes, but not just now!" Chaos cried out. Everyone turned to see Zorc screaming in pain, black blood pouring out onto the platform. "You see Agile, I knew you would pull that, so I set Sakuretu Armor my first turn."  
  
Amy couldn't believe it. He had been playing Agile from the start. He had allowed Agile to build up his forces, and then simply took him out when he felt like it. This was going to be harder then either of them had thought.  
  
Agile looked at him with surprise. Chaos chuckled. "What's wrong, [I]didn't expect[/I] that?" He drew. "Well, get ready for more, much more. I will not go down so easy Agile Krieg, you are about to see that!" Agile looked at the two cards in his hand, dumbfounded. "Now, I will set this card, and then use Warrior Returning Alive, to bring Blindly Loyal Goblin to my hand, and then summon him right back tot eh field, and attack you directly!" (Agile-4200)  
  
"Yes!" Tristan shouted. "That's the way to do it!"  
  
Serentiy looked at him. "Your cheering on the guy that wanted to sleep with me and stabbed Kevin."  
  
"Well....ya." Tristan muttered.  
  
Serenity sighed. "I can't believe you would root for him."  
  
"You would rather root for Agile?"  
  
"I will set this demon in defense." Agile cried out.  
  
"Go Chaos!"  
  
Tristan smiled. "That's my girl."  
  
Chaos looked at Agile, cocking his head to one side. "That is all? That is all you have? That is all the mighty Agile Krieg can do, summon one little monster?" He laughed. "[I] This will be too easy. I activate [/I]Hall of the Marauders!"  
  
All of the walls in the arena glowed, and became made of grey stone, a massive fire pit in the center. 2 thrones sat near Chaos, and swords covered the hall. Everyone let out a whistle.  
  
"Next, I will use the halls effect to find one Marauding Tamer, and place her in my hand. And now, I will summon Shadow tamer, and sacrifice her to summon Maruading Tamer!" The tamer shifted to her matriarchy of the marauders mode, complete with two massive cat-o-nine-tails whip. "Now, attack my monsters!" Agile watched as his Winged Minion shattered at the hands of the goblin, and the Tamer attacked him directly. (Agile-2300)  
  
Agile gritted his teeth. He needed to turn this around, now! He drew, and smiled. He had 3 cards, but he needed more. But for now, he could stall. "I will remove the three monsters in my graveyard from play to summon Dark Necrofear!" The Queen of Ghaosts rose from the dark mists behind Agile. "Attack the Marauding Tamer!" As the monster faded, he placed a card on the field. (Geno-5700,) 


	64. Coming of the Commander

Kaikou suddenly appeared and shuddered. She turned as the spirit of her mother, trapped in the card, shattered. Chaos hung his head, and took a breath.  
  
"No words in the tongues of man can express what I will do to you for that." His eyes grew intensely bright, and all the stars around him faded save 12, which formed a circle behind him.  
  
Raia returned to control, just in time to see Guy and Mai enter, holding hands. She looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Where were you too doing that made you late." She tried to say in her nicest tone.  
  
"Well..."Guy began.  
  
"We got married!" Mai said, wanting to hurt Raia quick.  
  
She just didn't realize how loud she had said that.  
  
The crowd all looked at them as Guy looked at er direction and gritted his teeth. Raia looked at them in shock. "Re...really."  
  
Mai held out her hand. "Proof enough?"  
  
Kevin smirked, and began to clap. Seto, seeing Joey's face, joined in, but stopped when he saw how hurt Raia was. But it was too late, the whole stadium burst into applause.  
  
Agile looked at Chaos. "Care to finish this?"  
  
"Just a minute." He looked at Guy. "If your father was here, he would want to know what the hell you were think!" Guy looked at Chaos/his father and just sighed, and took his seat. Chaos turned back to Agile. "Anyway...Agile?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just looking at the hot little body on Geno Road's new daughter in law. Wow!"  
  
Chaos snorted. Amy huffed. Guy just looked at Mai. They were going to talk about that little outburst. He had wanted to do it quietly, not broadcast it in the final duel! Sure...he would have let the world known...but just not at this moment.  
  
Chaos' next move would wake everyone up. " I will Activate Two Reinforcements of the Armor, to summon two Marauding Captains to the field." He looked at the crowd, and chuckled. "And Folks, it gets worse."  
  
Amy frowned. "Why do they always have to brag like that?"  
  
"I will now Activate Fusion Dagger, and sacrifice one marauder and one Exiled Forces, too summon..." He looked at the crowd.  
  
"The Blitzkrieg Commander!" They all shouted in excitement.  
  
"Got to love that."  
  
On the field, the marauder grabbed the dagger, and was surrounded by the Forces. They pulled him behind a curtain, and allowed their shadows to be seen. They watched as the forces placed armor on the captain,a nd he let out a war cry each time. Finally, one touched his face, and they faded. HE then stepped out, the grand silver armor upon him, the massive blitz sword and shield.  
  
"Now, I will set this card and I will use my Commander's effect to destroy your Necrofear by destroying my marauder."  
  
"Stupid move. I will now take the commander...."  
  
Chaos wagged his finger. "No no. You see, I activate this spell card, The Commander's Choice. I will select what card you control. And I select the Goblin." The ghost grabbed the goblin, but it didn't work, and it faded. "Now attack!"  
  
Both monsters rushed Agile, but suddenly, a trap card fillped up, blocking them. "Say hello to the Dark Shield. This will prevent all attacks for one turn, but only if I have no monsters on my field."  
  
Chaos merely smiled. "All I have to do is wait. Soon, I will draw a Magical Space Typhon and then, you will lose!"  
  
Agile looked at him. "Is that so?" He drew, and laughed. "This card will change my fate! I activate my spell card: The Needs of the Few!"  
  
In the sky, a massive claw appeared. The ground shock, and in the Hall of the Marauders, a graveyard appeared. "By removing monsters from our graves, both of us can draw cards. I will remove 3 cards to gain three new ones."  
  
Chaos nodded, not liking where this was going. "I will remove 6." He drew his six cards, and looked at Agile. "Make your move."  
  
Agile grinned. "You do realize, that with that card, your fate was sealed."  
  
"You know, I hear so many duelist say that, it just gets tiring. [I]So just do it![/I]"  
  
Agile looked at Chaos. "So comes from he mouths of the doomed. I will now activate Twin Souls of the Necroruler!"  
  
Yami gasped. "NO!" 


	65. Armor of the Patron

"YES!" The gate appeared, and Agile slipped a second Necrofear and a Ha Des in his graveyard. The gate rumbled, and NecroRuler Guardian of Death stormed onto the field. "You should have waited to use that Choice card, because now, I will take your Blitzkrieg Commander" The Necroruler threw his biwithcment scroll, and The Blitzkrieg Commander shuddered, and moved to his side of the field. "Now, attack!" The two monsters moved together, and the command struck down his former teammate while the Guardian attacked Chaos. But, somehow, Chaos remained standing. "What will you do know?" (Geno-1550)  
  
Chaos looked at Agile as stream rose from his leather jacket. "What...I can...to defeat you. I will first use Monster Reborn...to summon Maruading Captain back to the field."  
  
Agile smiled. "Little god that will do. I know you don't have another Blitzkrieg monster. So, what do you plan to do? Do you want to just summon horrible fusions that can't touch my monster?"  
  
"No." Chaos said. "I will now activate Patron Armor of the Marauder." On the field, a silver chest plate appeared, two long slashed of light pouring out of the back of it. "I will equip this card to my Marauding Captain." The Marauder threw the armor on, and shuddered. "And now, I will sacrifice him to summon from my deck, the monster that will end your rule Nercoruler, Arch marauder!"  
  
As the Madauder faded, Guy's duel disk glwed, and from it burst his Messangers. The Soldier and Dragon stood on opposite ends of the field and began to let out cries.  
  
"What does that mean?" Mai asked.  
  
"They hereald in the end and beginning. The card my father played is one that will end this, either for him or Agile."  
  
The marauder shattered, only to appear in the sky, a flaming sword in his hand, two grand wings upon his back. Seto looked at it, and remembered it from his vision. He looked at Chaos and nodded.  
  
"What now?" Agile asked. 'That monster only has 2000 attack points!"  
  
Chaos nodded. "True. So, I will have to even the odds. First, I will activate Sign of Twilight. This card will reduce your monster's attack by 1000."  
  
Agile looked in shock, but then smiled as his lp dropped. "Looks like you got it wrong. Mark of Twilight reduces attack. Sign of Twilight reduces lp."  
  
Chaos cursed. "Well, I can still go out with honor. I will now use the Arch's effect." The Arch marauder's hand glowed. "We each chose one monster and one magic or trap card on our field. These are safe. The rest are sent to the graveyard."  
  
Agile looked at him in shock. He couldn't believe this! Was Chaos so dense that he thought he could take him out so easily? Agile knew his monster was weak against removal cards, so he had set earlier the trap card Liquid Core. When he activate it, any monster that had left the field would return in the form of a liquid token, able to take Geno out. He smiled. This was too easy. He must have been wrong, Geno wasn't the one he was searching for.  
  
"I will destroy all but this card here" Agile stated, pointing at the Liquid Core. "And my NecroRuler."  
  
Chaos let out another groan. "man, I wanted you to pick the Blitzkrieg. Then, I could have killed him with my downface card I chose, and the Arch Marauder, the monster." He said, placing his hand in the grave. "Arch marauder, go surrender." The Arch shook his head, but Chaos nodded, and the angelic warrior flew to the NecroRuler and outheld his ahnd. "Shake, and I will admit defeat."  
  
Agile smiled like a cat wit a mouse in it's reach. "Necro, claim it."  
  
As it reached out, Chaos slapped his head. "I forgot! I didn't have a Blitzkrieg killer, I had a Necroruler killer." Agile's eyes went wide, as did those of the demon. "I activate Twin Daggers of the Marauder!"  
  
From the Arch's sleeve, something glowed, ad with a twist, he stabbed the demon in the thrat, killing it. It spun, and shattered Agile's trap card.  
  
"I forgot, that card destroys a trap or magic card and a monster."  
  
Agile looked at the field. "No."  
  
Chaos looked at him, the stars ablaze. He looked at everyone. "I told you all once, I am the new champion." He looked at the Arch Marauder. "Now, Arch marauder, attack with your greatest attack, MARK OF THE JUST!"  
  
The Arch slashed the air, a glowing line appearing. He did it again, forming a curved x. He stabbed his sword into the middle, and flew straight at Agile.  
  
Kevin sighed. "Here we go again."  
  
The blast hit, and everything went dark. 


	66. True Colors

The first thing Yami saw was Kevin, helping him up. He rubbed his eyes, and saw that Tristan and Serenity were already up, Kevin having helped them first. He sighed, and felt his bones, making sure he was still alive.  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"I wouldn't know." Kevin said.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Ask me later, we have bigger problems."  
  
Yami nodded. Everyone was knocked out, and they were working on helping them up. Now, most of the gang was up and about, groaning. Yami looked over at Chaos.  
  
"Where is Agile?" He asked.  
  
Chaos, reading a slip of paper, sighed, and tore off his mask. Yami was shocked to see Geno's face once more, let alone the glowing silver eyes. He sighed, and tossed the note down. "Gone Pharaoh, gone." He kicked a chair, and fell to his knees. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami looked at him. "Ch....Geno, what is wrong?"  
  
Geno looked at him. "It's Agile and Amy...they took Michelle."  
  
Yami looked around, and noticed her purse. He ran and grabbed the note. "He wants to see you at his corporate towers?"  
  
Geno let out another scream. Kevin looked over with disgust and continued to check on the gang. Guy ran to his father and hugged him. He looked at him, and his face went serious. "We'll get her back."  
  
"It's not that! Don't you see? He tricked me! It was him all along! He is the one that hired me and Michelle, to win! He wanted to face me, get me to use that attack, so he could take her!" He pulled out his dagger.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yami asked.  
  
"To save her. I need to face him."  
  
Raia rubbed her head. "You don't know what he wants with you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Seto grabbed him as Geno created the transport slash. "But we do. We are coming."  
  
Geno looked at them, and nodded. "Pegasus, stay behind and get this all cleaned up. Tell them me and Agile went to finish our duel." He looked at the gang. "Come on."  
  
Geno, Yami, Guy, Mai, Joey, Raia, Seto, Tea, Mokuba, Tristan, Serenity and Dr. Kevin all headed through the slash, to meet with the man holding Michelle. They didn't know what to expect, but what they were about to hear would change their lives forever. 


	67. Who are you Really?

Geno paced up in down the roof top, looking around. The gang stood against a wall, watching him.  
  
Seto finally spoke up. "Geno, where have you...."  
  
"Not now." Geno said calmly. "First things first." He walked up to Seto and back handed him. "What did I tell you about traps on the first turn? I told, never attack first turn unless they already activated their card! I taught you better!"  
  
Seto looked at him as Tea giggled. "I was trying..."  
  
Geno had already moved down the line. "Nice to see my best friend and the woman I was with shacked up." He said, causing Tea to quiet down. He moved to Joey.  
  
"Joey....well, you really didn't do much. Here, have some gum." He said, handing Joey a piece.  
  
"Alright man!"  
  
Raia shoot him a look, then stared at Geno. "We have a lot of questions for you. Chaos, how you survived....your eyes!"  
  
Geno sighed. "You should know how [I]he[/I] came about, you were the reason for him gaining enough strength to come out." Raia looked down at her feet. She didn't like to think about that day. "Second, Gala should have told you how I survived, why do I need to talk about that again? And finally, A little effect from the gates. They charged me with light energy, and now my eyes glow in the dark. Nice, ain't they." He leaned in. "Any other questions?"  
  
Raia's eyes flashed as Kaikou took control. "Were you ever going tell us you were live?"  
  
Geno paused. "Had I told you that I wanted to be a alone, no longer be Geno Roads, would you have felt better?" She shook her head. "I thought so."  
  
Finally, he looked at Guy and Mai. "And you two." He looked at them. "Guy, now are you sure she doesn't like you because of the...you know...."  
  
Tristan and Joey snickered, and Guy gave them a look. "Not that you pervs." He looked at his father. "It isn't the aura. It isn't that strong."  
  
Geno raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He held out his hand to Serentity, who looked at him and began to smile like an idiot. Geno pulled away, and she regained composure. "It is that strong."  
  
Mai frowned. "It wasn't because of that." She left out the part of getting drunk. She knew better then piss of a man that seems to be able to change the weather itself.  
  
Geno returned to his pacing. "Where is he?"  
  
"Enjoying the view!"  
  
Geno turned and looked at Agile as he stood upon a large electrical box. He smiled, and looked at Geno, amused. "What, no kind words?"  
  
Geno rushed him, his dagger aimed at Agile's chest. Yami watched, and saw something gleaming under Agile's shirt caught his eye. "Geno, wait!"  
  
Geno leapt in the air, and the dagger connected, only sending him flying backwards. He slammed into the ground and groaned as the Millenium Ring slowly appeared around Agile's neck. He chuckled, and leapt down. "You know what I love about you people? You have yet to figure out how to use these little items like your suppose to."  
  
"What are you talking about Krieg?" Yami said, moving towards him. Agile held out his hand, and Yami hit an invisible wall.  
  
"You all believe that these little items can be used as tools in duel monsters. The truth is, they are really based off godly weapons. Take this ring." Agile held it out, and it suddenly began to melt, until it shifted into a larger ring, spikes running all along it. He looked at Geno and smirked. "Want to see how it works?" He threw it, and the ring slashed Geno's arm, leaving a long gash. Everyone watched in horrific amazement as silver blood poured out of the wound. It slowed to a trikle, and sealed into a glowing scar. Geno look at it and smiled weakly as the weapon flew back to Agile.  
  
"Looks like I found another side effect."  
  
Agile looked at him. "Side effect?" He sighed. "He doesn't know." He turned, and began to laugh. "He doesn't know who he is!"  
  
Geno gritted his teeth, and leapt up, running at Agile. But he never stood a chance. Agile spun, and sent the ring flying again. It struck Geno's leg, and he screamed as it dug into the bone, only to fly back to Agile.  
  
Guy pulled out his gun, and pointed his father's assailent. "I'm wasting him!"  
  
"No you fool!" Kevin yelled, pulling the gun away. "It's a spell wall! You hit it, and that bullet goes back at us. You'll kill each of us before it even wavers."  
  
Agile nodded. "Take the good professor's advice." He turned, and knelt next to Geno. "Do you want to know who you are, why you can do what you do?" He leaned in close. "We both know how you came to this world, in the desert, alone, not knowing anything."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Frightened, trembling under the sun, with a dagger you had ever sense and armor you had never put on. But how did you get there? That still haunts you, doesn't it?"  
  
Geno looked at him. "If you know, then say it, and we can move on to the next part!"  
  
Agile nodded, and leapt up to the electrical box, and sat down. 


	68. Family Matters

"In the beginning, there was nothing. But in this nothingness, for reasons we do not know, there came beings, the First Ones. These were beings of energy, of power. They began to shape kingdoms, lands. They lived in peace, and harmony.  
  
Or so it would seem. For, in their hearts, they craved control, to push the line of power. They pushed to far. Their worlds fell to darkness, and they were destroyed, sent to live in the shadows. And it would be this death that would bring about the shadow realm." He paused, and looked at Yami. "But 1 survived. The One, the strongest of the first, had remained pure, and was spared the descent.  
  
Now, this being, during his search of his universe, discovered a planet, one barren of live. And he set out to recreate it. But he needed help. So, he created the gods. These beings were modeled after him, but could only control 1 piece of power. Some set out to create water, others crops, and some life. Some took control of areas. They would become the Egyptian, the Greek, the Asian, the Norse Gods.  
  
IN this world of celestials, this realm of light, households were made, the most powerful being the house of time. And to this house was born a god, Destiny. This god held more power then any could believe, and rivaled even The One."  
  
Geno looked at him. "Nice lesson, now get to the point."  
  
Agile frowned. "This is the point. Pay attention, you might learn something." He looked around, and everyone remained quiet. "Around this time, the shadow realm had began to respond to the death and despair that had created it. Feeding off the power of the dead First Ones, the demons where born, a twisted, vile race. They hated the gods, for they had been given all the perks they never got. The demons lead an attack against the gods, killing many angels and gods. In the end, Destiny faced off with their king.  
  
As they fought, the demon king told Destiny that he was fighting a losing battle. When Destiny asked way, the demon told him that he had seen the future, and like him Destiny could never win. Both of them would be killed by a child of the household of time. He told him to never consummate with a goddess, or he would face death. Destiny chuckled, and killed the demon, who was reduced to a stone statue.  
  
But, after that battle, Destiny's heart became heavy, fearing what the king had told him that day. He grew wary of his kin, and murdered all but his 2 sisters, Fate and Luck, who could never kill him, for all three had sworn never to bring harm to one another. But still, he worried that maybe, a distant relative remained, a unlce he had missed, a cousin that had hidden, and now he had only angered them. He knew he had to become stronger, better then whatever could kill him. He searched, to find a god or goddess that had power that could aid him. One that few rivaled in power. And he found one..." He looked at Yami. "In Egypt. It was there that he discovered the goddess Isis. She had discovered the powers of life, and Destiny craved it. It was on his mind, all the time, to take this power. He began by bribing the god Set to kill his own brother Osiris. Set did this, but Isis remained pure she would not accept Destiny's offer to help her return her husband to life. That is where Destiny became desperate. He romanced the goddess, and slowly poisoned her mind and heart, corrupting her. Even after he husband was revived, she longed for Destiny, and in the end, murdered Osiris."  
  
Kevin frowned. "That is not how the legend goes!"  
  
"These are not legends." Agile replied. "Destiny then asked the goddess to join him, to help him defeat the demons, for he now believed that they were the force that would kill him. He had learned that the demons had a legend of one known only for the title Hunter, that would share the blood from the line of Time. He feared this demon, and knew he had to make his strike now, prevent this demon from taking his power. He asked Isis to help him, but she refused. She told him there was only way she would join him....he would have to take her. For all his knowledge, Destiny had long forgotten the demon's warning, and made love to her. But in those moments afterward, the voice of the demon king called ot him, and he rushed to the statue of the demon King."  
  
"I know of this." Geno said. "The gods learned that their was a chosen one that would destroy the pharaoh, one who had been baptized in the blood of a god. I was that child, and they tried to kill me. The goddess Nephthys told me so after Pharaoh Atemu banished me."  
  
"You are wrong. That is not the story." He looked at Geno, who was shocked. "It was there, that Destiny finally asked, 'What will kill me, for I have consummated with a goddess.'"  
  
"And the demon replied, 'From that goddess will be born 2 infants, both male, from 2 eggs of the woman. One shall be a martyr, doomed to die in battle with one of your servants. That one is not to fear. It is the other, his twin brother, that will be your death. That baby will bear your image, and will have powers that none of us can even dream of. Upon his brother's death, he shall ascend past you, and bring your death, and become king of the heaven, forever ruler, council to the One.'"  
  
"Destiny ran back to Isis, and found the demon statue had spoken true, she was with children. He knew he needed to destroy his sons, and did what he had to do. With Isis' blessing, for she would do anything for him, he used his powers over time to increase the embryos' ages, till the twins were ready to be born. He then brought forth the first one, screaming and reaching for his father. But Destiny had no time to show love to his heir. Using the knowledge he had gathered from the demons, he opened a portal to the Shadow realm, and hurled the infant into it, dooming it to death."  
  
Serenity paled. "How could a father do that to his newborn son!"  
  
"How indeed?" Agile asked. "But, while he was doing this, Isis was giving birth to the second son. But his fate would be different then his brother. For the gods of Egypt had learned of Destiny's plans, and reached the decision to save their newly born realtivies. They sent the goddess Nephthys to save the infants. She saw Destiny toss the first one, and believing him dead, took the second baby with her. The gods mourned the infant's death, and then made plans to save his brother."  
  
Agile paused, and looked at Geno. "But they were all wrong. Both children were born with the power of their bloodline, and not even the shadow realm could kill the first born. The baby held some of Destiny's power, and used it to age himself, allowing darkness to creep into him, increase his strength and intelligence, to give him a fighting chance. Soon, he reached the age of 20, and fought his way to earth, where he fell in the desert."  
  
Geno looked at him. "Are you trying to tell me....I am the son of a god and goddess?"  
  
"I am not trying, you are." Agile replied. "Why else would the gods pay attention to you? Why would the honor you, protect you? Because you were a powerful immortal? No. They learned of you, but knew they could never reveal you, without envoking your father."  
  
No one could believe it. Sure, Geno was powerful....but a god?  
  
"tell me this..." Geno said, struggling to his feet. "How do you know all this."  
  
Agile smiled. "Nephthys took your brother, and brought him to the great gods of China, and had them raise him in their ways." He leaned forward. "As he trained, learning their ways, they named him after his speed and agility."  
  
Yami shook his head. "Agile." 


	69. The Choice

Agile nodded, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they glowed like Geno's. "Yes." He rose in the air, and they watched as the back of his shirt suddenly was stretched, till it ripped, allowing 2 black wings to burst forth, the wings of a god trained in the ways of Asian Warfare. They flapped, and Agile floated into the air. "Now do you see?"  
  
Geno looked at him. "No." He frowned. "If you are my brother, then why all this? It seems we both want the same thing, our mother and father dead."  
  
Agile smiled. "As I said, one of us must die to defeat our mother and father. You do not know how much damage they are doing in that realm, fearing me and you. For the good of the world, one of us must die." He paused. "I believe you are my brother, but you must be tested, and then we may see which of us must embrace death."  
  
He held out his hand, and suddenly, Amy and Gala appeared. Gala was tied up, standing at the edge of the building. Agile's hand glowed, and a fire ball formed.  
  
"All must choose their paths, to do what is good for them, or the world." He looked at Domino. "I am going to fire this energy into that town below us, destroying it and millions of lives. I will also have Amy push Michelle off this building. You can only save one, there is no time to stop the blast and save your friend."  
  
Joey pounded his fists on the wall. "Your sick Agile, sick!"  
  
"You don't have to do this!" Seto yelled.  
  
"There must be another way!" Yami screamed, looking at Michelle, terror in his eyes.  
  
Geno looked at Agile, his dagger in his hand. Agile's face was like stone. "There is no redemption for gods! Who will you sin against, them or her? Well? CHOOSE!"  
  
Time seemed to slow as Amy pushed Michelle. Geno ran towards her, and threw his dagger. It spun, and stabbed Agile's hand, and he feel to the ground in shock and pain. Geno rushed past Amy and dove off the building.  
  
He plummeted downward, reaching out for Michelle as she screamed. "[I]We'll never make it! Let her die![/I]" Chaos screamed, reaching out to the building to stop their descent.  
  
"NO!" Geno shouted. "If you don't want to save her, then leave me and let me die!" He felt Chaos' present die away, and he grabbed Michelle's hand, and pulled her close as the ground raced closer to them.  
  
Agile grunted, and pulled the dagger out. "So he chooses to die." His hand glowed, and a second fireball readied itself.  
  
"Agile!" Amy shouted, looking at him. "He chose, why must we destroy Domino?"  
  
"He chose wrong, and Domino must pay for his mistake. All release their mistakes." He looked at the city, and readied the strike, when he heard it. It was the sound of wings, beating. "No...."  
  
Everyone watched as Geno slowly rose to the top of the roof, his newly formed silver wings beating. He gently set Michelle down, and held out his hand. His dagger flew to him, and it twisted into a Arabian sword, the same he had sued oh those many years ago. He looked at Agile, his eyes now afire. Behind him, stars burst into light, and radiated down on him as the Eye of Anubus glowed on his forhead, a star behind it. "You dared to kill my friends, my family, innocent people. Now, you will face me." He raced his blade. "You want a battle, I will give you a battle!" 


	70. Battle of the Angels

Agile nodded. "So you have proven yourself. It is a same that you must die." He tossed te ring in the air a few times, ad then sent it flying at Geno. It raced after him as Geno went soaring about the city, and dove bomb straight at Agile, who just leapt out of the way. He began to pant, looking at Geno. "Your good."  
  
"That I am." Geno said, his hand glowing. He unleashed a mage blast, sending Agile into a build across the street. Agile kicked away and flew straight into his brother, and lifted both of them into the sky.  
  
Yami looked at Michelle as she moaned. "We need to help her!"  
  
Kaikou nodded, and focused. Her Millenium Heart glowed, and se sent a mind shatter right at it, destroying the spell. Yami ran to Michelle and helped untie her. She hugged him as he lifted her off the ground.  
  
Tristan looked over at Amy and spirted at her. He dove to tackle her, and was sent flying as she high kicked him. He looked at Serentity and moaned.  
  
"Who taught her karate?"  
  
Amy flipped her hair. "A girl needs to learn such things."  
  
Kevin knelt next to Tristan, and then glared at Amy. "No one hurts my friend." He threw off his brown leather coat and took up a stance, and then motioned for her. Amy smiled, and flipped towards him. But Kvin was too fast, and he was already behind her, taking both her arms and slamming her to the rooftop. She grunted, and spun around, scissor kicking him. She began to kick him, and grabbed Kevin by the throat.  
  
"Why did you need to interfere? If none of you had been here, Agile wouldn't have to do this."  
  
Kevin sneered. "Your both idiots, you know that?"  
  
Amy smiled. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Kevin looked at her. "The demon said the brother would die at the hands of Destiny's servant, not the other brother. If Agile kills Geno, Destiny and Isis win."  
  
Amy's eyes grew wide. "No..."  
  
"Yes." Kevin said as she let go.  
  
Amy turned and watched as Agile threw the ring, nearly cutting Geno's hand off and causing him to drop his sword. He flew to him and began to knee him in the gut. "Agile, don't!"  
  
"I need to Amy!" Agile called out. This was what Geno needed. He wrapped his legs around Agile. Geno slammed his fists into the building, and drove himself up and around, smashing Agile's skull into the wall. He groaned, but then hollered as Geno reverted the attack, and sent Agile into the roof like a spike. He fell after him, and held out his hand, the sword flying to him. Agile recovered, and grabbed his ring, and sent it at Geno. Geno was ready, and caught the ring and landing a several meters from his brother. He, on instinct, touched the ring and sword together, and both melted together. It reformed into a buster sword, the rings' spike hanging down the length of the blade. Geno raised the weapon, and the spikes pointed at Agile and glowed.  
  
Agile looked at him. "Do your worst." He closed his eyes, and focused.  
  
Geno nodded, and his eyes glowed, and began to spin the sword. It soon was mving so fast that none of them could see the blade, only a disc of light. Geno suddenly stopped it, and bringing the blade above his head, cut loose a slash. The energy from it raced at Agile, an joined with the disc of light, both slaming into Agile, blinding everyone.  
  
As the dust cleared, the gang gasped. The blast had shattered the roof, and sent Agile into the building. Geno flew down and grabbed him by his collar, and threw him back to the top, then landed beside him, training his sword to his brother's throat. Agile nodded, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Do it."  
  
But instead of cold steel, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He peeked, and saw Geno kneeling next to him, the silver eyes staring straight at him.  
  
"How could I ever kill you? You're my brother."  
  
Agile looked at him, and trembled. The reality of what he had done sunk in. "Oh my god......" He closed his eyes, and silently apologied.  
  
"Shh." Geno said calmly, helping Agile up. He tossed him the ring, and turned to the rest of them. "Guys...this is my brother." He smiled. "Seems anger is a family trait." 


	71. The End?

"Why do you have to go?" Michelle asked as Geno crammed clothing into a backpack.  
  
Geno looked at her. "Our mother and father know of me now. If we stay here, they will hurt all of you to get to us."  
  
"Atleast let me come with you!" She said, grabbing his arm.  
  
Geno looked at her and gently removed her hand. "No." He smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling. "You have been with me for too long, aiding my quests. It is tiem for you to find your own happiness. Here....here you have friends. Stick around, maybe they will surprise you. I want you to smile, not mourn those who must die, who lives are nothing more then weapons." He closed his eyes and turned. "And Michelle, promise me one thing?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked softly as they headed out the door.  
  
"Don't end up like me."  
  
***  
  
The gang were quiet. Even though they were only leaving for a while, it still felt like they were losing three new friends. Raia placed her head on Joey's shoulder, ot wanting Geno to see her cry. Geno made with way down the line, saying goodbye.  
  
He gave Seto some advice, plus a tape to use in training Mokuba, who had decided not to come see him off. He had given Guy back the bank card to the Swiss Bank Account, and given him strict orders to provide Michelle with an allowance. He gave his new daughter in law a hug, and Mai merely smiled. Finally, he reached Yugi, Yami just to his right. Geno chuckled, his new eyes had another interesting twist: He could see Yami in phantom form.  
  
"Listen you two, I am trusting you both to watch out for them. You don't, and I will come back and wipe the floor with you two."  
  
Yugi smiled. "If I promise not to now, will you stay?"  
  
Geno merely smirked, and walked over to Agile and Amy. They nodded, and he opened a dimensional slash, and all three disappeared. They stood there for a minute, till Tristan cleared his throat.  
  
"Looks like it time for our goodbye."  
  
Joey turned to his friend. "What are you babbling about man?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Don't worry big brother, Tristan and Dr. Kevin are driving me back home."  
  
Kevin nodded. "Besides, I have so work to do there, and I will need my new assistant's help."  
  
Joey frowned. "What is this, International Leave Domino Day?!?!" Raia sighed. Kevin, Tristan and Serenity got in Kevin's red Malibu and drove off. Raia tugged on Joey's arm, and they headed off to get some breakfast. Seto headed back to give Mokuba Geno's gift, and Guy and Mai headed back to [I]their[/I] apartment. Tea wanted to be alone; she had been quiet since Geno had returned, and wanted to be left by herself. Finally, only Michelle, Yami and Yugi remained.  
  
Michelle looked at Yami as he took control and smiled. "So, what do I do now?"  
  
Yami thought. "I guess you do what you have to Michelle."  
  
Michelle smiled broader. "Call me Gala."  
  
YAmi nodded. "Fine, Gala. Hey, did you ever hear about the time me and Yugi first meet Geno?"  
  
"No, I didn't, tell me about it."  
  
Yugi took control. "Well, me and Joey were sitting around, talking about how it sucked that we couldn't find any challenges. I get home, and wouldn't you know it, there was an envelope from Pegasus! I was shocked, and opened it, and it talked about how he needed me...."  
  
The End. 


	72. The Hour of Ascention draws near

Destiny circled around the angel. "Where are they?"  
  
"Geno, Agile and his wife Amy are currently in the Middle East., trying to find out info about you, my lord." The angel paused. "One has your face."  
  
Destiny smiled. "It is of no importance, soon both of them will be dead and I will rule the earth for all eternity/ No god can stop me now, and the last beings that can challenge me have no idea what is about to happen." He chuckled. "Go to earth, and attack them. When they believe that you are focusing on them, take Domino. It is there I will make my stand."  
  
The angel bowed. "Yes my lord." She took out the Millenium Rod. "To think they forget all about this being stolen. They all focused on that ring.... They will pay for that mistake with their lives." She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard a cough. She turned, and faced Isis, who sat leisurely upon the throne of heaven.  
  
"Tell me....does my son Geno know that Michelle...."  
  
"Is his daughter?" The angel asked. "No. The fool has no idea I gave her up oh those many years ago. She doesn't even know, she believes that the Bridgemens are her birth parents. And they wonder why they have a father/daughter relationship." The angel paused. "If only he hadn't been around for Guy..."  
  
"And killing your son and daughter will not effect you?" Isis said, staring her down. "You will not become sad or regret murdering your own children in cold blood?"  
  
The angel chuckled. "If I become emotional about killing my family, then my name isn't Amanda Roads." 


	73. Trailer 1

Since the dawn of time, man has worshipped the gods.  
  
(We shoots of the pyramids, temples of Greece, Totem Poles and Catholic Churches)  
  
These beings have been allowed to sin, betray and wreak their vengeance upon mankind  
  
(We see the fall of Thebes, the destruction of Gamora, the sacking of Troy, the earth speckled with fires and destruction)  
  
Mankind has been born, has died, and some even reserected, yet the gods still punish them  
  
(We see Kevin, Tristan and Serenitiy surrounded by fallen Rare Hunters. Kevin spins his cane and attacks one of them, then shoots another)  
  
Not anymore  
  
(We see Agile and Geno fly into Domino, lightning racing after them, their weapons aflame, anger in their eyes)  
  
Geno: What happened here?  
  
Tristan: Somehow, all those rare hunters Yugi took out came back!  
  
Kevin: And they can't be killed.  
  
Agile: Who could be doing this?  
  
Geno: I know.  
  
(we see a shot of Amanda Roads walking around a beaten Guy Roads, who is tied to a chair, bare wires stabbing in his arms.)  
  
Amanda: Son, don't make me do this.  
  
Guy: I am not your son you bitch!  
  
(Amanda gives the signal and Guy is shocked with electricity as he screams in agnoy. Amanda merely watches, a smile on her face.)  
  
Now, all shall unite to stop the corrupt  
  
(We see the five walking to Domino College, the sky dark.)  
  
Mankind  
  
(Shot of Tristan swinging a pipe around and Serenity throwing down a card)  
  
The Gifted  
  
(We see Kevin disappear, only to reappear behind the attacker and snapp his neck)  
  
And the Celestials  
  
(We see Agile and Kevin battling Amanda, who sends them flying. Geno and Agile struggle to their feet and attack again.)  
  
This Spring, the gods answer for their crimes.  
  
(We see Kevin, Michelle, Yami, Kaikou, Guy and Seto all standing in front of Amanda. Guy raises his guns, Yami and Kaikou hold up their hands, which glow black; Seto Activates his step-father's satellite cannon, Michelle creates a blast orb, and Kevin spins his cane)  
  
Kevin: If you touch them, you will die. (He turns to the rest) For all you hold dear, make your shoot true. (He shifts to behind Amanda and grabs her) NOW!  
  
(We see all of their attacks fire, as wells as a blast from Sattilite Cannon all headed at Amanda ......)  
  
Agile: (On the ground, breathing hard) The kingdoms of Heaven shall hear the call, the lost sons of Destiny have returned.  
  
(We see a goddess floating down to earth, Everyone shields their eyes and fall to their knees....all except Geno. She lands right in front of him)  
  
Geno: Hello mother. (fires a blast at the screen)  
  
[b]Ascension of the Gods[/b] For all that Was For all that Is And For all that shall ever be 


	74. Trailer 2

Geno: How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
C! Enternainment  
  
(We see Doino, empty. We then pan to a building to find Tristan and Serentity waking up, the only 2 left)  
  
and Dark Superman Production  
  
(Tristan and Serenity move through the town)  
  
Tristan: Is anyone here!?!?!  
  
Serenity: Where is everyone.  
  
In conjunction with Krieg-Fics  
  
(A figure steps out of the shadows)  
  
????: Sadly, they are with my master. Don't worry, soon you'll be with them.  
  
Tristan: Malik's dark half....but how?!?!  
  
And White Beast INC  
  
Serenity: We are going no where!  
  
(Yami malik laughes, and is suddenly surrounded by Rare Hunters.)  
  
Malik: Take them alive.  
  
Present...  
  
????: Let them go.  
  
(Tristan turns to look at the new arrival) Tristan: Kevin?  
  
(Kevin pulls out a gun and fires, killing a hunter, he rushes at Malik, and suddenly is behind him, warping all around the street, killing hunters. He grabs Tristan and Serenity and pulls them to his car as the Hunters and Malik heal themselves and begin chase)  
  
(We cut to Agile, Geno, Kevin, Tristan and Serenity standing near Domino College, the skys now at full storm. They enter as the screen goes black.....)  
  
????: Hell haveth no power like an angel scorn.  
  
[b]Ascension of the Gods[/b]  
  
(We see a silhouette of an angel, though we can't tell who it is.)  
  
????: My brother is dead, and the prophecy fulfilled. The Age of Destiny is done. It is my time now. 


End file.
